


The Wolf Howls for the Wind

by celery8705



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celery8705/pseuds/celery8705
Summary: While traveling with Cloud, Bartz noticed a change in the swordsman. He saw a side of Cloud he had never seen, and no longer tried to distance himself from his comrades, from him. Bartz wanted to take this opportunity to learn about the mysterious Cloud Strife at last. From his quirks to what made him tick, he wanted to understand them all.
Relationships: Bartz Klauser/Cloud Strife, Kain Highwind/Tifa Lockhart, Past Cloud Strife/Tifa Lockhart - Relationship, past Cloud Strife/Zack Fair - Relationship
Comments: 34
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new story I've been working on for some time and wanted to share it with you. This is my take on Cloud and Bartz's adventures during Dissidia NT and I will be including elements from the game and Opera Omnia. I hope you enjoy the story, and please feel free to leave your feedback. Thank you!

The last thing Cloud remembered was walking to his prized motorcycle, Fenrir. He was finally heading home after grudgingly meeting with President Rufus and the Turks in Junon. During that time, Shinra was going through a monster problem in the town, and they needed his swordsmanship to help them. He refused at first, but after seeing Priscilla and the townsfolk who helped him on his first journey, there was no way he could say no. He wasn't going to leave them defenseless against those beasts. He made it clear to Rufus that he only helped on behalf of the townspeople, not for the Shinra Corporation. 

The drive home to Edge was going to be a long one, and Cloud would have to pass by Kalm to pick up additional supplies. He was able to stock up his travel bag with canned and non-perishable foods to hold him over until he got home. Just as he reached his bike, a bright, white light engulfed him. He flinched by the sudden brightness, quickly shutting his eyes and shielded them with a gloved hand. Several seconds passed, spots flashing behind his eyelids until the intense light dimmed and eventually dissipated. 

Slowly opening his eyes, Cloud found himself in a desert valley, the sights of people, buildings, and his trusted motorcycle disappeared before him. Mako eyes searched the area through blonde bangs for anything that looked remotely familiar. He did find one recognizable place, but it was the last place he expected to see. Was this an illusion? Did his mind play tricks on him? 

Behind him stood a tall, slim ivory tower that widened towards the top. Two large mechanical rings surrounded the middle section of the tower in a crisscrossed manner, and specks of light glittered from the top. 

"Why am I back here?" Cloud asked aloud to no one in particular, confused. He remembered being summoned to this place a few years back, and a tsunami of memories flooded back to him. He recalled all the battles he had gone through, skirmishes he felt there was no point engaging in. There seemed to be no end in sight until he and his companions were able to break the cycle and returned home. 

Cloud wondered if he would reunite with the companions he met during his time here, like the righteous weapons master, or the flirtatious thief with a tail. The sound of footsteps resounded from a distance, gradually growing louder. Turning his attention to the source, he saw a young man and woman walking in his direction. 

The athletic man had disheveled blonde hair with spikey layers, wearing an open yellow shirt with a white hood hanging in the back. He wore black pants, his left pant leg shorter than the other, which revealed the tight red shorts beneath. A black overall-type top went over his clothing, secured with a belt in the middle. He had a wide grin as he spoke with his female companion. 

The petite woman had her blonde curls in a high ponytail and wore a red floral dress with matching elbow fingerless gloves and red boots. A sash of purple, pink, and white wrapped around her waist, a dagger attached to her right hip, and white-flowered tights covered her legs. Her cape, which matched with her sash, swayed from side to side as she walked next to the young man, laughing at what he mentioned. 

The man shifted his attention to Cloud, and his grin grew. "Hey, is that Cloud?" the man questioned excitedly and jogged towards him, the woman following close behind. 

Cloud studied the pair after his initial surprise dissolved, the haze that fogged his memories becoming clear. He knitted his eyebrows together in thought as he searched in his mind information about these two individuals. "Tidus…Terra…" Cloud said slowly, their names returning to him. 

"It is! Cloud, it is so good to see you!" said Terra with a pleased expression and pressed her hands together in front of her. 

Yes, now he remembered them. He fought alongside these two the first time around. At that moment, he recalled all he learned about them. "It's good to see the both of you, too," Cloud replied with a nod. "It's been a long time."

Terra chuckled. "It has been, hasn't it? It looks like you are doing well."

"I know! You look different, and look at all those blades you're sporting there, bud!" said Tidus, excited as he pointed to the different shaped blades sheathed in the harness Cloud wore. His expression was similar to a child receiving a gift or going to an amusement park. "Looks like Firion will have some competition now for the most weapons carried." 

Typical Tidus. Even though he just arrived in this world with a foggy memory, Cloud now recalled the different personalities he encountered here. Tidus was one of the warriors with a cheerful and somewhat childish personality. Hence it didn't come as a surprise to him how excited he'd get over little things. "I see you're still the same, Tidus," Cloud said, shaking his head and smirked. He turned his gaze from his companions to the ivory tower that stood before their paths. "So, I take it you're heading there?"

"We sure are. Mind if we tag along?"

Cloud shrugged, "Do I have a choice?" 

Tidus laughed and wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders, unconsciously causing the swordsman to tense up. The younger man failed to pick up Cloud's unease with physical contact. It was nothing against Tidus, but Cloud wasn't the touchy type and often kept the physical touches to a minimum. "You've changed Cloud, and not just in appearances. You never cease to surprise me." Cloud shrugged Tidus off, feeling anxious from the contact. When it came to something like this, Cloud could probably count on one hand just how many people he was that comfortable with. Good thing the other two didn't seem to notice. 

Terra giggled, a hand covering her mouth. "I'm sure we will have plenty of time to catch up. I want to hear what you've both been up to. But first, let's head to the tower and see what's going on." Cloud and Tidus nodded. The three warriors moved forward and made their way to the lone structure ahead. 

* * *

Cloud, Tidus, and Terra reached the base of the stairs that led to the meeting room. There were others Cloud recognized from the last time and some who were new. It felt surreal to him, to find himself back here with the warriors he fought alongside with before. Well, most of them anyway. He noticed one person was missing from the original group, a wind warrior who wandered and went wherever the wind took him. Cloud briefly wondered if the other would make an appearance to this meeting. 

They all walked up the steps and entered the meeting room, where they were met with a large, spacious blue room. Enormous open windows looked out towards the barren valley and blue skies, and in the center of the room stood a gigantic azure pillar with a rotating crystal and lights swirling within. Two large mechanical rings surrounded the post, and an arch stood below them. 

Standing within the arch was a woman, with long blonde hair that gradient into a red color at the ends. She wore a long white cage dress with tints of sky blue and green towards the bottom of her skirt. Attached to the back of her dress were five gold and blue swords that gave the appearance of wings. She carried her staff, the top of it consisting of mechanical rings and a center that spun at the top. The woman's gold eyes observed the room as Cloud and his companions filed in. "Thank you all for coming here; it could not have been easy. I am pleased, however, that you answered my call. I am Materia." 

* * *

Once the meeting adjourned, some of the warriors left the tower while some lingered behind to interact. Again, the warriors were all summoned to fight in a war between gods. Cloud didn't like the idea of fighting for the gods, and it seemed like it was the same for his allies. Would he be bound to endless battles, repeatedly fighting for the gods' sakes like last time? The thought of it agitated Cloud, even more so than his meeting with Rufus and the Turks earlier. 

"Hey, Cloud." His focus shifted to a shorter male with layered blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, who wore a white sleeveless shirt with a jabot collar and a teal vest. His signature golden tail swayed from side to side as he walked up to him. 

"Zidane," he said, turning his full attention to him. 

"Heya, I was wondering if you've seen Bartz?"

That's right. Cloud wondered if the other warrior was going to attend the meeting since everyone from before was there, but he wasn't able to spot the familiar wanderer. He wondered if the wind warrior was even summoned by the gods at all. He shook his head. "I haven't seen him. I thought maybe he might've been with you causing trouble." 

Zidane rubbed his nose and chuckled. "You make it seem like we're such deviants."

Cloud cocked an eyebrow, giving him a challenging but slightly amused look. "Well, aren't you?" 

Zidane placed a hand over his chest, acting as if he was hurt. "Oh, you're too much Cloud. My heart can only take so much."

"Heh. You never change Zidane. Dramatic as always." 

The genome laughed. "What can I say? I like to put on a show," he said with a bow and smug expression. Once he calmed down, Zidane's playful expression shifted to a concerned one. "So, about Bartz, do you think he's even here at all? Everyone we know is here, and I see a few new faces too. Maybe he wandered off somewhere?"

"It's hard to say. Maybe we'll run into him soon."

"Probably. I hope Bartz is not getting himself in too much trouble. Anyway, I'll see you around, Cloud! **_I'm_ ** gonna hang out with the ladies," he said with a wink and ran off, catching up with Terra and two other warriors, Squall and Lightning, as they headed towards the exit. Cloud rolled his eyes. Zidane was always a ladies man. 

As the other warriors filed out, Cloud also decided to be on his way as well but was stopped when the sound of doors opening reached his ears. The blonde swordsman turned and saw Materia stand at the top of the stairs, her piercing gold eyes cast on him. 

"What is it?" Cloud asked, trying not to sound irritated. He was not in the mood to play the gods' game. Cloud wanted to go back to his world, to the friends and family who waited for his return. 

"I've been hearing whispers about a warrior who has wandered astray. I can feel his spirit not far from here."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. Could it be someone he knew? Was it Bartz, the warrior he and Zidane were just discussing? Was he okay, did something happen with him? "What do you want me to do?"

"Seek him out, then return with him. While you are on your journey, seek out Spiritus' forces." 

The swordsman pondered on Materia's request. The thought of servicing the goddess ground on his nerves. But after what he and the other warriors have gone through, Cloud considered them all his friends even though he may not show it. If he were to be stuck in this realm again, then he'd best do what needed to be done, even if he didn't agree with it. But if this lost warrior was indeed Bartz, then he wanted to make sure he was safe, and the same went with his other comrades. He wasn't going to do it for Materia. With a look of determination, Cloud asked, "Where is he?" 

"I can sense his energy past the ruins to the south. The portal nearby will lead you to him." 

Without another word, Cloud turned away from the goddess, left the tower, and began his journey. 

As he left Materia's domain, Cloud passed by the other warriors from the meeting but didn't stick around long enough to mingle with them. He acknowledged them with a nod and kept walking in the direction Materia guided him to. He approached the ruins, where he saw a few more of his associates. He continued to walk briskly, set on completing his task. 

"Oh. Hey, Cloud." He turned to the source of the caller and saw his ally Vaan, a young man with an open crop vest made of metal fastened with a pendant, and a red ribbon sash wrapped around his waist to hold up his dark pants. Vaan stood up from his crouched position on a slab of rock derived from the ruins. "Striking out on your own?" 

"It's a one-person job. That's why," Cloud replied, looking away and feeling awkward. He was the type to not engage in idle chatter. Even though they were friends, he was always more inclined to listen and observe rather than lead a conversation. He felt there was not much he could contribute. 

"Ah, gotcha. Wouldn't want to hold you up," Vaan said with a wave. 

Without another word, Cloud turned and continued to walk in the direction he headed for, leaving Vaan with the Onion Knight Luneth and a newcomer with long ears and tail named Y'shtola. 

It didn't take long before Cloud saw a portal emanating white light. The gateway projected an image before him. It was a different realm from the desert valley he was in right now. This world consisted of giant blue crystals, with the starry skies surrounding the area. What a strange world, Cloud thought. He had never seen anything like that before, but that didn't faze him from his objective. Taking in a deep breath, Cloud stepped through the portal, engulfed by the light.

* * *

Cloud stepped out from the gateway and found himself on the other side. He glanced back at the gateway, seeing the barren wasteland he was at moments prior as the portal closed and disappeared behind him. There was no turning back now. He turned his gaze forward and observed his new surroundings for any signs of his ally or anything that would bring him harm. There was ample open space, with multiple floors that appeared to go higher up to a certain point. The stars seemed to travel past him at high speeds, and there was nothing but darkness behind him, giving him a hint that he might be going through space. 

Cloud gripped the handle of his sword. He had a feeling there was an evil presence nearby, possibly more. He had to prepare himself. Cloud grabbed the smaller blades in his harness and assembled the parts with the base sword to form one large one. With the pieces assembled, he continued forward towards the top of the area, swinging the sword to have it rest on his shoulders. 

He traveled up a few levels up when he heard the sounds of what sounded like a battle unfolding, as the yells and blades clashing reached his ears. Cloud started with a cautious walk, readying himself for a fight. It wasn't until he saw two familiar figures that he began to break out into a run. 

One of the fighters was a young man with brunette hair wearing sky blue, adorned with hints of gold and gray. It was Bartz; he had found him, and he was battling against his enemy Exdeath. As he ran, he caught sight of someone standing on one of the large crystals high up and observed the battle. Cloud gritted his teeth at the sight of the familiar silver-haired swordsman who tormented him for years. His enemy levitated in the air, readying his seven-foot Masamune to strike down Cloud's ally. 

Just as his arch-nemesis beelined for Bartz with his sword, Cloud launched himself up and blocked the blade. Cloud deflected the first attack, stopping Sephiroth in his tracks, then followed up with two other attacks, pushing the other man away with the last one. As Cloud came back down, he landed on the steps behind Bartz with ease, his back to his comrade. He stood straight, his sword ready in front of him as he faced his enemy.

He heard the familiar voice belonging to the younger warrior behind him, who sounded confused. "Huh? Cloud?" 

Sephiroth landed with barely a sound at the base of the steps in front of Cloud. Exdeath teleported in front of Bartz at the top of the stairs. Cloud kept his gaze forward on Sephiroth, who turned around to face him. He had to be prepared for whatever he was going to throw at him. "So, Cloud, we meet again." Sephiroth's smooth voice reached his ears, causing Cloud to grip the handle of his weapon even tighter, but then he heard Bartz's voice. 

"Cloud, what the blazes—wait, that is your name, right? Cloud, like puffs in the sky?" Bartz asked, still confused. 

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, trying to focus on their current situation rather than the jab on his name by the wind warrior. Damn it, Bartz. This isn't the time, he thought. Though at the same time, he was glad Bartz remembered him. That meant less explaining he would have to do. He turned his head to his left, catching a small glimpse of his companion behind him while keeping his guard up. "So, you remember me. Then you know what's going on."

Bartz groaned. "We're back here **_again_ **?" 

Their conversation was cut short by the deep and irritated voice of Exdeath. "You… What is the meaning of this?" he demanded to Sephiroth. 

"I'm trying something," Sephiroth said as if he was having a casual conversation about the weather. 

"What?" Exdeath asked, confused. 

Cloud readied himself when Sephiroth walked forward with a smirk and prepared himself to defend. He locked eyes with his adversary, who had that sadistic glint present in his mako green eyes. "Just humor me," Sephiroth said, bringing his Masamune up in front of him in a readying stance. 

"Cloud, why are we back here?" asked Bartz, glancing behind him. "I thought it was all over!"

"We can talk about it after. Stay focused, Bartz," Cloud replied cooly. 

Sephiroth chuckled, then dashed forward with incredible god-like speed, swinging his sword at Cloud. With quick reflexes, Cloud blocked the oncoming attack. He pushed his enemy away and charged. He briefly noticed Bartz and Exdeath re-engaged in battle in the corner of his eye. Turning his attention back to Sephiroth, Cloud bolted once again at him, skillfully blocking and parrying the onslaught of attacks the other man threw his way, the clashes of their blades ringing in his ears. He evaded Sephiroth's sword that aimed for his head, feeling a light brush of breeze as a result of the swing. Cloud did a backflip, landing with grace. Charging at the other man, Cloud and Sephiroth crossed blades again, both exhibiting their impressive swordsmanship abilities. 

With blades crossed, Sephiroth chuckled, his snake-like green eyes boring into Cloud's. "So, once again, you're a puppet of the gods. Is that why they sent you here? You haven't changed, Cloud," Sephiroth mocked, pushing away the blonde man back. 

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled, his blood beginning to boil. Sephiroth always had a way to get under his skin. He knew what buttons to press to get him riled up. Cloud swung the fusion sword, the weapon once again clashing with Sephiroth's. "I'm no one's puppet! I came here on my own accord!"

Sephiroth scoffed as if that was the most absurd thing he heard. "We shall see about that. You do not yet know the full extent of what lies within you." With superhuman speed, he attacked Cloud with a combination of swings of the Masamune, giving himself the advantage as the blonde struggled to keep up. 

Cloud was unable to dodge or block one of Sephiroth's attacks, as the Masamune pierced through the fabric of his top and grazed his right side. He groaned as pain shot through his torso, where the blade broke through the skin. As he jumped back, the sharp edge created another scratch on his side. With a growl, Cloud used his cross-slash attack, sending Sephiroth back. Just as he was about to charge at the other swordsman, he heard a pained yell coming from Bartz.

Immediately, Cloud shifted his attention to Bartz, pinned to the wall with Exdeath's large hand wrapped around Bartz's throat. The wanderer squirmed, feet dangling three feet from the ground as he clawed at Exdeath to loosen the grip on his neck. With his right hand, Exdeath used his telekinetic abilities to bring his sword up and point it at Bartz, ready to strike.

Cloud had to think of something quick, or his friend would surely perish. There was no time for him to run over and stop Exdeath. Releasing and unfolding one of the smallest side blades from the fusion sword, Cloud hurled it in Exdeath's direction. Just as the evil tree released his blade to impale Bartz, the side blade collided and deflected it away from the wanderer. Cloud took this opportunity to bolt at the armored being, jumped up into the air with his sword above him, and came down with his braver attack. Exdeath teleported away from Cloud's attack, dropping Bartz in the process. 

With incredible speed, Cloud grabbed the side blade sticking out from a crystal and continued on the offensive, using both the fusion sword and side blade to attack his opponent. Exdeath swung his left hand forward, sending a wave of light towards Cloud. The swordsman rolled to the side, dodged the attack, and countered with blade beam to propel a projectile of fire from his sword. His opponent teleported away and reappeared behind him as he swung his weapon at Cloud. With the two blades in his hand, Cloud blocked the onslaught of attacks from the tree warlock. While his edges crossed with Exdeath, Sephiroth appeared behind him, ready to strike. As Cloud prepared to block his arch-nemesis as well, Bartz jumped in front of Sephiroth and blocked his attack. The wanderer parried another attack from Sephiroth, pushed him back, and followed up with a black mage spell, shooting a fireball at the silver-haired swordsman. Sephiroth dodged the attack and jumped back to the top of the stairs. 

Cloud made brief eye contact with Bartz with a nod of thanks. He refocused on Exdeath and pushed him back with incredible strength. He parried another blow and countered with a climhazzard attack, which slammed the other back into the crystal wall and smashed the blue formation of gems. A cloud of dust emerged from the crash where Exdeath landed. "Whoa, now that's what I call a fight!" Bartz said with excitement, coming to stand next to Cloud after warding off Sephiroth with a big smile on his face. 

With a growl, Exdeath stood up from the rubble of broken precious stones and teleported to the top of the stairs next to Sephiroth. The superhuman stood nonchalant as the warlock came up beside him, and exhibited a curious look to the skies. Exdeath noticed this and asked, "What are you scheming, Sephiroth?"

"That's for me to know," the silver-haired man replied calmly, as he raised a hand to the heavens as if reaching for something. A sinister smirk pulled at his lips. "Trust me—you'll like it." 

All of a sudden, blocky slits in the sky appeared, spreading quickly in the heavens and revealing a dark realm. Within those large rips were serpent-like creatures that seemed to swim within the world beyond. Cloud watched in confused horror as the slits created several more across the sky and consumed their environment gradually. There was something familiar about these beasts. Cloud shook his head; this was no time to be thinking about it and gripped his sword again. Gritting his teeth, the former soldier launched himself towards Sephiroth, his enemy quickly blocking his attack. With their blades crossed, Cloud glared at his former hero. "What did you do?" Cloud demanded with a glowering look. 

"Don't you worry," Sephiroth started with an unblinking expression, unfazed by Cloud's attack on him just now. "Eventually, our goals will align." 

Confused for a brief moment, Cloud let his guard drop, and Sephiroth took full advantage of that. He parried Cloud's sword to push him back and throw off his balance. He managed to block the next attack but wasn't able to maintain his stance and was thrown back with the last assault, the force sending him flying down the steps. The next thing he knew, Cloud slammed back into Bartz and sent them sliding on the ground. When they came to a stop, Cloud quickly sat up. He needed answers from Sephiroth. 

"And when they do, we shall meet once again," said Sephiroth. With that, he walked into the portal that appeared behind him. Exdeath soon followed after Sephiroth into the gateway, both of them disappearing. 

"Get back here!" yelled Bartz before he groaned in frustration, throwing his fist down in anger. 

"They'll …align?" Cloud asked, unsure of what Sephiroth had meant before his departure. What was Sephiroth planning? Also, what did he mean earlier, about not knowing the full extent of what lies within him? Perhaps it was his way of playing with his mind again. 

As Cloud got back on his feet, Bartz said, "Let's get outta here. This place is gonna crumble."

There was no need to dwell on Sephiroth. He was positive they were going to run into him again. His expression softened as he turned to Bartz, lowering his guard. "Sure. They'll all be glad to—" Cloud was interrupted when a white light appeared beneath their feet. He and Bartz looked down, and he realized it was a glowing portal opening up beneath them. Without having a chance to react, he and Bartz got sucked into the portal, disappearing from the area. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bartz hated that feeling like he was falling; it reminded him of why he was not fond of heights. He felt there was no sense of control when that happened, and his fears amplified when he could not see anything but white. As sudden as the first portal came, another opened up beneath him, and Bartz had a split second to react. He landed on the ground with his knees bent to prevent injury. 

Landing in front of him was Cloud, who mimicked his actions. Bartz sighed in relief, taking a moment to collect himself but did not have much time as he saw two lights getting more substantial and coming at rapid speeds towards him and Cloud. The two warriors jumped out of the way as a strange mechanical object rushed past. The wanderer shifted his gaze to his blonde companion, hoping for an explanation of some sort, but said companion seemed to be confused with their new surroundings. It was something he had never seen before. It looked like a long tunnel with large windows looking out to a city, not like the ones he was used to in his world. Strange lights adorned the walls and ground, and peculiar signs lit with neon lights. 

“Where is this?” Cloud asked, scanning his environment. 

Bartz began to walk past the swordsman. They might as well check out the area. “Dunno. These portals have been sneaky.” He didn’t know how many portals he had passed through, but Bartz initially believed it was all Exdeath’s doing before discovering he had been summoned again by the gods. He waved Cloud over and prompted him to walk with him. “Over here. Gil to gysahl greens the next one takes us back.”

The pair walked for several moments in silence, each lost in their thoughts. Why was Bartz called back here? What did the gods want with him this time? Were his allies in his homeworld okay? 

His thoughts shifted to Cloud. Although he was surprised to see the swordsman again, he was also happy at the same time. It felt like a long time since he had seen his companions from this realm. Although he and Cloud weren’t that close during their first journey as he was with some of the other warriors, he wanted to take this opportunity to know more about the enigmatic swordsman. If he was going to be stuck in this world again, he might as well be with someone he knew. 

Bartz turned around, putting his hands behind his head as he walked back to face his companion. “So, uh, I’m glad you didn’t forget about me.”

“I did. For a bit.” There was a slight indication of a smirk coming from the blonde. 

Bartz chuckled as he joked, “Aw, you’re breaking my heart.”

“Sorry.”

The wanderer laughed again. “Always the consummate gentleman." He remembered from their first journey that even though Cloud seemed cold and withdrawn, he saw hints of a softer side to him. He proved this with his actions, whether it was teaching a technique or treating the wounds of his comrades. These were traits Bartz noticed and admired. Unfortunately, Cloud was adamant at the time about keeping his distance from him and their allies, and it was a shame that side of him didn't shine through ultimately. 

“And you remember…?” Cloud asked, trailing off. 

“Actually,” said Bartz, who stopped in place and extended his hand out to stop Cloud in his tracks. “I even remember what I had for dinner last night _**and**_ everything from the last time we were here. Before, it was all a blur.”

This information seemed to click in Cloud’s mind, based on the look of realization he projected. “Ah. I know what you mean.” 

Bartz sighed. “I bet that’s not the only thing that’s different. How’re we supposed to get home **_this_** time?” As he thought about it, Cloud began to walk again, catching his attention. The wanderer walked beside the swordsman, who headed to the recently opened up portal. 

“In that respect, nothing’s changed. We fight to create energy. Then Materia can—”

“Materia?” Bartz halted and reached out towards Cloud, who walked a couple of paces before him. He was confused. Who was Materia? So, Cosmos wasn’t the one who summoned them? 

Cloud briefly stopped in place, looking over his shoulder as he said, “She’s the new Cosmos. C’mon, I’ll explain while we walk.”

Bartz reached out for him again, wanting to ask more questions, but Cloud had already started walking once more and disappeared into the portal. Bartz walked up to the glowing portal, attempting to process all this new information. With a groan, he stepped into the gateway to not lose his companion. 

* * *

The pair exited from the portal and found themselves in another location. They searched their surroundings, taking in their new environment and also keeping an eye out for enemies. 

After a moment listening for any signs of danger, Bartz turned to Cloud. “Looks like the coast is clear.” 

“Yeah. C’mon, let’s continue walking.”

Bartz followed suit, walking beside the blonde, and there were a few moments of silence when the wind warrior started. “So…are ya gonna leave me in the dark about what’s going on? My telepathic powers aren’t exactly working right now,” he joked, grinning wide. 

“Sorry. As I mentioned before, Materia is the new Cosmos. She wants to prevent the destruction of this world, maintained through battles," Cloud explained in his usual stoic tone. 

“So, it’s pretty much the same as last time?” 

“Yeah. And then there’s Spiritus." 

“Spiritus? Who's that?”

“He’s the new Chaos. He has his warriors, too, the same ones from before.”

“Huh. That explains why Sephiroth's thrown into the mix.” 

“From what I observed, it seems the gods did not even know each other. They both believe they are the sole keepers of this realm. I don’t think they’re aware of what’s going on.”

Bartz rolled his eyes and groaned. “And of course, we’re all caught in the middle. Man, it seems to me they’re a bit wet behind the ears.”

“I agree. And Materia wants us to fight Spiritus' warriors to create energy to sustain the world.” 

“Hoo boy, just when I thought it was all over we get summoned here again, and with gods who don’t seem to have a clue. Though on the bright side, it would be great to see everyone again! Everyone from last time is here too, right?”

“Yeah. Zidane even asked about you.”

Bartz grinned, cocking an eyebrow. “Did he now? Oh yeah! He still owes me gil for beating him in that card game he showed me.” 

Cloud chuckled. “Sounds like he played you.” 

"Ha! He's not gonna weasel his way outta this one! I'll make sure of it!" The adventurer laughed and also noticed a smirk on Cloud's face. “Still, I can’t wait to see how everyone is doing. It feels like a long time since we all saw each other.”

“When we get back to Materia’s, you can see them. Guess you’re stuck with me until then.”

“Heh, I wouldn’t say that. I think it’ll be a fun adventure!” 

He was enjoying Cloud’s company, and he wondered if this Cloud and the Cloud he first met was the same person. Cloud back then always had his guard up and kept his distance from him and his other companions. It was challenging to get him in on the light-hearted conversations and open up about himself. He knew some things about him, but not that much. This time around felt different. He could tell there was something different about the swordsman, and he was intrigued to know more. 

“By the way, thanks for saving my neck back there in the Interdimensional Rift. I would’ve been a goner if you hadn’t intervened both times,” said Bartz, putting his hands behind his head, walking back to face Cloud. 

“It comes with the job. Gotta make sure you make it back to Materia safe.”

Bartz hummed, intrigued by Cloud's response. With a teasing grin, he asked, “So, are you like my bodyguard?” 

The blonde swordsman shrugged. “If you say so. Call it what you want.” 

Bartz chuckled. “Well then, make sure you keep me safe from the baddies!” 

Cloud smirked. “You’re lucky I’ve had experience in bodyguarding.”

“Oh! Then it should be no problem for you. Don’t disappoint me, bodyguard,” Bartz said, playfully patting Cloud’s shoulder and winking at the blonde. He turned back around to face forward, missing the stunned look Cloud expressed. 

Several minutes went by in silence as the two warriors continued to walk through the forest. Bartz looked around at his surroundings. He noticed that the skies transitioned from clear blue skies to cloudy and gloomy. A bone-chilling breeze picked up, sending shivers down his spine. He rubbed his exposed arms in an attempt to warm himself. “The winds have gotten cold, and it looks like it’s gonna rain.” 

“Yeah, let’s hurry. C’mon,” said Cloud, who increased his walking speed. 

“Yes, sir! Lead the way,” said Bartz, saluting the blonde and also walking faster to keep up with his companion. The rolling thunder reached his ears, and the clouds above progressively clumped together, covering the sun and darkening the skies. The winds became fierce, the breeze becoming increasingly colder against his skin. He looked forward to Cloud, who didn’t seem too fazed by the change in weather, walking against the breeze without effort or seeming cold. How did he do it? 

Bartz shivered from the cold, his teeth chattering as he rubbed his arms up and down repeatedly to generate heat. Perhaps he could distract himself from the frigid weather with something else. He walked up beside Cloud and asked, "Do you know where we're goin' Cloud?"

Cloud paused in place as they came up to an opening and observed their surroundings. "I know this place. Look,” said Cloud. “We can take shelter there.” Bartz's gaze followed to where Cloud was pointing at and saw what looked like a monastery surrounded by a lake and green grasslands on the other side. “C’mon, let’s go.” Cloud walked down the slope and started walking by the edge of the lake. 

Bartz jogged to catch up with his friend, who did not waste any time getting to the monastery, walking briskly without another word. He noticed it was much colder than it was previously, now that he was out in the open without the trees blocking some of the winds. The sand and gravel crunched with each step Bartz took, the tall grass brushing against his legs when passing through them. He continued a couple of paces behind Cloud and found himself thinking about his companion. 

I wonder what’s going through his mind, Bartz thought. Cloud had always been quiet compared to the other warriors, and only spoke when he needed to. He was observant, methodical, and driven to complete a mission, just like Cloud seemed set on trudging forward towards the monastery before the storm hits. Although Cloud had changed, there were still some things that hadn't. 

Bartz came up beside Cloud. “You said you know this place, right? Where are we?”

“This place…I remember being summoned here too at one point,” said Cloud, looking at the monastery up ahead. 

“Huh?” 

“I think…this is Ivalice, Ramza’s world.”

“Huh. Kinda lost me there for a moment, but you seem to know what’s going on.” 

“Ramza is someone I fought alongside with years back. I was summoned to his world, **_this_** world.”

“Sounds like you’ve been to multiple worlds too, huh?”

Cloud hummed. “You can say that.” 

"Heh, I can relate. I've gone to a couple of worlds myself. Maybe we’ll run into him here?” Bartz asked, one hand on his chin in thought. 

“Maybe. If these realms represent all of our worlds like before, then that must mean Ramza may be summoned by Materia too.” 

“Didn’t you see him at the meeting with everyone?”

“No, he wasn’t there. Maybe he got himself lost like a certain wind wanderer I know,” Cloud teased with a badinage smirk. 

“Hey!” Bartz exclaimed, huffing and putting his hands on his hips. “You’re not talking about me, right?” 

“Of course not. Completely different person,” Cloud said, that smirk still present and a glint of amusement Bartz was not used to seeing in the swordsman's eyes. That was something he never thought he’d see with the other, but it wasn’t unwelcome; he wanted to see more of that. He thought he had seen a peek of it in the previous realm, but thought nothing of it until now. Who would’ve thought Cloud would have a light-hearted side to him? 

But then he remembered Cloud was teasing him for being lost. “You _**are** _talking about me! Hey, I thought you were on my side!” said Bartz, watching Cloud’s figure walk ahead of him, but not before catching a tiny glimpse of his lips turning upwards into a small, but genuine smile. Seeing Cloud's smile for the first time - even a modest one - made him realize how much better the blonde looked than the scowl he often exhibited. He seemed more approachable, friendlier. Bartz wondered when this change in Cloud occurred. His older peer was just full of surprises. 

The booming thunder, followed by a flash of lightning, interrupted their playful moment. Rain began to fall from the skies onto the pair and their surrounding environment. “C’mon, we’re almost there,” Cloud said before breaking into a run towards the gray and teal-colored building. 

Bartz followed suit after the swordsman with a jog of his own towards the building. From afar, the monastery looked small, but as they approached it, Bartz was able to see that the structure was more significant than he expected. They reached the stone path leading to the front of the monastery and sprinted the last part to the entrance. Cloud, who was a few paces ahead of him, pushed the doors open enough for him to slip through and held it open until Bartz was able to get inside. “Thanks,” Bartz said as he entered. He closed the door behind him and sighed as he turned to take in his new surroundings. 

Despite the many windows adorning the walls, the area was dark. Bartz couldn't see a thing as he blindly took a few steps forward and tried to get his bearings. The brunette walked further along when he bumped into Cloud's back and instinctually brought his hands up to the other's shoulders to balance himself. 

Within the darkness, Bartz caught sight of glowing blue eyes - mixed with a hint of aqua green - from his companion. Bartz's breath caught in his throat, astonished with this discovery. He always thought Cloud had bright eyes, but he had never seen them like this before, that mysterious and unearthly gleam sent chills down his spine. He wasn't afraid of them but was instead intrigued. 

Bartz shook himself from his hypnosis. He realized he still had his hands on Cloud's scapula and shoulder, and Bartz retracted them away quickly as if he got burned. The wind warrior felt a warmth in his cheeks and was glad that at the moment, he was shrouded in darkness. He did not want Cloud to see him flustered, that would be embarrassing for him.

"S-Sorry," said Bartz as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Here, let’s do this.” Bartz extended his arm out, palm facing up as he used his black mage skills to conjure a small fireball, levitating above his hand and provided some light for them. He was able to see a tad better, almost a good six feet radius around him. 

Cloud walked to a pillar and grabbed two untouched torches from one holder and came back with them, the smell of lime sulfur prominent. Bartz grimaced when the smell hit his nose, reminding him of the scent of rotten eggs. 

Cloud held one torch and tilted the top of it into the fireball Bartz created, lighting it on fire. He handed the now lit torch to Bartz and took the other one, repeating the process. “Let’s check this place out, make sure it’s safe,” Cloud said, turned around, and began treading forward. “We can stock up on supplies if we need to as well.”

“Got it,” Bartz nodded. He extinguished the fireball in his palm, and with the torch Cloud gave him, trailed behind the blonde. The pair walked down the aisle, rows upon rows of pews on either side of them. On the left was a spiral staircase leading to another section of the monastery, and beside it was a set of double doors made of wood. He made a mental note to check it out later. Statues of what he speculated were saints or prophets adorned the walls, standing tall, proud, and somewhat intimidating. He gazed up towards the ceiling and saw nothing but darkness, indicating how tall the building was. The two warriors reached the front of the church where the altar was. There were two doors on either side of the shrine, both leading to different hallways. 

“We should split up. We can cover more ground and meet back here once we’ve explored the area,” said Cloud. 

“Okay,” said Bartz, nodding after thinking about it briefly. He placed his fists on his hips and stood proud. “I’ll meet you back here then. I got this covered!” Cloud nodded, and the two men split up. Cloud went through the left door while Bartz took the route on the right, uncovering the secrets the monastery held. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I will be posting the next chapter next week. Please feel free to leave any comments or feedback as long as they are presented in a constructive manner. I hope you all look forward to the next coming chapters. :D


	3. Chapter 3

“Looks like the coast is clear,” Cloud said as he rejoined Bartz by the altar. He didn't find much, just changing rooms and a tiny storage area filled with ritualistic tools used during times of worship. “Did you find anything?”

“I found the dining room and kitchen on my end. There was nothing there. Oh, and the infirmary as well. I took some of the potions and bandages from there. Figured they could be put into good use,” said Bartz, presenting his findings to Cloud. 

Cloud nodded. “That's good.” He could use some potions himself. He needed to treat the wounds from his skirmish with Sephiroth earlier before they get infected. “Let’s rest up for now. We’ll hit the road again tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Bartz with a grunt, stretching his arms above his head and popped his back. 

“Let’s go to the lounge area. It’s the room by the stairs,” said Cloud, as he walked towards the set of double doors next to the narrow spiral staircase. He pushed the doors open and was greeted by a dark room. He scanned the suite for any threats before he entered. 

The swordsman inserted the lantern in a holder by the door, dimly lighting the room, and went down the few steps to get to the central area of the lounge. Two hefty chairs sat in front of the fireplace with a small-scale table nestled between them. To the left and right walls were bookshelves, holding hundreds of books about ancient literature, language, and history. In between the bookshelves on each side were large, gothic windows that led to the outside world, the rain pitter-pattering on the stained glass.

Cloud walked up to one of the chairs, unbuckling the harness carrying his many blades and setting it down on the floor beside him. He sat down in one of the armchairs, cringing as the wounds on his side flared up from the simple action. 

Bartz walked up to the fireplace and used his torch to light the firewood neatly placed in the firebox rack, establishing more light in the dim room. The wanderer put his torch in a holder on the header and then went to the other chair, practically throwing himself on the cushioned furniture. 

“Ahh, it feels great to take a break,” said Bartz, stretching his arms above him like a cat. “What a day! I’m dead tired!”

“Yeah,” Cloud said with a nod. “Let's hope the storm passes by tomorrow."

“Let’s hope so. I’m sure we’ll be okay either way,” said Bartz, sitting up. He leaned forward, taking a fire pit poker and jabbed at the wood, turning the logs to get them burning. “Looks like we’ll need some firewood. I remember seeing some in the kitchen area by their stoves.” Bartz stood up from his seat and flashed Cloud a smile. “I’ll be back soon!”

Cloud nodded, watching as the wind warrior grabbed his torch once more and exited the room, his footsteps receding. The swordsman sighed and unbuckled the strap attached to his pauldron and sleeve on his left shoulder and arm. Once removing these components, Cloud grabbed the zipper of his top and pulled it down to reveal his muscled torso, then allowed his shirt to fall from his shoulders and onto his seat. 

The former soldier glanced down at the wounds on his right side - two large gashes engraved onto his torso. The areas around the cuts were inflamed, one of the first signs of an infection. He lightly pressed a finger on the wound, cringing and hissing when pain shot up his side. Cloud reached for his satchel and took out the following: bandages, potions, and healing materia. He set them on the table beside him. He also took out a bottle of water and a clean cloth to wash his injuries first. He set his bag on the floor beside his feet when he heard the surprised yell from his friend. 

“Oh, my stars! You’re hurt, Cloud!” Bartz exclaimed, dropping the firewood he gathered and ran to his side. The younger man placed his torch back in its holder and knelt down in front of Cloud. 

“It’s nothing, Bartz,” Cloud muttered, trying to wave him off and avoid eye contact at the same time. He was embarrassed his friend saw him in this state. The last thing he wanted to do was worry his companion, so he made a feeble attempt to cover the wounds with his hand. 

“It doesn’t look like nothing, friend! Here, let me see that,” said Bartz, grabbing hold of Cloud’s hand to pry it off the lacerations. The gashes came into view, and Bartz's eyes widened with worry. “It looks like there’s an infection. It’s a good thing we’re taking care of this now before it gets worse.” 

“Yeah. I’ll go ahead and take care of it, Bartz. Rest up.” 

“No, it’s okay. Once I clean it up, I can use curative magic to help you heal faster.” Bartz quickly grabbed the bottled water and clean gauze. He poured water onto the cloth and gently dabbed it on the cuts, the coolness from the wet fabric relieving the burning sensation from the injuries. Cloud sighed and backed down. He didn’t want to argue with the wanderer, he wasn’t in any sort of mood to do that. Regardless of what he said, Bartz was set on patching him up. He winced when Bartz applied a little too much pressure on a particular part of the wound. “Whoops, sorry!”

“Don't worry about it,” Cloud said softly. 

A few minutes of silence went by, as Cloud allowed the other man to clean out the cuts. Bartz wet the gauze again with water and pressed it lightly to Cloud’s side. The soldier couldn’t help but notice how near the wanderer was to him, making him somewhat uncomfortable at the close proximity. 

Cloud tried to remember the last time someone treated his wounds like this. He felt it might’ve been a few years at least, or maybe it was longer? He remembered a specific black-haired SOLDIER individual who treated his wounds after a mission. During his first journey, he recalled a fiery flower girl using curative magic to heal him or his childhood friend patching him up, only for her to smack his head and scold him for making her worry. 

“So…how did this happen?” Bartz asked after he cleared his throat, but not quite looking up to catch his eye. Cloud could’ve sworn he saw a blush on Bartz’s cheeks but brushed it aside. He must’ve been seeing things, and the lighting in this room was not exactly the greatest. Or maybe his mind was shutting down from fatigue and was messing with him. 

“Sephiroth,” said Cloud, sounding annoyed - not at Bartz, but at the thought of his arch-nemesis. 

“He sure has it out for you, huh?”

Cloud rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Always.” Just thinking about the silver-haired swordsman irritated him. He was a significant player in making his life a living hell, a critical component that made him go through all the trauma he experienced. Sephiroth was like a roach, no matter how many times Cloud got rid of him, he always came back to haunt him and refused to die. 

But things were different now. Cloud wasn’t the same boy who was weak and easily manipulated. His mind wasn't foggy and fragile as it once was. No longer was Cloud living in the past, as he looked forward and took it one step at a time, or at least he tried his best. 

Bartz poured more water onto the cloth and applied the cool fabric onto the cuts. “What’s his deal all about anyway?” the wanderer asked.

“That’s a long story.” Cloud wasn’t sure if he should disclose his life story to Bartz. He was never that close with him during their first journey in this world, and he was the type wh didn't want to share his story with the whole world, just those close to him.

“Well, if we’re gonna be traveling together, then that would give you plenty of time for your story,” said Bartz with a soft smile. 

“Hm. I suppose so,” Cloud responded after a quiet moment. There was silence between them once again, Cloud using the time to gather his thoughts. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to talk about it with his travel companion. He didn’t want to really tread back on his past again, but sharing his story could perhaps help him with his recovery. Baby steps, he thought. With a sigh, Cloud started. “Back in my world, Sephiroth used to be considered a war hero, the best of the best in SOLDIER, an elite group of fighters with the Shinra Electric Power Company. When I was younger, I wanted to be like him.”

“War hero, huh? I never would’ve thought that about him, but I suppose that makes sense, considering his impressive swordsmanship. So, what happened?”

“It must’ve been about seven years ago now. Sephiroth went mad after discovering his origins, and he…” Cloud hesitated as images from that night in Nibelheim flashed in his mind’s eye: the screaming of the townspeople as they were slain echoed and the burning heat emitted from the flames on his skin. He remembered feelings of helplessness, seeing those he grew up with fall before him, and the fires engulfed his hometown. 

Cloud felt a hand on his bare shoulder and glanced up to see Bartz’s concerned look. “Hey, you okay?” he asked softly, worry reflected in his eyes as the brunette rubbed his thumb on his shoulder in a small attempt to comfort him. Cloud gazed into Bartz's tourmaline gray eyes, his tense disposition quickly dissipating. Something about those gray pools and his gentle touch soothed him. It was an excellent reminder to be in the present and not in the past. Although Cloud usually wasn't used to physical contact from other people besides a tiny handful, he felt oddly at ease now. 

The former soldier took a deep breath and nodded, regaining himself. “Yeah. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anymore if you don’t want to,” said Bartz with a small, reassuring smile. 

“Ah. I appreciate it.” 

“Whenever you’re ready, you can tell me then. I won't force it outta ya.” 

Cloud nodded. "Thanks." 

Silence fell between them once again, a little uncomfortable this time around between the two warriors. Cloud couldn’t help but feel guilty for creating an awkward aura between himself and Bartz. He wanted to say something more but decided against it. Perhaps it was better to drop it in the meantime. 

After several minutes passed, Bartz finished patching him up, tying the ends of the bandages together. “Almost done,” Bartz said. The wind warrior held his hand in front of him, hovering an inch above Cloud’s side as he chanted a spell. Once he finished with the enchantment, his palm emitted a warm, green glow, and light surrounded the area on Cloud's side. “There, all done. I used some of my white magic for your wounds. It should be healed in a few hours, so I still suggest you take it easy for now.” 

“Thanks, Bartz,” Cloud said with a nod. "I appreciate your help." 

“Heh. Anything for a friend,” Bartz replied with a soft smile before the brunette hopped up onto his feet. His stomach started to growl. Bartz chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “Guess I’m a bit hungry.” 

“You said there isn’t any food in the kitchen area?” 

“Nope, nothing edible at least. I do have some bread and berries in my bag, though.” 

Cloud reached into his bag again, feeling Bartz’s curious gaze on him as he pulled out a bag of jerky he stocked up on before he got swept up in this world. “You can have some jerky.” 

Bartz cocked his head to the side, looking puzzled. He grabbed the bag from Cloud, studying the strips of meat. “What is it?” he asked.

“They’re strips of meat that have been cured to preserve them and give them flavor. Try some.”

Bartz grabbed a strip of the dried meat, still looking apprehensive. He slipped one end between his teeth into his mouth and took a bite. Cloud watched intently, curious what his comrade thought about the snack from his world. 

“The texture is chewy, but…it’s good. I like the flavor, it’s sweet and salty. I’ve never had anything like this before,” said Bartz, taking another bite from the jerky. 

“I’m glad you like it. You can have as much as you want,” Cloud said with a nod. He reached into his bag and pulled out another item wrapped with a cloth. He unveiled it to reveal a loaf of bread he got from a local shop back in Junon. “Here, you can have some bread too.”

“What about you? Aren’t you hungry?” 

“I’m good right now, thanks,” Cloud said, reaching behind him to grab his discarded top. He slipped his right arm into the sleeve and repeated the process with his left. The blonde zipped up his shirt and relaxed in his seat. 

“Come on, Cloud! I’d feel bad eating in front of you. You can have something small at the very least.” 

Bartz gave him a look with pleading eyes, and Cloud sighed. There was something almost child-like in that look Bartz gave him. It reminded him of the two children who lived with him back home, when they would ask for something like going on a ride with him on his motorcycle, or to bring back something when he came back from his delivery jobs. Most times, Cloud couldn’t say no to them. And now here he was, the companion he was currently traveling with sporting a similar look, asking him to eat with him. 

“All right. I’ll eat something light,” Cloud responded, giving in. He placed the bread on the small table between them to share. 

“Alrighty! That’s that,” said Bartz with a winning smile and plopped down in the other chair. He grabbed his own bag and also pulled out the food he mentioned earlier, half of a loaf of bread and blueberries. Bartz popped a few of the berries in his mouth and asked, “So, what’s up with you? It’s been a while since we last each other. Figured this would be a good time for us to catch up.” 

“Hm, I’ve been busy with my deliveries lately.”

“Deliveries?” Bartz asked as he tore off a piece of bread and bit into it. 

“Yeah. I own a delivery service business.”

“Wow, I never thought you’d be a delivery boy,” Bartz said, surprised.

“Something wrong with that?” Cloud asked, looking puzzled. 

“No, there’s nothing wrong with that!” Bartz said, waving his hands in front of him and a shake of his head in defense. “Well, I never expected you to be the type to get into that line of work. I always thought you’d be going on missions, fight monsters, or other cool things because of all the swords you have.” 

Cloud took a bite of jerky and bit into the dried piece of meat. “You’re not entirely wrong. I do encounter beasts and monsters while I make my deliveries sometimes. Once in a while, I'll go on missions, especially if my friends need extra help.” 

“I see. Sounds like you’re keeping yourself busy.” 

“Yeah, and what about you?"

"After my journey ended, my friends went back to oversee their kingdoms while I went back to traveling the world. But then, after a couple of years, Exdeath came back somehow. So, my friends and I banded together again to stop him. I guess sometime during the battle, we both got swept up here. Speaking of which, wish I can tell my friends I’m okay. They must be worried.” 

Cloud nodded, swallowing the food he had in his mouth. “I know what you mean. I want to tell Tifa and the kids that I’m okay and they shouldn’t worry.” Even with his phone, he couldn't connect with them; there was a lack of service in this realm. But Cloud knew he had friends who can look out for each other, ones he was grateful to have in his life. 

“Oh, I remember her. I remember that she was strong and can really pack a good punch.”

Cloud smirked, knowing full well his friend’s potential. She may be sweet, but she definitely was no pushover and one of the strongest women he ever knew, both physically and mentally. That was something he appreciated about her. “Yeah, that’s why I try to stay on her good side.”

Bartz chuckled, taking another bite from his piece of bread. “So...you started a family with her?”

Cloud pondered on the thought. Bartz was not entirely wrong, though it wasn't what people would call a traditional family. After their journey ended, Cloud and Tifa didn't have a place to call home. The city of Midgar was in ruins, nor did they have a family to return to. Thus, they had to start from scratch and took care of two orphans. “That…It’s a…It's an interesting situation,” Cloud responded, careful with his words. 

“What do you mean?” Bartz asked, cocking his head to the side, confused. 

“Tifa and I...we were together for a few years, but in the end, we decided to remain good friends. I still live with her and the kids, Marlene and Denzel. Marlene’s dad is away for work, and Denzel was an orphan I found in the ruins of what used to be Sector 5. He was passed out in front of the church, so I decided to bring him home. It just happened that way, but I do consider them and my friends as my family.” 

With a sympathetic smile, Bartz said, “I can relate. I consider my companions my family too. They’re an interesting bunch, but they certainly are fun to be around.”

Cloud cocked his eyebrow. “You too?”

“Yeah, before traveling with them, I was wandering the world with my trusty chocobo. My mom died when I was young from an illness, so I was raised mostly by my dad until he passed away. As his dying wish, he wanted me to explore the world. And that’s what I did.” 

"Hm, that's tough. I lost my parents when I was younger, too. I never knew my dad because he died when I was really young. So, I was raised by my mom until I joined the Shinra army to get into SOLDIER." It seemed like their earlier conversation was coming full circle, and it all came back to the person who started it all. Cloud sighed, taking a deep breath. "My mom...she was killed seven years ago when Sephiroth burned my hometown to the ground after he went mad." 

Bartz's eyes widened at that, and a heavy silence fell between the two men. Great, just what he wanted, Cloud wryly thought. The last thing he wanted was to bring the atmosphere down again. Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat, not sure what to say next. "I...Cloud, I had no idea," said Bartz, picking his words carefully. 

Cloud ran his hand through blonde locks and sighed. How was he going to alleviate this tension? "Sorry," he apologized. That was all he could say for the moment. 

Bartz's expression softened and shook his head, shooting a comforting smile at him. "Don't be sorry," said Bartz with a soothing voice. "But I'm glad you shared your story. Nothing like taking that weight off your shoulders, right?"

The swordsman registered the other's words. He did feel a lot better getting that off his chest, and the more Cloud could talk about it, the easier it would get. He glanced up at Bartz, who still had that same comforting smile on his face. Just knowing that Cloud had his friend's support released some tension in his shoulders. "Right," Cloud replied with a nod. He didn't want to make things even more awkward, so he quickly added, “Let’s finish up here and get some rest.” 

“Sure thing." Bartz stood up from his seat and stretched. Then he turned to the fireplace and used a blizzard spell to extinguish the flames. 

Once Cloud gathered his belongings and swung his bag over his shoulder, he turned to Bartz. "C'mon, the rooms are upstairs." 

"Right, lead the way," Bartz said with a nod, as they both left the room for the evening. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bartz laid awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. There were a lot of things running through his mind and prevented him from getting some shut-eye. Were his friends back in his world safe? Were they looking for him? Then there was the fact he got swept up in this world again, much to his annoyance. Why were the gods at war still, and not only that but two completely different gods? What were those creatures he and Cloud saw in the interdimensional rift? Those beasts seemed familiar to him, but he was not sure what to do about them. All these questions ran through his mind that his head started to hurt. 

Then there was his reunion with Cloud. He definitely was not expecting to be reunited with the swordsman, but he was glad to see him again. He noticed a drastic change in Cloud, changes for the better. Although it was a significant improvement from the last time they traveled together—with Cloud having a light-hearted side to him as he discovered—there were still some things that haven’t changed. He was still stoic and hardened, and there were some things he still struggled to open up about. 

Bartz didn't blame him though, after what Cloud shared with him tonight, it's no wonder the other was hard as steel. He noticed the guilt in the swordsman's eyes, the sadness, the pain. He could only imagine the trauma he had gone through - what Sephiroth put him through. 

The thought of it made him angry for his friend; no wonder Cloud despised him. Cloud once looked up to Sephiroth, and he wanted to follow in his footsteps, only for him to betray him and destroy everything dear to him. Bartz saw it when Cloud and Sephiroth fought, hatred and contempt were visible in the blonde’s eyes. It was a scary thought, and Bartz didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that hatred.

The only thing Bartz could do was support his friend. Despite wanting to learn more about the mystery soldier, he wasn't going to force Cloud into opening up. That was something he had to do on his own when he was ready to let his vulnerability show. 

The wind warrior turned over to the other side and decided to try to get some sleep. They were going to travel again in the morning, and he wanted to be sure to have enough energy for that. He closed his eyes, clearing his mind of any other thoughts, and breathed deeply. As sleep started to creep upon him, the last thing he thought about was what the next day would have in store for them. 

* * *

Bartz stirred, coming back to the realm of consciousness as the rays of sun leaked through the window and onto his face. With a groan, he shifted from his position and slowly opened his eyes. For a brief moment, he didn’t recognize where he was, but then everything from the previous day came rushing back to him. So, it wasn’t a dream. He really was swept up in this unknown world again. 

The wanderer sat up with a yawn, stretching his arms up above his head, which resulted in a pop in his spine. He glanced over to the other bed but found it unoccupied, the sheets neatly made. Where was Cloud? His companion’s belongings were on the floor, next to the dresser looking well-kept. Maybe Cloud was working on fixing his hair, Bartz thought. How does he manage to keep his hair spikey? 

Pushing his thoughts aside, Bartz swung his legs over, the wood floor feeling cold to the touch on the bottom of his feet. Bartz wondered what the day would hold for them, but he looked forward to their adventure. He stood up and shuffled over to where his belongings were to get himself ready for the day. 

Bartz grabbed his brass shoulder armor – molded to resemble a wing with intricate etchings and beads attached to his blue flowing cape – pulling it over his head and allowing the spike to rest on his shoulders. Bartz secured it on his left shoulder, making sure it wouldn’t fall off or be jostled around when he moved. Once ensured that the shoulder spike was set, Bartz moved on and grabbed the blue and gold-colored sash, wrapped it around his hips, and secured it with a belt where a sheathed dagger hung on his left hip. 

The door opened just as Bartz finished getting himself ready for the day ahead of him. Cloud walked into the room with his usual stoic expression. Bartz flashed him one of his bright smiles and stood straight. “G' morning, Cloud.” 

“Morning,” Cloud said with a nod. He walked to where his belongings laid and strapped on the harness that carried his many blades. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yeah, I feel light as a feather!” Bartz said with enthusiasm, putting his hands on his hips and stood proud like a hero. Cloud gave him an odd look, probably due to his grand gesture. Maybe he did get a little carried away, but Bartz had no regrets. He slept well last night and felt well-rested. 

“I'm glad to hear that,” said Cloud and smirked after getting over the surprise from Bartz’s actions. “You’ll need the energy for our journey to find the portal back to Materia’s.”

“You got it,” he replied, sitting on the bed to put his boots on. “How are ya feeling, Cloud? How’s your wound?”

Cloud's stoic demeanor seemed to disappear and was replaced with a softer, friendlier look. “The wound healed completely, as you said. I owe you one.” 

Bartz giggled, smiling with confidence. “It was my pleasure! What would ya do without me?” 

This earned him a chuckle from the blonde swordsman and a playful roll of his eyes. “When you’re ready, we can head out.” 

The brunette got up on his feet after putting his boots on, snatched his travel bag from the floor, and slung it over his shoulder where the bag rested on his right hip. “Ready when you are.”

Cloud nodded, doing a once-over of the room to ensure they had everything before closing the door behind them. 

“Ah, a new day for an adventure. I wonder where we’ll end up next,” said Bartz excitedly. 

Cloud hummed in response. As they walked down the hall with their footsteps lightly thumping on the carpet, an explosion occurred up ahead, catching both off guard and knocked them back. 

Bartz coughed, the smoke getting into his lungs and irritating them as he sat up. Coming in through the windows were shiny, crystalline beings, consisting of singular color palettes. One of them resembled Terra, and the other was a copy of Squall. “Manikins!” exclaimed Bartz, getting up on his feet and called upon his sword. 

Cloud also got up, bringing the base blade of his fusion sword in front of him. The Terra manikin brought its hand in front of it, gathering energy together to create a fireball. As the fiery sphere released, Bartz jumped in front of Cloud and summoned a shield to protect them both. After the blast had died down, the Squall manikin charged at them, raising its blade to strike the wanderer, but Cloud intervened with his sword and pushed the enemy back. The two engaged in a duel, leaving Bartz with the Terra manikin. 

The wind warrior dodged and rolled out of the way as the Terra copy shot a string of fireballs in his direction. Using the skills of a monk, Bartz dashed at the enemy and delivered a three-hit combo, followed up with a black mage fire spell, blasting the manikin back to the wall. The impact of the attack caused the Terra imitation to disappear in a puff of smoke. He turned his attention to Cloud, who slashed through the Squall manikin and vanished. As soon as the two enemies were defeated, copies of Luneth, Kuja, and Tidus entered through the broken window. There was also a loud bang coming from the main entrance of the monastery, then persisted with a consistent rhythm. After several blows, the front doors burst open, and more manikins entered the premises. 

“Shit!” Cloud cursed, backing up. This was going to be a challenge to get out of the monastery. 

“Where are they coming from?” asked Bartz as he held his sword in front of him and backed up beside the swordsman. 

“We’ll figure that out later. Just stay focused.” 

There were too many of them. Both warriors could fight the cursed imitations, but Bartz wasn’t sure if there was going to be an end with them. “We need to get out of here!” 

“Right!” Cloud agreed. 

With his ranger abilities, Bartz conjured a bow and shot a string of arrows at their enemies in an attempt to cut down their numbers while they searched for a means of escape. He was able to shoot down some of the imitations when Cloud ordered, “C’mon, follow me!” Bartz nodded and used his geomancer ability to call upon large slabs of rock to come up from the floor, hitting some of the manikins and blocking their paths to slow them down. He ran behind Cloud, heading down the opposite way of the hallway when they reached a spiral staircase going up. 

The pair ran up the metallic staircase, not once looking back until they both reached another door. Bartz shielded his eyes as he exited through the door, the light from the sun temporarily blinded him. As his eyes adjusted, he realized they were on the roof. He joined with Cloud a few feet away from the edge, who looked around for a way to escape. “What do we do now?” Bartz asked. 

The adventurer’s eyes drifted downwards to the ground level, and Bartz started feeling dizzy. He began to shake, his heart racing, and his hands perspired. Whether it be from his phobia of heights, or the fact that they were being hunted down by manikins, he didn’t know. It could be a combination of both factors that were starting to affect him. 

He turned his attention away when he heard the garbled yells of the enemies in the distance, the noise coming closer. From the other side of the monastery, Bartz could spot a few manikins heading in their direction. Just great, he thought. 

“We'll have to jump,” said Cloud, coolly, looking down to the waters of the lake below. 

“What?!” Bartz exclaimed, looking at the other warrior as if he grew another head. There was no way he was jumping. 

“C’mon!” Cloud went towards the edge of the roof while Bartz stood frozen in place. The thought of jumping drained the color from the wanderer’s face. Was Cloud serious? Did they really have to resort to this? They were both capable warriors, couldn’t they just fight through the manikins? But with the number of puppets coming at them, who knows when it’ll end.

Cloud turned to him, confused as to why the wanderer hesitated. “What’s wrong, Bartz?” he asked, concerned. 

Bartz hesitated and inched forward, vertigo still having an effect on him. There had to be another way of getting out of here. “I…uh…I don’t really like heights,” Bartz admitted, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. He cast his gaze downward, ashamed to catch Cloud’s reaction. This also made him drop his guard. 

Suddenly, Cloud pulled him out of the way and used his sword to block the blade from a Luneth manikin. The blonde pushed his enemy away and followed up with a cross slash, making the imitation disappear. He turned back to Bartz. “I don’t think we have much choice.” 

Bartz bit his lip, nervous. He had always been afraid of heights ever since he almost fell off the roof in his hometown. The adventurer was embarrassed, a warrior of light like him devolved into a terrified mess over heights. It was pathetic, but he couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t sure what to do when Cloud stood in front of him, his gaze locked on him. “Cloud?”

“Bartz, do you trust me?” Cloud asked and placed both of his hands on his shoulders. The wind warrior stared into those blue and green pools belonging to his friend, spotting the determination, concern, and urgency in them. They didn't have much time to ponder on the thought. 

Bartz stole a glance away from Cloud towards the enemies that were making their way in their direction. After a brief moment, he nodded, and with a shaky intake of breath, Bartz said, “I trust you, Cloud.” 

Cloud nodded, his hand sliding off his shoulder and took hold of Bartz's hand. Gray eyes widened. This was unexpected, and he definitely didn't see that coming from Cloud. Though a simple gesture, it was enough to make Bartz blush, the pink hue spreading from his cheeks to his ears. He averted his gaze away from Cloud’s; he didn’t want to show his embarrassed look.

Bartz didn’t have any time to ponder on this as a manikin appeared, taking on the appearance of Lightning and swung its blade at him, which he was able to block with his own sword. He deflected the attacker, throwing it off balance and found an opening. He took the opportune moment to stab the manikin in the chest, then followed up with a downward slash, eliminating his opponent. 

He felt a tug on his hand, as he and Cloud reached the edge of the roof. Bartz’s gaze cast downward. He immediately regretted it, his vision becoming blurred, and his breathing uneven. He was hyperventilating at the sight of the long drop, everything was going too fast for him. Bartz's acrophobia was getting to him again. 

The traveler felt Cloud squeeze his hand, a silent gesture to comfort him and let him know he was there for him. Bartz glanced over to Cloud, who nodded and gave his hand another squeeze. This eased his fears a little, taking comfort in the fact his friend was there to support him. He felt okay now, despite the hoard of manikins not too far away from them, because he knew Cloud had his back, just like he had his. Just this thought gave him some courage. 

Bartz clenched his eyes shut—there was no turning back now—as he and Cloud leaped from the roof, their hands still entwined. As he felt the breeze against his face from the initial jump, it felt as if things were almost going in slow motion, time stopping at that moment. Then, as soon as it had started, time seemed to pick up again as they descended and submerged themselves in the freezing waters of the lake. 

The sudden feeling of cold waters hit him hard, forcing Bartz to open his eyes. All he saw were blue, murky waters, with rays of sunlight coming through, and vaguely heard the muffled yells coming from the manikins. He glanced over to Cloud, who began to swim away from the monastery and head towards the shore. The swordsman tugged on his hand and urged him to follow. With a nod, he followed Cloud, the feeling of cold, smooth water on his skin, the pressure of the lake provided resistance against his body, with the sun’s rays providing some light to guide him. 

Bartz started to feel the need for air in his lungs. He let go of Cloud’s hand, regained himself, and swam up towards the surface. As the brunette broke through, Bartz took a deep breath and provided his lungs with much-needed oxygen. He shook the water from his hair, the strands matted to his forehead and neck. Coming up to the surface a few feet away from him was Cloud, the soldier shaking water from blonde spikes. “You okay?” the swordsman asked. 

“Yeah. Think we lost them?” Bartz asked, glancing behind them and looked to see where they had come from. There didn’t seem to be anyone following them from the monastery from what he observed. 

“We’re not out of the woods yet. Let’s keep going,” said Cloud, as he started swimming towards the shore. The brunette mimicked Cloud’s actions and began to swim again, using his arms and legs to propel him through the water. 

After several minutes of swimming later, the two men were able to reach a point where their feet can touch the lake floor and walk through the remaining parts up to the shore. They got out of the water, their clothes hugging their bodies and made them feel heavy. Bartz collapsed on the dirt and grass, out of breath from their swim. “We made it,” he said between breaths, staring up at the blue skies. 

“Yeah,” Cloud replied, doubled over to catch his breath as well. “You did good.”

A weak chuckle escaped from his lips. “Thanks,” said Bartz. He didn’t have any intention of moving from his spot anytime soon. Bartz just wanted to lay there and watch the clouds move across the sky. There was a comfortable silence between the two, and for several minutes, Bartz continued to watch the clouds crossing the heavens, thinking of what possible shapes he could make out. 

“We have to keep moving,” Cloud said, breaking the silence. Bartz glanced over to his friend from his position on the ground. The former soldier shot him an apologetic look. “Sorry.” 

“No, it’s okay. You’re right,” said Bartz, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He watched as Cloud turned around and as he was about to walk away, Bartz called out to him. “Hey, Cloud?” Once he had the other’s attention, he continued with what was on his mind. He felt he needed to say this. Otherwise, it would’ve bothered him. “Thanks for having my back. I’m pretty sure I’m still not fond of heights after that, but you being there with me gave me some courage to take that leap.” 

Cloud’s eyes widened and seemed to be taken aback from his words. After a few seconds passed, the swordsman's expression softened and shot Bartz a small smile. “It takes real courage to face your fears the way you did. It’s admirable.” 

Bartz didn’t expect the praise from the other warrior and was at a loss for words. He stared at the soldier’s retreating figure, his words echoing in his mind again and again. For some reason, those words made him feel warm inside, especially coming from Cloud. He always had great respect for the soldier with his swordsmanship and leadership abilities. And for the blonde man to give him words like that gave him encouragement. Maybe one day, he could build his resolve to overcome his fears altogether. 

“Bartz.”

The wind warrior was pulled from his thoughts, coming back to reality. “Huh? What?” he asked, looking up at Cloud. 

“Let’s go,” Cloud said, back with his usual stoic tone. 

“Oh. Yeah.” He pushed himself up onto his feet and gathered his belongings. “Hey, wait up!” Frantically slinging his bag over his shoulder, Bartz jogged after Cloud, who made his way into the woods. 


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks passed without event, the two warriors traveling in search of the portal that would lead them back to Materia’s tower. So far, they’ve had no luck. 

The pair set up camp after the sun had set. Cloud sat cross-legged by the campfire, wiping down the base of his fusion sword with a clean cloth. He heard movement from the tent where Bartz emerged. With a beaming smile, he came up and sat next to Cloud.

“Is it ready?” Bartz asked, connecting his gaze with Cloud for confirmation. 

“It should be,” Cloud replied, setting his sword down. “Careful, it’s hot.” 

Bartz examined the strange contraption Cloud introduced him to, a portable cookware kit fit for camping out. A small pot sat on top of a small can of gas, which acted as a stove in cooking the soup Bartz prepped with the ingredients they gathered. “This is all very new to me. I’ve never cooked food like this before,” said Bartz, awed by the foreign equipment, examining every inch of it from a safe enough distance.

A smirk tugged on Cloud’s lips and had to remember that his world was different than Bartz’s. From what he speculated, Bartz’s world was not nearly as advanced as Gaia, so seeing what he thought were simple devices or equipment to him would be foreign to the wanderer. He was amused with how curious his companion was, similar to the looks Marlene and Denzel exhibited when he brought back goods from different locations while he went on delivery runs. “Sometimes, when I go on long delivery trips, and I’m not staying in a town or city is when I usually camp out and use this equipment.” 

“We don’t have anything like this back in my world. When I cook, it’s usually over a fire like this,” Bartz said, pointing to the campfire. 

Cloud nodded. “I’ve done that before too. Sometimes it’s easier that way.” Folding the cloth he used to clean the fusion sword, Cloud utilized it to grab the handle of the pot to prevent burning himself. He set it down on the ground and shut off the canister. Going back to his cookware kit, he pulled out two small bowls and two spoons, one for him and Bartz. He poured the soup into the two containers and handed one for Bartz to take. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Bartz said gratefully, taking the bowl from him. 

“Sure thing,” Cloud said with a nod. He took his share and started to eat. He brought a spoonful of soup to his lips, blowing on the contents to cool it down enough before eating. The taste of meat and herbs touched his tongue, savory with a hint of salt. It was delicious, and Cloud was impressed with the many skills Bartz had like hunting and cooking. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised, considering Bartz was always traveling and had to use his survival skills. 

"So, what do ya think?" Bartz asked, blowing at the soup to cool it down before taking a bite. 

Cloud nodded in approval. "You're good at this." 

Bartz chuckled. "Thanks. I wasn't sure how it was gonna turn out because I've never used that thing of yours. But I'm glad you like it." 

The swordsman nodded, taking a bite. After a few moments of silence, the wind chaser asked, “So, what’s your world like?” Cloud caught his curious gray eyes, waiting for his response. “Since you’ve shown me your cooking…thing... I’m curious about what other things your world has.” 

Cloud thought about the best way to describe his world to Bartz. It was worth a shot. “My world…well, most of the towns and cities are somewhat advanced. We use devices or contraptions that make it easier to cook, clean, travel, or entertain ourselves. Actually…” Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small black and rectangular object about the size of his hand. “Here, let me show you,” he said as he presented it to Bartz. 

Bartz, looking intrigued and confused, leaned forward closer to Cloud. “What is that?”

“This is my cell phone. I use this to speak with people back home.” He pushed a button, and a musical chime rang as he turned the phone on. As it came on, the screen lit up and showed an image resembling the wolf pendant Cloud wore. 

“Wow! I’ve never seen anything like that before. How does it work?” 

“When you want to call someone, first they will need a phone number specific to that person,” Cloud explained, leaning closer to Bartz as he showed him how his phone worked. “You use these numbers to contact them, then you can talk with them if they are there to respond. You can also send written messages to the person, and they can receive it within a few seconds, assuming the other person has a cell phone.” 

“Wait, so you can talk with other people with this? Can you speak with people from your world now?"

"No, unless the gods provide service out here, then I can't." 

“Huh. I’m still confused ’bout all this for me to keep up, but that’s cool! Your world is so much different than mine. It would be nice if I get a chance to explore it. Unless I have a guide with me," Bartz said, nudging Cloud.

“Ah. Well, I suppose I can show you around.” Cloud stopped for a moment and thought about it. He didn’t know why he seemed eager to show Bartz around. The last time someone had asked him that, he replied with his trademark “Not interested” line. Then again, this happened during the first time he was in this realm. But even now, as he thought about it, he would probably give a similar response to anyone else. Yet, for some reason, he didn’t mind the thought of showing Bartz what his world had to offer. 

Cloud caught sight of Bartz’s expression after making the offer. The other had a look of surprise but quickly shifted to an excited one. His grin grew from ear to ear, bearing his famous smile at him and giggled; the younger man was beaming at this point. Seeing that expression made Cloud relax. “Really? That’d be great!” 

“Heh. Think you can handle it?” Cloud asked, raising a brow. “Like you said, my world is completely different from yours.”

Bartz gave him a challenging grin. “You don’t think I can? I think I’ll be okay! Besides, I’d have my bodyguard with me to keep me safe,” Bartz said as he wrapped an arm around Cloud’s shoulders and winked at him.

Cloud tensed from the physical contact and tried to suppress the warmth rising in his cheeks. Through the course of the past few days with Bartz, the swordsman noticed characteristics the other man exhibited. Along with being the embodiment of positive energy, Cloud picked up that the brunette was the affectionate type. Was Bartz always like this? Was he always this...touchy? Thinking back to their first journey, Cloud did recall how Bartz was with Zidane and Squall, probably because the wanderer was closer with the genome and the gunblade wielder at the time. He also recalled Bartz acting similarly with some of the other warriors as well.

Cloud pulled himself away from Bartz and cleared his throat. "At this rate, I would have to charge you."

"Or you can give me a friend discount because you're the greatest friend a guy could ask for," Bartz said, leaning forward and giving him a flirty grin while batting his eyelashes. 

Cloud felt his heart skip for a moment. What was that face Bartz exhibited? There was something in that expression that seemed...innocent, yet charming at the same time. The warmth in his cheeks returned, and Cloud was relieved the lighting from the campfire disguised the pink tinge on his face. He quickly regained himself and shrugged his shoulders. "Your loss then. Looks like you'll have to find yourself another guide."

Bartz sat back and pouted. "Aw, you're no fun, Cloud!" 

The swordsman chuckled, satisfied to have the last laugh here. "So, what about you? Do you have something like this in your world?”

Bartz chuckled and went back to his soup. “No, my world is not nearly as advanced as yours. The closest thing I can think of is the fire-powered ship and the airship.” He scratched his chin, thinking of any other technological advancements in his world. “Back in my world, we had the power of the crystals: wind, water, fire, and earth. There were some mechanisms used to amplify their powers, but that ended up doing more harm than good.”

“What happened?”

“We were supposed to prevent them from shattering, but we didn’t succeed, and that was how Exdeath was released and wreaked havoc.” Bartz laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “It feels like so long ago since that first journey with my friends even though it was only a few years. It feels that way here too.”

“Hm. I see.”

Bartz set his bowl down, finished with his soup with a satisfied look. “Ahh, that was delicious.” 

Cloud nodded, still working through the last of his soup. A comfortable silence fell between them, as the blonde finished with his soup and set his bowl aside. A few minutes passed when Bartz broke the silence.

“Y’know, I've meant to say this, but there’s something different about you,” said Bartz as he leaned back on his hands, tourmaline gray eyes studying Cloud. 

Cloud shot him a curious look. “What do you mean?” He didn’t think there was anything too much different with himself, though he was curious what his ally had to say. And it had been a few years since he and Bartz traveled together.

“Well, it seems like you’re more relaxed than before. The last time we were summoned here, it seemed like you shouldered a lot or always had something on your mind.” Bartz straightened up, grabbed a loose branch lying beside him, and started to draw random patterns in the dirt. Cloud observed the wanderer; it seemed like his companion was nervous. Why was that? “Take no offense to this, but before there was a heavy aura surrounding you at the time, and a bit cold. Now, the atmosphere seems a lot lighter.” 

The swordsman’s eyes widened as the words registered. Reflecting back, he did seem like he was cold and uncaring for his companions when, in reality, he did care. Even when his memories were hazy the last time, he was convinced that he had to keep his distance from his allies. He couldn’t explain it back then, and it wasn’t until after he had returned to his world the first time with all of his memories did he realize why. He was scared, afraid that if he grew close with his allies, then they’d all be ripped away from him. Aerith’s death was reasonably fresh when he returned to his world, and Cloud continued on his journey with Avalanche. Someone he held dear had returned to the Lifestream, and it was painful for him, but he had to complete his mission. 

These past few years had been brutal for Cloud, and he was still in the process of healing, to atone and move forward with his life. Cloud caught Bartz’s gaze and nodded to him. “Ah. You can say that. A lot has happened since we last traveled together, but things are different now.” He took in a deep breath, his muscles relaxing as he slowly exhaled. He stared into Bartz’s eyes, the light from the campfire reflecting in those irises. “I’m sorry if I’ve done or said anything to hurt you or the others.”

Bartz stopped doodling in the ground with the branch, his eyes wide and jaw dropped slightly. After a moment passed, Bartz’s shocked expression softened and grinned at him. “You don’t have to apologize, Cloud! It was hard for all of us back then.” 

“Even for you?” Cloud asked, cocking an eyebrow. “You’ve always been so carefree like you didn’t have anything to worry about.”

Bartz nodded and turned his gaze to the campfire. “Yeah, it sure was. But y’ know, I realized that I should not live my life being sad. It was something I learned from my dad.” 

“Heh. You sure do a good job at it.” It was true. Bartz always seemed so positive despite the circumstances around him. The wanderer radiated with a bright light, and he always wore a smile on his face wherever he went. There was nothing that seemed to bring the younger man down, and it was no wonder Cloud questioned Bartz’s internal struggles. “But…I suppose we’ve all gone through tough times.” Cloud studied Bartz’s expression, one that represented content, looking relaxed as he did most of the time, the light from the fire flickering on his tanned skin and gray eyes. 

The wind warrior turned back to Cloud, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. “Well, anyway! I like this new you. I’m enjoying the company.” 

Cloud’s eyes widened this time. He wasn’t expecting to hear that from the other. Seconds after, the blonde relaxed and couldn’t help but chuckle. “That’s good to hear. Glad you’re having fun.” 

“Yeah! Wandering and exploring the world is always fun, but it’s more enjoyable when you have someone with you. Like they say, no road is long with good company.” 

Cloud had to admit, it was a nice change of pace from his usual routine or missions. Not to say his current life was mundane—he appreciated everything he had going for him right now—but he wanted to shake things up. Maybe this was what he needed, and what better way than to travel with an old ally and friend? “That’s true. I guess you’re a tolerable companion,” he said with a smirk. 

“Oh, thanks!” Bartz exclaimed, playfully punching Cloud’s right arm and laughed. 

Cloud chuckled and continued to tease the brunette. “Or maybe not.”

“Hey!” huffed the wanderer and crossed his arms, feigning hurt. “Take that back!”

“Hm…hate to break it to you, but your chances are not looking good,” Cloud said with a smirk.

“Oh, you’re such a jerk! And here I thought you were the perfect gentleman!” Bartz shoved Cloud playfully and laughed, momentarily throwing the blonde off-balance from his spot. 

As their light-hearted banter dissipated, the pair sat quietly, looking up at the dark sky, which served as a canvas for the thousands of stars scattered on it. It was a comfortable silence as they continued to watch the stars and listened to the chirping of crickets. It was a peaceful night, and Cloud wanted to soak it in as much as possible. There were going to be many more battles and struggles on this journey, so he tried to savor quiet moments like this. 

“The stars look great, don’t they?” Bartz asked, breaking the silence. 

Cloud nodded, not once tearing his gaze from the sky. “Yeah.” 

Bartz stretched his arms up above his head and laid back, resting his head on his hands as he stared up at the sky in front of him. “Sometimes, I don’t put up my tent because I like falling asleep to the sight of the stars.”

A small smirk tugged at his lips. That sounded like something he’d expect from his companion. “I can see why. It’s nice.”

Bartz nodded. “When I was younger, my mom told me a story about the stars, about how each one of them is a different world. If that were true, then would that mean we’d all share the same sky?” the wind warrior asked, looking hopeful. 

It sounded almost childlike. Then again, there was nothing wrong with that. Cloud remembered having that sense of wonder, curiosity, and a similar perspective of the world at one point. Those were simpler times. It made him wonder if he could see the world that way again. “Hm. Based on that logic, then I’d say yes.”

“There are so many stars, makes you wonder just how many different worlds are out there. There are countless amounts it seems, and it also makes you realize that the universe is so much bigger while we are a minuscule part of it. And out of all the worlds out there, we were selected to come together here.”

“Ah. Never thought about it that way.”

“If we were to go home, then we can think of each other by looking at the stars. Not just each other, but our other friends too.”

“…Yeah.” Home. He wondered how he and his companions would get home. Last time, they were able to go back by breaking the cycle, by defeating Chaos and using the power of the crystals they all journeyed to obtain. He wasn’t sure how it would work this time around, they were not searching for gems or working to defeat Chaos. Yes, there was Spiritus, but he had a gut feeling he’s not the person they were supposed to go after. Perhaps that’s why they were going on this quest to figure out who the real culprit was. Maybe then, they can all return to their realms.

“Cloud?” Bartz asked in a soft and timid voice after several moments of silence.

“Hm?” Cloud turned his head slightly in Bartz’s direction to indicate he was listening.

The wind warrior sat up and turned his curious gaze to him. “Why do your eyes glow?” 

Cloud tensed at the question. The swordsman did not expect that. Out of all the questions, why that? His eyes served as a reminder of what he was and what he went through. It was something he'd have to live with for the remainder of his life. He recollected vague images where he was held in the Shinra mansion shortly after the Nibelheim incident and was kept there to be experimented on for almost five years. 

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear when Bartz called out to him the first time. “Cloud?” It sounded muffled like his ears were stuffed with cotton. “Cloud!” The blonde snapped from his thoughts and was greeted with Bartz waving a hand in front of his face. “Cloud, hey, you okay?” Bartz asked, looking concerned with a hint of fear. 

“Y-Yeah,” the swordsman said with a shaky breath. With a slow and deep breath, he regained his composure. 

“You sure? You gave me quite the scare there.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry I worried you.” He felt guilty, the last thing he wanted was to worry his friend, and he didn’t want to make a habit out of it. 

“It’s okay,” Bartz replied with a smile, albeit a forced one. 

Cloud studied his companion. He could tell from a mile away that Bartz was genuinely worried. The wanderer looked like he wanted to ask more questions but remained silent with pursed lips. Cloud knew Bartz wasn’t going to pry further, and the swordsman trusted him for that. He appreciated Bartz for being patient with him, especially when he would trail off in the middle of a story sometimes. 

Cloud took another deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. He can do this. He can face his demons, he had in the past, right? And he trusted Bartz, he had proven himself to be trustworthy since the start of their journey together. “My eyes…the reason why they glow is because of something in my past.” He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts and inhaled deeply. He wondered whether to keep going or not. What would Bartz think of him? Would he look at him differently? Would he still be accepted? “I…They were the result of an experiment that was conducted on me.” 

“Experiment?” 

“Yeah…In my world, there’s this mad scientist named Hojo.” An image of the professor laughing maniacally came into his mind, and just the thought of him made him shudder, and his blood boil. He really was a madman who didn’t care if people got hurt in the process, just as long as he was able to further his unethical research. What he did was unforgivable, and it was because of his experiments that he had to suffer the trauma he experienced. “He experimented on people…he tried to make Sephiroth clones—by immersing them in mako and injecting Jenova cells into the blood.”

“What’s that?” Bartz asked. 

“Mako is the liquid form of the Lifestream, which is what gives the planet life. Jenova was what people called ‘a calamity from the skies,’ and it tried to destroy the planet thousands of years ago. Anyway, I…was one of those experiments and I was kept in a test tube for almost five years. I was a failed experiment to Hojo, who was trying to create another Sephiroth. The glow in my eyes …they are the effects of prolonged exposure to mako. In my world, they call them mako eyes, usually found in members of SOLDIER, which gave them superhuman abilities. Even though I was never in SOLDIER, Hojo used me as a lab rat in an attempt to create another Sephiroth."

“Cloud…” Bartz trailed off, not sure what else to say. The atmosphere was thick, prominent enough for it be cut through with a Tonberry's knife. Cloud cursed himself for seeming to bring down the mood a lot lately. Bartz placed a hand on Cloud’s shoulder, a gesture to comfort his friend. Cloud forced a small smile, grateful for Bartz’s support. 

Cloud sighed. “There’s…nothing I can do to change what happened, but I have to accept that and move forward.”

Bartz gave him a reassuring grin. “Whatever you’re going through, you can do it. I believe in you because you’re a strong guy. And… I’m glad you didn’t turn out to be another Sephiroth. Then I probably would’ve never been friends with you. Besides, one Sephiroth is already too much.” 

This surprised him. The other believed in him, even when there were moments when Cloud felt far from strong. He had his friends’ support through his struggles, and he was a fool for trying to push them away before. Bartz’s words gave him further encouragement, reassurance that he was walking on the right path. “Thanks, Bartz.”

The hand on his shoulder—which he had barely noticed by this point—slipped away as Bartz sat back in his original position. “Anytime! We’re friends, after all, right?”

Cloud nodded. “…Right.” Those words reminded him of his best friend, Zack, a First-Class SOLDIER he once aspired to be - aside from Sephiroth - when he was involved with Shinra. He looked up to him, and he was his first real friend since leaving Nibelheim. Zack was optimistic, encouraged Cloud to keep trying for SOLDIER before everything with Shinra and Sephiroth went south. His best friend always had a smile, even in his eternal sleep. 

Now that Cloud thought about it, Bartz was a lot like Zack in some aspects. He was positive, energetic, and easy-going. The freelancer seemed to journey on with a smile, carefree, and the type to go with the flow. Maybe that was why Cloud felt comfortable with the wanderer and found himself loosening up around him. He was okay with this, it was refreshing and reminded him of a time when his world wasn’t so dark. 

Bartz yawned and stretched his arms above his head. “I’m tired. Shall we call it a night?”

“You’re right, it’s starting to get late,” said Cloud, trying to suppress a yawn, his eyes beginning to feel heavy. “Let’s wrap up here and get some rest.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Bartz stood in the middle of an empty field, the gentle breeze blowing through the sea of wildflowers surrounding him. He closed his eyes to bask in the feel of the wind against his skin, cooling him down from a warm, sunny day.

Upon opening his tourmaline eyes, he spotted a figure standing several feet before him, their back turned to him. Based on the black outfit and the spikey Chocobo-colored locks, he knew it was Cloud. Bartz smiled brightly and called out to the other warrior, walking up to his friend. The swordfighter did not respond, not so much as a twitch from Cloud.

Bartz's smile faltered and frowned. Something was amiss with his companion. Slowly, he walked up beside Cloud. He placed a hand on his bare shoulder and leaned forward to take a look at his companion. The other wore his usual stoic expression, but when he looked into his aquamarine eyes, the air from his lungs left him. They were glowing brighter than usual, and the hints of aqua in his eyes were more prominent. Those eyes did not exhibit the friendly gaze he would usually receive from the swordsman; it was anything but that. There was something ominous with them, the pupils of his eyes an oblong shape with pointed ends, similar to a snake's.

With quick movements, Cloud's arm snapped up, his hand wrapped around Bartz's throat, cutting off air circulation. He clawed at it for the other man to release him, but to no avail. Cloud lifted him with ease, squeezing tighter around his throat. Bartz tried to call his name, but nothing but a squeak managed to come from him. Cloud, why are you doing this? No, this wasn't the Cloud he knew. This person was someone completely different. Bartz's eyes burned with tears, his lungs in desperate need of air. The last thing he saw as he faded from this realm was the glowing snake-like eyes burning into his soul.

* * *

Bartz snapped his eyes open and gasped as he sat up. He inhaled deeply, taking in as much air into his lungs as possible, then exhaled, his breath shaky, sweat beading his forehead. It was a dream, he thought. Although it was not real, the image of Cloud's snake-like eyes burned into his mind's eye, causing a chill to run down his spine. What was up with that? It wasn't a kind of omen, was it? Bartz shook his head. No, it was just a dream, nothing more. He's had some bizarre fantasies in the past, but nothing came of it. Still, he couldn't resist feeling a little shaken up after _**that**_. Bartz ran his fingers through the mop of hazelnut hair, sighed, and shot a nervous glance at the figure beside him.

Cloud was sound asleep on his side, and Bartz sighed in relief. He watched the other as he slept, taking in the steady rise and fall of his chest and rhythmic breathing. He continued to stare at the swordsman, admiring how peaceful he looked in his slumber and how the blonde didn't have his usual crease in his brows. There was no way Cloud would hurt him like the one in his dreams, right? So far, he had an enjoyable time traveling with Cloud, and he noticed how kind the swordsman was to him; it was difficult to imagine him otherwise. The freelancer couldn't think of a time when Cloud had done something remotely wrong to him, even when the other was once on Chaos' side.

With a groan, Cloud shifted in his sleep, and his bangs fell over his eyes. At that moment, it was as if he was under an enchantment, Bartz reached over to Cloud and brushed his bangs aside to show his face. His fingertips lightly brushed against soft skin, his fingers going through golden locks. Bartz was hypnotized, his mind in a haze. Cloud's locks were delicate, the strands caressing his digits. His mind snapped out of his reverie, and after realizing what he had done, Bartz retracted his hand. The wind warrior didn't know what compelled him to do what he just did; he just felt the urge to do it.

The wanderer continued to watch Cloud as he slept. Something was entrancing about the sleeping man beside him. He didn't know what it was - maybe it was the lighting, or perhaps it was Cloud's soft and vulnerable expression - but Bartz realized how handsome the other looked.

Wait. Did Bartz just think Cloud was handsome? Where did that come from? Was his mind playing tricks on him again? Yet, at the same time, it's not like it wasn't true. Cloud was an attractive man, perhaps even more so than before now that he seemed more relaxed and more approachable than before. He studied Cloud, taking note of the other's smooth and fair skin, the scar above the blonde's left eye, his slim nose, and rose lips.

A soft smile graced his features, feeling oddly content. He had a warm feeling in his chest, and the temperature in his cheeks crept up. Bartz laid down on his side, not once taking his eyes off Cloud and continued to watch the older swordsman sleep. He kept his gaze on the other man as fatigue crept upon him. As Bartz's eyes drooped to a close and lost himself to the world of dreams, the last thing he thought about was Cloud's peaceful face.

* * *

"Look, Cloud, there's a stream up ahead. Let's take a break," said Bartz as he pointed to the rivulet and jogged ahead. He squatted down next to the water, removed his fingerless gloves, and washed his hands.

"Alright. I'll scout the area and see if there is a portal nearby," Cloud said. "Keep a lookout."

"Got it," Bartz replied with a nod. "Don't keep me waiting for too long now." He shot Cloud a coquettish smile and wink, in which the swordsman responded with a playful roll of his eyes.

"Just stay alert. I'll be right back."

As Cloud walked into the woods, Bartz turned his attention back to the stream. The water felt fresh and smooth to the touch as he cleansed his hands. It would be nice to dip his feet for a little bit. Deciding to do just that, Bartz removed his boots and long socks, relieving his feet from the constriction of his shoes. After rolling up his leggings to his knees, he dipped his feet into the refreshing water. The wanderer sat back and sighed contently, closing his eyes as Bartz basked in the feel of the sun on his skin and the mild breeze whirling through his hair.

He and Cloud traveled for another two weeks and have yet to find a portal back to Materia's. It was uneventful, to say the least, with a few manikins and other beasts they took care of without breaking a sweat. But he wasn't one to complain much, wandering was what he did best after all, and Bartz loved talking with Cloud, even though he usually did most of the talking. But even so, it would be great if they could get somewhere on their quest and make some sort of progress.

Bartz decided not to think about that and relished in the feel of the water running through his feet. The wind warrior took notice of all the beautiful flowers around him, how they exhibited vibrant colors of red, orange, and white, their petals out in full bloom. Bartz plucked a small cluster of alstroemeria and examined it, twirling it between his fingers as he admired their beauty. He brought a flower up to his nose and found there was no scent with it. But Bartz didn't dwell much on it and went back to admiring them. The alstroemerias presented a vivid shade of orange. Six petals were alternating between striped and solid-colored, which resupinate out to create a trumpet-like shape.

He picked out more flowers, this time white daisies, and red gardenias, and arranged them together with the alstroemerias to make a small but gorgeous bouquet. Bartz smiled wide at the arrangement, his eyes twinkling with joy when a thought came to mind. The wind warrior began to hum a song as he tied the stems together, alternating the colors between red, orange, and white.

As he tied the flowers together, Cloud came back not long after and commented with a smirk, "Looks like you're enjoying yourself there."

Bartz turned to the swordsman and laughed. "Heh, of course. Why wouldn't I?" He waved to Cloud and urged him to sit next to him, patting the space beside him. "Come sit next to me and put your feet in the water. It feels great!"

The wanderer lightly kicked his feet in the water, the clear and cold liquid sloshing as he did. He heard Cloud's footsteps move behind him, followed by a shuffling. He shot a glance in his direction and noticed the blonde unbuckling and removing the harness carrying all the blades that made up his fusion sword. Bartz's grin grew as Cloud approached him and sat down beside him to his right. He watched as his companion removed his heavy boots and socks, and rolled up his pant legs. The swordsman dipped his feet in the water as well and sighed contently.

Bartz giggled. "See, doesn't it feel great?" he asked and went back to tying the flower stems together, making a short garland.

"Ah, you're right." Cloud agreed with a nod then raised an eyebrow at him when he noticed the short garland of flowers. "What are you doing?"

Bartz tied the two ends of the garland together to create a circle of flowers. "This, my curious compadre, is a flower crown." He held the wreath of flowers before him, admiring how lovely it turned out. The wanderer turned to Cloud with the crown and placed it on his head. His fingers lingered on Cloud, running through blonde locks for a moment before pulling back to admire his handiwork. "There ya go! It looks great on ya!" Cloud looked surprised and didn't say anything in response. He looked pensive, and Bartz leaned in to get a read on the other warrior. "Somethin' on your mind?"

"Hm. This reminded me of the time Aerith did something similar while we were on our journey," Cloud said with a nod, reminiscing back. "She created flower crowns like these for Tifa and Yuffie, and the girls loved them. They tried to get us in on it, but the guys and I thought it wasn't our style."

Bartz listened to the other's story and laughed. "I bet you said your famous line!"

"What famous line?" Cloud asked with a cocked brow.

"Not interested," Bartz said in a deeper voice with closed eyes and frown, mimicking Cloud. He chuckled and went back to his happy demeanor with a shrug. "Or whatever."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, challenging Bartz with a smirk. "You forget that Squall says' whatever,' right?"

Bartz snickered. "Okay, you're right, you've got me there. But this isn't about Squall right now, it's about you, my friend." Bartz leaned in once more, studying the other's expression with a mischievous smirk. "Was I right about what you said to Tifa and your other friends? About how you weren't interested in the flowers and in that manner?" Bartz leaned in once more, studying the other's expression.

Cloud stared back at him unfazed, that smirk still present as he too leaned in close to Bartz. Their faces were less than a foot away from each other, both men engaged in a staring contest, neither one of them wanting to back down from their playful competition. "And what of it? What do you have to gain from my response?"

Bartz kept his gaze on Cloud, though internally, he struggled to remain focused under the swordsman's stare, those azure and aqua eyes seeming to stare deep into him. Oh stars, those eyes, he thought, getting lost in those pools. They were hypnotic, mysterious, and beautiful. He mentally shook himself from his reverie and smiled. "Sounds to me you're tryin' to dance around the question."

"Am not."

The traveler giggled, poking the soldier's arm. "Yes, you are, Cloud. Just admit it and let me have this win."

"Oh, is that what this is about?" There was a glint in his eyes and a tug on Cloud's lips. "In that case, I won't say."

A look of surprise appeared on Bartz's face but then gave a mopey expression. The brunette placed a hand on Cloud's arm and shook it. "Aw, you're killin' me, Cloud! Why do you have to go and do that to me?"

"Hey, you brought it upon yourself," Cloud said, sitting back with a smug look.

Bartz pouted and sat back with his arms crossed over his chest. A comfortable silence fell between the two, and the wanderer took a moment to study Cloud, who turned back to stare at the stream. His gaze lingered on him, and that's when he caught sight of the genuine smile on his features. This was the second time he spotted a sincere grin from Cloud, which left him feeling warm.

Bartz didn't realize he was staring at Cloud until the swordsman turned to him with a confused look. "What?" Cloud asked.

"Your smile," Bartz said, his grin growing.

"Huh?"

"Y'know, you should smile more often. I like it, it's cute." Realizing what he said, the wanderer averted his gaze with wide eyes, his cheeks emanating a pink hue, his heart pounding. Did he really say Cloud's smile was cute? Why did he say that out loud? Dang it, Bartz, why did you run your big mouth, he thought and mentally kicked himself. "I, uh...I mean..."

His heart skipped a beat. There it was again, that same warm feeling he felt when he watched Cloud sleep that night. What was this feeling? Where was it coming from, and why did Bartz feel this way with Cloud recently? He knew for a fact that he didn't have these strange feelings when they first started their adventure.

"…Thanks," Cloud said softly as he too averted his gaze from the wanderer. Bartz snuck a look to his companion and noticed the small blush on Cloud's cheeks. It was faint, but it was present. It was a notable difference to Cloud's usually fair skin, and his heart jumped again. He was thrown for a loop, because he made Cloud Strife blush, even just a little. And he probably would've teased him for it if he wasn't embarrassed himself.

"Ah..." Bartz trailed off, not sure what to say. He didn't get a chance to finish his thoughts when the sound of a growl and footsteps reached his ears. Bartz glanced over his shoulder and saw a behemoth, baring its fangs with a roar. The wind warrior rolled his eyes and stood up, Cloud doing the same. "Looks like break time is over." He summoned his sword and pointed it at the enemy. "Let's get this show on the road!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. So, I was doing some research on some of the flowers and some common meanings for them, but there may be several meanings for them. Just thought I'd share this little tidbit with you. :D
> 
> Red gardenias = Admiration, respect  
> Orange alstroemeria = Positive energy, passion, friendship, devotion  
> White daisy = Innocence, new beginning, purity, true love, harmony


	7. Chapter 7

“Cloud…”

The soldier’s blood ran cold when he recognized that voice. It was Sephiroth, no doubt haunting him again. He stood in the middle of an empty space, no sign of Bartz or anything. Just a black area with Sephiroth’s disembodied voice taunting him. He grimaced and gritted his teeth as pain coursed through his head. Cloud took a deep breath, an attempt to keep himself grounded. Even though he couldn’t physically see Sephiroth, Cloud still felt his presence looming over him, which made the hairs on his neck stand on end.

He didn’t want Sephiroth getting under his skin again; his arch-nemesis always knew what buttons to press to get to him. “What the hell do you want?” Cloud demanded, bringing a hand up to his head to calm the pain and ringing in his ears.

The silver-haired swordsman laughed maniacally in his mind. “Such a shame you still don’t realize the power within you. But you feel it, don’t you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Mother’s cells.”

“J-Jenova?”

“I suppose in due time, you will realize the truth.” Sephiroth laughed again, gradually fading out as Cloud gripped his head, eyes clenched shut as he struggled to regain himself.

* * *

Cloud’s eyes snapped open and gasped, his heart thumping in his chest, sweat beading on his forehead. It was a dream. The swordsman was both relieved and perturbed. It had been about a year since he defeated Sephiroth back in the Midgar ruins and was finally able to start moving forward. But now Sephiroth was in this world too, so there was no doubt he would try to torment Cloud again. Sephiroth’s voice echoed in his mind, his words looming over him. What did he mean? Realize what exactly? What were his machinations?

He shook his head. Sephiroth was trying to play mind tricks on him again to get him to lose his cool. Cloud sighed and sat up, a hand on his forehead and temple. He felt something wrapped loosely around his waist, and Cloud glanced down to the source. Sprawled out next to him was Bartz sound asleep, the thin sheet haphazardly covering him. The wanderer had an arm loosely wrapped around Cloud as he mumbled something about chocobos in his slumber.

Cloud’s expression softened, and at that moment, all thoughts of Sephiroth seemed to have melted away as he studied his companion, blissfully lost in the dream world. Even in his sleep, Bartz looked peaceful and happy. There was nothing that seemed to bring him down. At least one of us is having sweet dreams, Cloud thought, a small grin tugging the corner of his lips. Carefully, Cloud took the arm around him and placed it down by the sleeping wanderer as he scooched away, mindful to not disturb the younger man. He stood up, his sight still set on Bartz’s resting figure. Cloud reached down, grabbed hold of the thin sheet covering him, and brought it up to the other’s shoulders, tucking him in.

With quiet footsteps, Cloud made his way to his equipment, where he put his boots on and grabbed his fusion sword. He strode over to the tent’s entrance to exit, but not before shooting another glance at Bartz’s slumbering form. The other was still asleep, in the same fashion Cloud left him, the steady rise and fall of his figure evident. Content with the result, the swordsman exited the tent.

* * *

When morning arrived, Cloud continued on his quest with Bartz. They finally found a portal, and both warriors took the opportunity to jump in. Upon exiting, they found themselves in a much different place compared to the forest. Now, they were inside a building or dungeon, the walls a deep purple color and the floors a dark blue, and the area was dimly lit by purple lights. There were sloped, elevated platforms that led to higher levels, and there were tunnels that led to different rooms or areas. It looked like they were in a maze of some sort, the scents rancid smelling, and gave off an ominous vibe.

“I never liked this place. It always gave me the heebie-jeebies,” said Bartz and shivered.

“We’ll be okay,” said Cloud, eyes scanning for anything peculiar. “Stay on your toes.”

“Yeah, okay,” Bartz replied with a nod, following his blonde companion as they traversed forward. “This place belonged to that Emperor guy, right? I remember he really liked his traps.”

Just as Bartz finished his sentence, Cloud heard the sound of scraping. He turned back and saw a piece of marked tile sink beneath Bartz’s foot. The wanderer shot him a sheepish look, then transitioned into a worried one as the sound of gears reached their ears. A sense of dread came upon Cloud as he listened to the different gears turning and tried to piece together what it was. The swordsman glanced down, where he spotted a small gap in the floor and realized they were standing on a trap door. “Look out!”

Cloud dove into Bartz just as the trap door gave way beneath their feet, his arms wrapped protectively around the wind chaser, and twisted his body so his friend didn’t feel the full impact from the fall. They landed on the floor with a thud a few feet away from the trap, the booming of the trap door resounding loudly until it eventually faded, along with the turning of gears.

As the adrenaline died down, Cloud sighed in relief and loosened his arms around Bartz to take a look at him for any injuries. His companion didn’t appear to be hurt – just a little shaken up – but he had to make sure. He looked into the wanderer’s tourmaline eyes and saw the relief in them. “You okay?” Cloud asked with a soft and unconsciously deeper voice, the hand on Bartz’s neck lingering as he rubbed comforting circles with his thumb. Their breaths mingled between them, faces inches apart, gazes locked together.

After the intense staring between the two warriors, Bartz seemed to snap out of his daze, his eyes wide. As if he got burned, Bartz sat up quickly and moved off of Cloud, his cheeks growing red. The loss of contact left Cloud feeling slightly disappointed.

Wait, what?

Baffled by this realization, Cloud questioned why he felt that way. After all, _**he**_ was the one who typically wasn’t that fond of physical contact. So why was this time any different? And what was that all about, that brief but tender moment with Bartz just now? It felt like at the moment, he was bewitched under a spell and went with his instincts. Cloud didn’t realize his actions until the deed was done. Upon realizing this, Cloud felt bashful, the temperature in his cheeks rising, his heart rate accelerating. It would also explain why Bartz was acting offbeat and embarrassed. He attempted to examine Bartz’s expression, but the younger man turned the other way.

“Y-Yeah. I’m okay. Thanks,” Bartz replied, still not quite meeting his gaze, the blush coloring his cheeks and ears. The traveler cleared his throat and seemed hesitant to look at him directly. “I owe ya one.”

Cloud nodded, still coming out of his daze. “Don’t worry about it.” The soldier shook himself from his reverie and stood up, dusting himself off from any dirt that clung to him. “C’mon.” He extended his hand and offered it to Bartz.

Bartz looked at Cloud’s gloved hand, his expression uncertain. As the wind warrior placed his hand in his, Cloud helped his friend onto his feet. “Thanks, Cloud,” said Bartz, who appeared to be more at ease than moments before.

“Sure.” Cloud glanced over to where the trap was, which consisted of a pit with spikes sticking out from the bottom.

“Boy, that was a close call. We would’ve been skewered if it wasn’t for your quick reactions,” Bartz said with a weak laugh, also looking down into the pit with a grimace.

“Yeah. C’mon let’s look for another way around,” Cloud said, already making his way down another hall. “Stay alert. We don’t want to activate any more traps.”

“Yeah,” Bartz drawled sarcastically as he followed Cloud down the hall. “Easier said than done. Like I said, that Emperor guy really liked his traps.”

“It looks like there are specific etchings on some of the tiles. I suspect they are what activate the traps. So, keep a lookout for those.”

“Got it. Hopefully, we can find a portal soon so we can skedaddle from here.”

The pair continued forward, navigating through the maze of the pandemonium, minding the pieces of the walls or floor that may be indications for traps. As Cloud walked up to the next story, he came to a halt, holding his hand out for Bartz to do the same. He reached back, gripping the handle of the fusion sword.

“What’s up?” Bartz asked, confused.

Cloud stood still, a chill running through his spine, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand, and goosebumps to appear on his arms. He sensed a malicious presence nearby and icy eyes on him. There was dense energy surrounding them. “We’re being watched.”

“Watched?” Bartz questioned, looking around as well and summoned his sword.

“Yeah, stay alert,” Cloud said, hesitantly removing his hand from the fusion sword and proceeded with caution. The swordsman listened for anything peculiar, and he couldn’t shake the malevolent energy he sensed; it was suffocating him. If only he could pinpoint where their enemies were hiding, then maybe he could strike them down. Hopefully, doing so could possibly take some of the edge off him.

As they crept up to the next level, Cloud heard the faint sound of what sounded like footsteps coming from around the corner. Once again, he held his hand out for Bartz to slow down, and both warriors pressed their backs on the cold stone walls. From what Cloud was able to pick up, there were multiple footfalls, all traveling at a slow pace. Cloud took in a deep breath, his hand back on the handle of his fusion sword, slowing his footsteps even more so to minimize any sounds he made. He nodded to Bartz, a silent cue to get ready for an attack, the suspense thick in the air.

With a grunt, Cloud swung the fusion sword overhead, and it rang as it clashed with what looked like a lance. His gaze locked with a familiar face, and he could tell immediately that it wasn’t an imitation, due to the lack of crystalline textures and single colors. The person before him was dressed in dark purple armor with a helmet resembling the shape of a dragon’s head, which covered most of his face. The warrior was a dragoon, no doubt. Cloud remembered him, and even recalled battling the dragoon fighter when he was on Chaos’ side and the other on Cosmos’.

“Kain?” Bartz asked with wide eyes, mouth agape.

This seemed to surprise the other warrior and lowered his guard a little. “Bartz?” said Kain in his usual deep voice.

Two other warriors appeared before them, their weapons were drawn. One fighter was a blonde youth who wore a black jacket, white pants, and a red cape. Cloud did not recognize him, but he knew the other who accompanied him, a petite young man with long blonde hair tied at the back wearing a blue long-sleeved tunic. It was Ramza from Ivalice.

“Ramza?” Cloud questioned and also lowered his guard. The swordsman backed off of Kain and lowered his weapon.

The young squire narrowed his eyes and examined him, the gears in his mind turning to put the pieces together. His eyes widened in realization. “Is that you, Cloud?”

In the corner of his eye, Cloud caught sight of Bartz walking up beside him toward Kain. “You gave us quite the scare there! We thought you guys were the enemies!”

“We thought the same,” Kain said coolly though the dragoon shot a glare in Cloud’s direction and frowned. Although his eyes were covered due to his helmet, he can feel the dragoon’s hard stare on him. Looks like the other remembered him and his once alliance with Chaos. But, Cosmos brought Cloud to her side before another cycle began, and fought on her side until they all went home to their worlds. But, for whatever reason, Cloud didn’t recall seeing Kain after he was brought over to Cosmos’ side. Still, the look he received from the other warrior irked him, and he couldn’t help but also furrow his challenging eyes at him.

“Seems like you all know each other,” said the young man in the black coat and red cape. “Mind filling me in?”

“Heya! The name’s Bartz,” the wind chaser chirped in happily with a broad grin.

“Hi, I’m Ace,” the young man replied. “I’m an Agito Cadet at Akademeia.”

“Fortune be with you. I am Ramza Beoulve,” Ramza chimed in, pressing his palm against his chest and nodded.

Breaking his staring contest with Kain, Cloud turned his attention to Ace and said in a curt tone as he put the fusion sword away, “Cloud.”

“Looks like we’re all acquainted now. So, what brings you all here?” Bartz inquired curiously, tilting his head to the side.

Kain’s expression relaxed when he turned to Bartz. “We had an audience with the goddess Materia. She is in search of an answer as to why the crystal’s energy is waning.”

“She informed us that restoring the crystal to its former glory will give her the power to return us to our worlds, and after the battles have come to an end,” Ace pitched in.

“I wouldn’t count on that. Materia needs conflict to power that crystal, which is used to sustain this world. In other words, she needs us to fight,” said Cloud, as he leaned his back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he listened to their conversation. He didn’t feel like speaking much with anyone else at the moment, especially after that awkward moment between him and Kain.

“Wait, you all met with her? How long ago was this?” Bartz asked.

“It hasn’t been that long. The portal we took to get here was from her realm.”

“Really? Here?” Bartz asked, eyes wide. “Cloud and I are trying to get back to Materia’s. We’ve been searching for a portal to take us to her. Where is the portal?”

“Unfortunately, the portal closed after we all passed through to this realm,” Ramza replied, shaking his head. “No longer is it there.”

“Darn! Looks like we missed our chance, Cloud! We’ll just have to keep searching,” said Bartz, sounding a tad bummed out but immediately bounced back. He wrapped an arm around the slightly shorter swordsman. “Guess you’ll have to deal with me for a bit longer.”

Cloud’s demeanor changed when Bartz wrapped his arm around his shoulder, the crease in his brow lessening, his frown turning up slightly, and eyes wide. At that moment, it felt as if his irritation melted away, and his muscles relaxed when Bartz joked with him. “Great, more quality time with you,” Cloud said sarcastically. Though at the same time, he wasn’t entirely kidding. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wanted to spend more time with Bartz, and wouldn’t mind traveling with the wanderer for a bit longer.

Bartz giggled and seemed to wrap his arm around his shoulders tighter. “Oh, you know it, bodyguard,” said the brunette with a goofy grin.

The moment was ruined when another voice caught their attention; this one not so friendly. “Well, would you look at that? The worms have all crawled out from their hiding spots and congregated together,” said the disembodied voice, deep and cold.

His nerves spiked in an instant, that familiar feeling of being watched coming back to him in full force. Damn, he had let his guard down. It sent a shiver down Cloud’s spine. It wasn’t Sephiroth, but this voice irritated him just as much. If there was one other opponent who annoyed him as much as Sephiroth in this realm, it was this one or Kefka. They all quickly turned to the source of the voice, which confirmed Cloud’s suspicion.

On a ledge above them was the pompous Emperor Mateus in a levitating sitting position, one leg crossed over the other, his staff upright in his hand next to him. His uncaring eyes met with Cloud and the other fighters, staring them down condescendingly, nose raised high. Beside him was another man, someone Cloud did not recognize. He appeared to be a younger man than the Emperor, with a large build, long blonde hair, and fair skin. The unknown man wore oversized dark armor, belts, red and orange fabrics tied around his waist, and hung down his legs. He held a strange device, like a revolver of sorts that carried three swords. Just like the Emperor, his ice-blue eyes looked at them with contempt.

“It seems the goddess’ lambs have lost their way,” said Emperor Mateus. He stood up from his invisible seat and pointed his scepter at the group. “Your skills should not be wasted for an incompetent ruler.” He extended out his hand to them, palm faced up as if giving an offer. “Unless you let your rightful master command you. I will be sure to put you on the right path.”

Cloud gritted his teeth and drew his weapon out in front of him. He wasn’t going to let anyone else control him, he was no one’s pawn. **_He_** was in charge of his own path in life, no one else. “Not interested. We’ll manage just fine without you.”

With a cocky grin, Bartz summoned his sword and pointed it at Emperor Mateus. “Yeah, the both of you better scram if you know what’s good for you!”

Emperor Mateus growled, gritting his teeth in irritation. “Insolent little brat, you dare mock your betters? It looks like we will have to teach you a lesson and shut that mouth of yours. You will all grovel before my unrivaled power!”

“Try saying that after we’re through with you!” Bartz shot back, not backing down from the challenge. Cloud observed the wind warrior, who had a fire burning within the depths of his eyes, a challenging smirk on his lips. Aside from his thrill for adventure, the swordsman noticed that the other also enjoyed the excitement of battle. He could relate to an extent. The rush of adrenaline coursing through him was tantalizing, almost like a drug. It was why he still kept at his training, even after the fighting had ended back in his world. Cloud smirked, also standing his ground next to his friend, the other three warriors doing the same.

The man beside the Emperor guffawed wickedly, earning him a glare from Mateus. “Do you find that amusing, Zenos?”

“I must admit, they have spirit. Perhaps they show enough promise to be worthy of my blade after all,” Zenos said with a grating voice.

“Hmph,” Emperor Mateus scoffed. “Suit yourself. If they are not to serve, then they are better off being crushed like the insects they are.”

Zenos chuckled. The strange contraption holding his sword revolved quickly before coming to a stop. He grabbed one of the katanas and readied himself with a smirk. “Now, come earn the honor of crossing blades with me. I pray you won’t disappoint me in this battle.” Cloud and the other warriors took on a battle stance, readying themselves for the skirmish ahead of them, the tension rising between both parties and sparks flying. With a yell, the warriors from both sides clashed.


	8. Chapter 8

Bartz charged at Emperor Mateus with a yell, the blade of his sword crossing with his opponent’s scepter. The Emperor pushed himself away to put distance between them. “Meet your fate.” He shot a fireball in Bartz’s direction in which the wind chaser easily avoided, and dashed once more to his enemy. In the corner of his eye to the right, he spotted Cloud sprinting to their foe, ready to strike. They both pressed on the offensive, swiftly avoiding the many traps and projectiles shooting at them as they both closed in on Mateus. Bartz swung his sword, Cloud doing the same, and crossed them with their opponent’s.

“You fools. Do you think you can rival my power? Your efforts will be for naught,” said Mateus in his snooty tone.

“That’s what you think! We can both take you on!” Bartz exclaimed, pressing down on the scepter with his weapon.

Mateus deflected both him and Cloud and shot a string of fireballs and energy spheres at them. With swift movements, Bartz dodged the attacks directed at him. As he prepared to strike, he barely caught sight of movement to his left, coming straight for him. He maneuvered himself, blocking an attack from a Warrior of Light manikin. “Manikins?” He pushed himself away from the new enemy and landed on a ledge as the imitation stood next to Mateus. A Zidane manikin materialized itself, standing on the side of the pompous Emperor. Finally, a Lightning and a Sephiroth one appeared and attacked Cloud, distracting him from reaching their target.

“Well, this seems hardly fair. What’s wrong? Can’t win in a fair fight, so you hide behind traps and manikins?” Bartz challenged with a cocky grin, pointing his blade at Mateus.

Mateus scoffed, his expression of disgust. “You arrogant insect. Manikins serve those who are strong. They know who their true master is, something your insignificant mind cannot comprehend. Now, my manikins. Crush this worthless bug.” Mateus waved his hand, cueing the manikins to act.

It was Bartz’s turn to scoff at the ridiculousness of Mateus’ words. He quickly changed his weapon to a pair of daggers and readied himself. “C’mon! I can take you all on! Then we’ll see who gets the last laugh!”

The manikins charged at Bartz with garbled yells, their weapons ready to strike. He blocked and parried the string of attacks from the Zidane manikin, both fighters using their speed and abilities to fight toe to toe. Bartz crossed his blades with the imitation fighter, looking into the soulless eyes of his enemy. He pushed his attacker away as a circle of light appeared below his feet. Realizing it was a trap set by Mateus, the wind chaser dodged roll out of the way. Just as he did, a sphere with multiple smaller and dark globes appeared, surrounding the area he just stood on and emitted multiple lightning attacks within the field simultaneously.

Bartz wasn’t given much time to dwell on it as the Warrior of Light puppet struck with an overhead swing of its sword. The traveler quickly used his abilities from the knight class by conjuring a shield to protect himself from the assault. Bartz shoved his enemy back and made a quick prep for a counterattack, by infusing elemental magic into his weapon with his mystic knight abilities. The manikin summoned a shield of its own, but Bartz had enough force in his swing to stagger the counterfeit foe and send it flying back, causing it to slam against the wall. He beelined to his enemy while it was momentarily dazed when the false Zidane intercepted, blades crossed, stopping his attack.

In an instant, Bartz found himself on the defensive, the two manikins relentlessly going on the offensive, making it difficult for him to find an opening, create distance, and strike. His unyielding enemies pressed on their onslaught and backed him to a corner. This wasn’t looking good, and he was starting to feel a little fatigued from the continuous barrage of attacks. The wanderer lost his footing and fell back. He dodged roll out of the way as their weapons hit the ground with a crashing sound.

The Zidane imitation jumped to strike Bartz, as the head of a lance pierced through the chest from behind. The manikin screeched as Kain made himself known behind the crystalline being. The dragoon warrior hurled the enemy against a wall, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

That was precisely what Bartz needed and took this opportunity to focus on the Warrior of Light counterfeit. With his ranger abilities, he shot a string of arrows at it. One managed to pierce the manikin through the shoulder, followed by another one to its right side. Taking advantage of the opening, Bartz conjured a whip and used it to wrap around the manikin’s waist. With a yank, he forced the doll to stumble forward. When his enemy neared, Bartz followed up with a ninja attack where he dashed at the false warrior with a spin attack and finished by spinning the other way, striking it several times.

The manikin screeched, falling to the ground with a thud, its lifeless body dissolving into the air. With a momentary sigh of relief, Bartz went up to Kain and flashed him a grateful smile. “Thanks, Kain! I owe you one!”

“Save your thanks for later, Bartz. Let us finish this battle first,” said Kain in his usual stoic and calm voice, gaze hard on two more manikins materializing. 

Bartz chuckled, summoning his sword with a cocky grin. “Don’t gotta tell me twice.” He faced off against a Firion manikin while Kain fought the other. Both Bartz and the Firion imitation skillfully utilizing a variety of weapons and abilities. The battle at first seemed equal, both of them pushing back and forth until Bartz found an opening. He took the opportunity to finish off his opponent, slashing down from the shoulder to the chest. The fabrication shrieked, falling into the ground and disappeared.  
  
A circle of light appeared beneath his feet again, and Bartz rolled away from the trap before it activated. He scowled at Mateus, who prepared for another attack. The wanderer cast a black mage fire spell at his enemy, who blocked it with another encantation. He closed in on the Emperor, using two short swords to duel against his foe.

The wind warrior fought with grace and speed, using a multitude of abilities at his disposal. He used his skills to back up his enemy, who blocked and dodged his attacks while also firing projectiles and traps at him. Bartz parried a strike from Mateus and discovered an opening to give him an advantage. With his mystic knight abilities, Bartz enhanced his attack on Mateus, who seemed to underestimate the force of power and slammed against a wall. The brunette grinned, taking pride in himself for having the upper hand and to shut up Mateus’ pompous mouth, even for a moment. Someone had to put the Emperor’s vast ego in check. Mateus dropped to his knees, glaring daggers at the smug-looking Bartz. “Curse you, how could I have been bested by an insignificant bug?”

“Hey, now, you do know that there are some deadly bugs out there,” Bartz said with a taunting smirk. “This ‘bug’ is a dangerous one for sure!”

“Why, you—” Mateus growled and attempted to stand up on wobbly legs, but once again fell on one knee, panting heavily to regain himself.

Bartz slightly lowered his guard and figured his enemy was incapacitated for the meantime. His head snapped to the sound of a pained yell. It sounded like Cloud. He saw the blonde swordsman sitting against the wall, a katana blade pierced into his right shoulder. Cloud struggled with a pained expression to reach for his fusion sword a few feet away, but the sword in his shoulder pinned him in place. Looming over him was Zenos’ threatening figure, staring him down with a somewhat bored expression. Zenos took the blade out of Cloud’s shoulder and raised his sword to deliver the final blow to the swordsman.  
  
A sense of panic and dread coursed through Bartz all at once. Without even thinking, he beelined for Cloud, abandoning his battle with Mateus. All that mattered at that moment was protecting Cloud, nothing else. It felt like time was slowing down for him, and his sense of hearing seemed to have diminished to faint sounds like everything was far away.  
  
Bartz jumped in front of Cloud and conjured a large shield using his knight abilities, blocking the blow from Zenos’ blade. The strike was more substantial than he anticipated, as Bartz almost lost his footing, his feet sliding back. He gritted his teeth and glared at Zenos through the transparent shield.  
  
“Bartz!” Cloud exclaimed behind him.  
  
“Run, Cloud!” Bartz yelled back, standing his ground to keep the shield up.  
  
Zenos chuckled in a threatening manner. “Ah, a magical shield, but no matter. It will not save you.” His opponent put more force into his attack, causing Bartz’s feet to slide back even more as he struggled to keep Zenos at bay. His barrier began to crack, and with each passing moment, the fracture quickly grew more prominent.  
  
Finally, it was too much for him to take as the shield shattered, leaving him utterly open for Zenos’ attack. His opponent brought his blade down upon him, inflicting a sizeable gash from Bartz’s left shoulder going down across his chest and right side. Pain shot up his body, his blood gushing out of his wounds, his energy depleted.  
  
With a stunned expression, Bartz fell to his knees and looked up at Zenos. “Hmph, to think you all had the potential to be worthy of my blade. What a disappointment.” Bartz started to feel dizzy, his body feeling heavy, his hearing going in and out. He slumped to the floor on his side, his blood flowing and pooling around him.  
  
“Bartz!” Cloud screamed. He heard the faint sound of the swordsman picking up his fusion sword, and the blonde charged at Zenos with a loud and infuriated yell. Bartz’s vision blurred as he weakly watched his friend fight against his opponent, wielding two blades with incredible speed and force. It was challenging to process, just like how hard it was to keep his eyes open.

I’m sorry, Cloud, Bartz thought. His eyelids drooped to a close and sighed, the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Cloud’s rage-filled eyes, resembling the same snake-like eyes from his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noo Bartz! Please don't kill me for hurting him! It'll get better, I promise. This one's a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it despite that. The next one will be up next week, so can see how this unfolds. Thanks for all the support I've been getting for this story, I truly appreciate it! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characterizations for some of these characters may not be reflective of this game and their respective games. I haven't played all the Final Fantasy games in the series, but I will do my best to write them as best as I can. I am also open to suggestions and ways to improve this story. Thanks to my readers who have been supportive of this story up until this point, I greatly appreciate it. Without further ado, please enjoy the next installment. :D

Rage. That was all Cloud felt. Any form of logic and strategy was thrown out the window, and Cloud’s senses were cranked beyond his limit, reaching new heights. He no longer felt any pain Zenos inflicted on him. None of that mattered. The soldier felt a new rush of energy spark in him, something ballistic. There was this hidden hunger he craved for, yearning for blood, and all he wanted was to have blood on his blades. Whoever got in his way was going to suffer dearly.

Cloud charged at Zenos with full force, swinging two blades of his fusion sword, one after another, relentless with his attacks. The raw energy he exhibited was nothing he had experienced before, and it was exhilarating. With a yell, Cloud jumped and crossed blades with Zenos, which made the armored man slide back.

Zenos’ once bored expression shifted to intrigue, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Well, now. This is becoming more interesting. It seems like you have been holding back.” Zenos shoved Cloud back and pointed his sword at the former soldier. “Come, earn your honor. Do not disappoint me like your friend did.”

Hearing those words infuriated Cloud even more. How could this prick be so dismissive about Bartz? It was because of this man Bartz got injured. Cloud charged once more with incredible speed at the armored man, emitting a furious yell. He swung his weapons, one after another, in a relentless onslaught of attacks. There didn't seem to be an end to the fire fueling his adrenaline and anger. If anything, it seemed to be growing.

With a yell, Cloud jumped up with his two blades overhead for a braver attack. With as much force as he could muster, Cloud brought the edges down onto his opponent. Zenos raised his katana to block the attack, but the blade shattered in half upon impact from Cloud’s swing, which sent him flying back and slammed against a wall.

Zenos staggered as he stood back up, a gash across his cheek and an enormous wound across his torso. He glanced at the broken katana in his hand, then carelessly tossed it aside. The man chuckled softly, then gradually grew into a loud cackle. "Yes! Yes! This is exactly what I have been searching for! Too long has it been since I've had a challenge."

Cloud readied himself and charged once more. A black tear in the world appeared in front of him, and he could see the beasts he and Bartz encountered before lurking beyond. This stopped him in his tracks, the rage he felt moments prior simmered down and instead was replaced with confusion. Why was this happening again?

Zenos glanced around to the beasts lingering in the realm beyond the crevices and frowned in annoyance. He jumped up onto a ledge. Emperor Mateus joined him not long after, who had fought off Kain and Ace enough to distance himself from the pair. He, too, looked irritated with the mysterious cracks in the realm. “Hmph. The timing of these beasts is atrocious. Let us leave this place.”

“What a shame. It was becoming an enjoyable battle,” Zenos said with a shake of his head. He smirked at Cloud. “We shall meet again, warrior. It was truly exhilarating to cross blades with you. I wish to see that fire in your eyes again. Until then, I take my leave.” Zenos and Emperor Mateus disappeared into a portal behind them.

“Wait!” Cloud called out to them, but his two enemies had already vanished into another dimension. Damn it, he thought with a growl, his grip on the handles of his sword tightening.

A thought struck him. Cloud’s thoughts on Zenos halted, and there was one thing on his mind now. Bartz. He turned his gaze to where Bartz laid, Ramza knelt next to him as he used a healing spell. The swordsman sheathed his blades back into the harness and immediately ran to the pair. The wanderer was not conscious, and a sense of dread washed over him. No, he can’t be… Cloud forgot about what was happening around him and even ignored Ace’s inquiry about the situation. All that mattered was Bartz. As he ran up to them, he asked with a shaky voice, “I-Is he…?” He was afraid to hear the answer, his breath caught in his throat, his eyes full of worry, and his skin pale.

“He’s lost consciousness, but he’s still alive,” Ramza replied. The young warrior looked around the area, confused and worried. “What is happening, Cloud?”

Hearing that Bartz still lived brought Cloud some relief, but he would need to be treated soon before something worse happened. Unfortunately, they couldn’t seek respite at the moment as the world around them was being devoured. “C’mon, we have to go.” The swordsman bent down and scooped Bartz into his arms, allowing the wanderer’s head to rest in the crook of his neck as he carried him. His expression softened yet held worry and guilt as his gaze locked on the unconscious wind warrior. He scanned the extent of Bartz’s injury, a large gash across his left shoulder, chest, and side, blood oozing out of the wound. Seeing Bartz in this way made Cloud’s blood boil, and he was going to make sure that bastard Zenos was going to pay.

“Hey! Over here!” Ace yelled from a distance, waving to Ramza and Cloud, both he and Kain standing next to a portal.

Cloud refocused himself and thought of the next plan of action: to get out of there alive. He turned to Ramza and nodded. “Let’s get outta here, Ramza.”

“Right. Let us make haste,” Ramza replied with a nod then ran towards their other companions.

Cloud ran with Bartz in his arms, jumping over obstacles and the black crevices as the world crumbled around them. Debris from the ceiling deteriorated and fell in which the swordsman swiftly dodged.

“Hurry!” Kain urged. He ushered Ace to go in first, followed by Ramza. The dragoon warrior gave Cloud a hard look but then relaxed and nodded. Kain went into the portal and disappeared, Cloud following close behind and escaped from the dissolving world.

* * *

Cloud jumped out of the portal and found himself in another location. He examined his surroundings, finding himself in a what looked like a modern metropolis, with tall skyscrapers that reached out to the heavens. It reminded Cloud of Midgar, specifically the sectors on the upper plates where the wealthy and elite once resided. But he knew this was a different city than Midgar, as there were no signs of any mako reactors. This must be a world that belonged to someone else.

Ace and Ramza searched their surroundings while Kain stood before him, examining Cloud. He no longer felt the dragoon’s hard gaze like before but seemed curious. “Looks like we are safe for the meantime,” Kain said in his usual deep tone. His eyes traveled to the wind warrior. “Let’s find a place to rest and heal Bartz.”

“Yeah,” Cloud said and began to walk. It didn’t matter where they went, just as long as Bartz got treated as soon as possible. It was his top priority at the moment, and just the thought of it made him antsy. “Let’s go.” The swordsman walked into the closest building. He was greeted with what looked like the lobby of a hotel. A large round table stood in the middle, featuring a statue of a female who looked like a goddess. Beyond the table was the front desk, where Cloud could see the many squared spaces for incoming mail. Marble pillars supported the elaborate designs of the ceiling and chandeliers. To his left were black leather couches and seats, with a billiards table in the center of the area, and a fireplace.

“Ace and I will search the area. Ramza, go with Cloud and help take care of Bartz,” Kain said, as he and the cadet trekked further along into the hotel.

Ramza said, “All right, be careful.”

Cloud nodded, not really listening to what was being said. It felt like his mind was blank and didn’t seem to be quite as alert as he usually was. Ignoring what the other warriors were talking about, Cloud made his way to the lounge area by the pool table, approached the couch in front of the fireplace, and gently laid Bartz down. Mindful of the other’s wound, the swordsman carefully removed his cape, armor, and blue top, setting them aside on a nearby coffee table.

Cloud removed the harness with all the blades that made up his sword and set them down next to Bartz’s belongings. He hastily rummaged through his bag in search of his healing kit, which included bandages, potions, and a healing materia. The swordsman poured a potion onto a gauze and pressed it on the wound, emitting a soft groan from the wind warrior.

The soldier glanced up at Bartz, who wore a pained expression and turned his head before slipping back into a deep slumber, his bangs falling to his eyes and covered parts of his face. The swordsman studied his younger companion, with the sun’s rays beaming through the large windows and provided light to the otherwise dark area. With a shaky hand, he reached over to Bartz. He brushed the bangs away from his face, his fingers running through brunette locks and lingered at his temple, worried eyes not once tearing apart from him. Cloud resumed washing Bartz's wound off with the cloth as he thought back to the incident and what happened after. Bartz jumped in front of him to protect him and, in the process, got himself severely injured.

If only Cloud reacted quicker or held his ground better against Zenos, then maybe he could’ve prevented this from happening to Bartz. No, he should not be blaming himself. The one at fault here was Zenos. But even so, Cloud always felt a dense weight of guilt whenever someone protected him, sacrificing themselves and getting hurt to defend him. It sometimes made him feel incompetent in his abilities and felt unworthy of saving. Cloud already lost too many loved ones that way. And he was terrified he might've lost another person whom he grew close with today. He wouldn’t know what to do if that were to happen or how to cope with it.

Ramza came up next to him and asked, “Do you require any assistance, Cloud?”

“No, it’s okay, Ramza,” Cloud said dismissively as he wiped the blood away from Bartz’s torso. He indicated to the sizeable white fireplace behind them. “Would it be alright if you can get a fire started there?”

The squire nodded. “Yes, of course.”

As Cloud finished cleaning and wiping down Bartz’s torso, he bandaged him up to stop any bleeding. Taking out the familiar green orb of healing materia, he slotted it into his armor. He held out his hand, hovered above Bartz’s chest, and cast a curaga spell, where a comforting green light surrounded the wind warrior.

His mind kept thinking back to that moment when Bartz lost consciousness. He remembered vividly the wide-eyed and shocked look the other exhibited, the blow to him as the shield cracked and gave way, and blood splattered on the ground. At the time, Cloud felt a sense of dread, his blood ran cold, and time slowed considerably for him. When Bartz slumped to the floor, time sped up for Cloud again, and his blood boiled to the point where he saw nothing but red. It was like he lost control of himself, something that hadn’t happened in years, to a time when his mind was fractured. It appeared the Jenova cells within him reacted to the situation, and it felt like it was bringing about something in him. He wasn’t sure what to think of or how to take it in, but it surfaced when Bartz was harmed. What was happening? Was this the thing Sephiroth was referring to?

Cloud was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at Ramza, looking a little startled. He could tell by the expression on Ramza’s face that the other was concerned. “What troubles you, Cloud?” he asked.

The warrior averted his gaze, not quite sure what to say at the moment. The hand in the process of using the healing materia was shaky, and Cloud tried to recollect himself. “I uh…”

“You seem to have a lot on your mind currently. Why not rest for a bit and clear your head? I can take care of Bartz.”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Cloud replied with a shake of his head.

“Do not fret. Bartz is in good hands,” Ramza said with a small smile.

Cloud sighed. He’s right. Currently, he felt all over the place: anxious, confused, scared, furious, and a little hint of something else he couldn’t piece together. Maybe it would be beneficial for him to take a break, but he didn’t want to leave Bartz behind - not until he knew for sure his companion was going to be okay. But he trusted Ramza and his abilities. “All right. I’ll leave it to you.” Cloud moved aside and allowed his ally to take control. The squire chanted a healing spell, and a white light engulfed the wanderer.

“If his condition changes, you shall be notified immediately.”

“Thank you, Ramza,” said Cloud and nodded in appreciation. He studied the unconscious adventurer and stood up, refraining himself from reaching out again to the other, and hoped Bartz would soon make a recovery.


	10. Chapter 10

Bartz teetered between wakefulness and the dream world. He heard voices that sounded muffled like there was something stuffed in his ears. Bartz recognized one of them; it was Cloud, and he sounded tense. The wanderer focused on Cloud’s voice, following him back to the conscious world. The other tones increasingly got louder and crisp, along with Cloud’s.

Labradorite grays revealed themselves as his eyes fluttered open. Bartz scanned his surroundings and realized he was somewhere different. Where was he? The adventurer thought back to the last thing he remembered, which was in the pandemonium. They encountered Emperor Mateus and a new fighter, Zenos. His mind ran through the battle and remembered what led him to this point. Bartz recalled jumping in front of Cloud and used his shield to protect him from Zenos, who nearly took Cloud out. Then there was pain, followed by darkness.  
  
Bartz groaned and slowly sat up. “Cloud?” he asked with a dry throat, his voice raspy.  
  
“Wait, do not strain yourself. Your wounds have not yet healed,” Ramza said, placing a hand on his uninjured shoulder and carefully ushered him into a sitting position. “How are you feeling?”  
  
Bartz winced at the pain and swung his legs off the couch to press his feet to the soft carpet. He looked up and took a better look around. A fire burned brightly before him within the fireplace, providing warmth and light. Ace sat in a large leather seat to his right, fidgeting with his cards while Ramza sat to his left in a similar chair. On the table before him were his belongings, and next to it was a tray with a teapot and three empty cups. The wind chaser ran his hand through his hair. “I feel like I’ve been kicked by a behemoth. What the heck happened?” he asked with a soft groan.  
  
“Not long after you lost consciousness, peculiar…crevices appeared, and strange gargantuan serpent beasts materialized. Never have I seen anything like it before,” Ramza replied, pouring tea into the cups, handing one of them to Bartz, who took it gratefully.  
  
“Wait, those things again?” Bartz asked as he took a sip of the tea.   
  
Ace stopped messing with his cards and leaned forward, intrigued by Bartz’s words. “You’ve encountered them before?” he asked. “What do you know about them?”  
  
“We’ve seen them before my first time around. Those things are destroyers of dimensions from what I remember.”  
  
“Hm, I see. We have not had any experience with these creatures, nor do we know of their capabilities,” Ramza said, as he took a sip from his tea.  
  
“We encountered them when I started on this journey with Cloud. Do you think those creatures were summoned by Spiritus’ warriors?”  
  
“Possibly, but those guys we fought didn’t seem too happy seeing those things there. I don’t think they summoned them at all. Maybe our focus for this mission is something else,” said Ace. “And maybe Spiritus isn’t the enemy we should be concentrating on.”  
  
“Then who do we focus our efforts on? Those things that keep appearing?”  
  
“Yes, perhaps we are to lure the beast out employing in skirmishes. Bartz, you spoke of encountering them after your strife with Sephiroth and Exdeath. Then we engaged with them during this last battle. Perchance these beings are enticed when we draw our blades,” Ramza hypothesized.  
  
Bartz pondered on the thought before replying, “Y’know, you might be onto something. Cloud mentioned before that we fight to create energy, and that energy is used to sustain the crystal and thus this world. And you guys mentioned that Materia’s crystal’s power is waning. If we have been fighting to boost the crystal all this time, where does that energy go?”  
  
“I see what you’re getting at. So maybe that energy is being directed to something else, and those creatures we saw may be responsible,” Ace chimed in.  
  
“It is all conjecture at this point in time unless we acquire more information about these peculiar creatures,” Ramza replied and nodded.  
  
Bartz nodded. “Right. It’s all we **_can_** do at this point. But it does give us a clearer objective now. Don’t get me wrong, wandering around and fighting is always fun, but it would be better if we had a better direction for our journey.”  
  
“Agreed. We must learn what we can about these beings and strategize a plan to halt their actions.”  
  
“Do you think Materia is aware of this?”  
  
“I don’t think she is. Not once has she mentioned anything about those things. Just to fight Spiritus’s forces and find out why the crystal is losing energy,” Ace said, putting the card he played with back into his deck. “For a goddess of this world, she doesn’t seem to know a lot.”  
  
“Cloud gave me the run-down after he found me in the Interdimensional Rift and said the same thing. I’ve never met her, but from what it sounds like, she seems pretty aloof with the world,” Bartz replied.  
  
Ace shook his head and sighed. “My classes did not prepare me for this. I have to admit, it’s weird battling alongside with other fighters.”  
  
Bartz tilted his head, confused. “Why is that?”  
  
“As far back as I can remember, the people I’ve fought with have always been my classmates. If I have fought with anyone else outside of my class, then I don’t remember. In my world, you forget those who died. It’s like those people are completely wiped out from your memory.”  
  
“Really? How does that happen?”

“In Orience, we have crystals that give us power, but the price we have to pay is to forget the dead. But, since coming here, I remembered some of my fallen comrades.”  
  
“That’s bizarre. My abilities derived from the four elemental crystals in my world, but we don’t have that dilemma. Besides, I don’t know if I can do that, forgetting the dead like that.”  
  
It sounded outlandish, and Bartz could only imagine what it was like for Ace. He couldn’t imagine forgetting about the people he lost, or to have those individuals completely wiped from his memories, like his parents and Galuf. It was from his mother that he learned to be kind to people and other living beings. Bartz learned how to survive in the wild because of what his dad taught him. And Galuf, the amnesiac king who was a dear friend and father figure, who taught him so much on his first journey. Letting them slip from his memory meant forgetting a piece of himself and what brought Bartz to where he was now.  
  
“It is an unfortunate reality for Ace and his comrades. Like you, Bartz, I cannot fathom the thought of losing memories of my fallen allies,” said Ramza with a thoughtful expression.  
Ace shrugged and performed a card spring with ease. “I guess in Orience, it’s the crystal’s way of encouraging people to move on with their lives instead of lingering on the past.”  
  
“I suppose each world has its own laws one must abide by, and each realm handles death differently.”  
  
“I guess,” said Bartz. A silence filled the room, the three warriors lost in thought. The wanderer took a sip from his tea, the taste of honey and chamomile on his tongue. Bartz’s gaze focused on his belongings on the coffee table before him but then caught sight of Cloud’s bag next to his stuff. That reminded him, where was he? Was he okay? “So, where are Cloud and Kain? I thought I heard Cloud when I woke up.”  
  
“You just missed them. They went to scout the area for supplies,” said Ace as he went back to play with his cards.  
  
“Oh. I see.” Bartz’s face fell after hearing this, a little disappointed he missed them, especially Cloud. His train of thought halted. Wait, what? Why was that? Bartz was confident he was going to see Cloud again because he knew the swordsman was more than capable of holding his own. And with Kain with him, there was nothing that could stand in their way. Bartz couldn’t explain it, but he had this strange urge to see the other man. He wanted to see those familiar glowing and alluring eyes and the chocobo-like spikey hair the soldier had.  
  
“Do not fret, they will return soon,” Ramza said and offered a comforting smile to Bartz. The petite blonde must have seen his distress for him to say that. “Cloud will be delighted to see you awake.”  
  
“Cloud?”  
  
Ramza nodded. “He was worried for you and was hesitant to leave your side.”  
  
“He didn’t leave your side for a few hours. The guy kept pacing while Ramza healed you. If he wasn’t pacing, then he was fidgety. Seeing him that way made me feel nervous, too,” said Ace, flipping a card and sat forward.  
  
Bartz’s breath caught in his throat upon hearing this, a rush of excitement flowing through him, his heart pounding in his chest. Was Cloud worried about him? As far as he knew the swordfighter, Cloud always seemed to remain calm and collected – aside from the anger he expressed at Zenos right before he lost consciousness. And whenever he was around Sephiroth, whom he knew was able to get beneath Cloud's skin. But even so, when their other allies were injured in the past, Cloud usually kept a level head. Hearing him act in this manner was uncharacteristic of him. But, the fact Cloud lost his composure over **_him_** flattered Bartz a little, and he couldn’t help but grin at that.  
  
The wanderer mentally shook himself from his thoughts. Of course, Cloud would be worried; they were friends after all. Bartz probably would’ve acted the same way if he was in his shoes. It was only natural for someone to be concerned for their friend. Still, he couldn’t resist these bizarre thoughts from surfacing, especially in more recent times. Bartz drank his tea, atypically quiet as he allowed his mind to wander and tried to make sense of his peculiar thoughts and feelings. When and how did these thoughts start? Bartz couldn’t think of a logical explanation for it and left him confused.  
  
“Speaking of Cloud, he has changed since my last encounter with him,” said Ramza, which immediately caught Bartz’s attention. “He does not seem as distant as before, and instead is more cordial with his allies.”  
  
Bartz agreed. From the first time he met Cloud to now, Bartz noticed significant changes with the swordfighter. It was one of the first things he discovered early on in their adventure. Some things remained unchanged, but as he had told Cloud before, he liked this new version of him. And Bartz was looking forward to learning more from the swordsman. “That’s right, he went on a journey with you.”  
  
Ramza nodded. “Yes, my friends and I utilized this contraption, which in turn summoned Cloud to Ivalice. He aided myself and my companions on my quest to end a war, rescue my sister, and seek justice in Ivalice.”  
  
Bartz chuckled. “Sounds like Cloud has been busy. Going on a journey with you, fighting in an endless cycle of battles for the gods here the first time, and then also finishing up on his own journey back in his world.”  
  
“Cloud is a formidable swordsman, it’s no wonder he has been called forth by many.”  
  
His lips tugged up. Once again, he would agree with Ramza. Cloud was a phenomenal swordfighter, and one Bartz often tried imitating on numerous occasions, especially in the past. He was fascinated with how Cloud wielded the buster sword with ease, considering the blade was as big as the blonde man. As a witness to his fighting now, Bartz would say Cloud’s swordsmanship excelled even more, as now he can dual wield and use multiple blades. Cloud was quick on his feet, held incredible strength yet graceful all at once. He made it look easy, and Bartz couldn’t help but be awed by it. Bartz chuckled and flashed a genuine smile. “I’d say. His skills are out of this world!”  
  
Ramza chuckled. “I am glad we have him with us. I look forward to fighting alongside him once more, and with you and the others as well.”  
  
“Right!” Bartz laughed. “I look forward to this adventure with you all!”


	11. Chapter 11

“Looks like we’re done here. Let’s head back,” said Cloud, grabbing a bag of supplies.

“Wait, Cloud,” Kain said, stopping the vanguard warrior.

“What’s the matter?” Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Since he and Kain went to scout the area, he noticed there was a bit of awkwardness between them. They hardly exchanged a single word while on their search, and both warriors felt the tension. He found it strange Kain requested for Cloud to join him. Out of everyone in their group, the dragoon warrior chose him. It made him question why.

Cloud was hesitant at first. He didn’t know what Kain had in mind, but most of all, Cloud didn’t want to leave Bartz’s side. Although he knew deep down, Bartz was going to be okay; he still couldn’t resist his emotions of worry and fear.

“I feel we might have gotten off on the wrong foot earlier,” said Kain. “The last time we have met, we had crossed blades.”

“Right…” Cloud recalled to that point in time. He was a Chaos warrior while Kain was a warrior of Cosmos. It was a fierce battle between them, but eventually, Cloud was the victor, while Kain vanished until the cycle was over and a new one began. Cloud remembered watching the dragoon warrior, sprawled out in front of him, unable to move due to the severe injuries he suffered from the battle. Eventually, Kain faded away until there was nothing left. Coming back to the present, Cloud could understand why Kain was wary of his presence, but he had no ill-intentions towards him. “About that…sorry.”

“Hm. Perhaps I owe you an apology as well. At times, there are no clear indications of who your true enemies are. But now I see you are not. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Cloud shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. We were doing what we thought was the right choice at the time, to fight each other for the gods in hopes of returning to our homeworlds and regain our memories. But, what’s done is done, and we can only move forward from here.”

“You’re right. We must let the past remain in the past. We must work together and gird ourselves for the many battles ahead of us if we are to come out victorious.”

Cloud nodded. “Right.” Kain's expression shifted as if pondering something, and there was a hint of hesitation Cloud picked up on. "What's wrong?"

"I wonder..." Kain trailed off as if he had second thoughts and pursed his lips.

"About what?" Cloud asked, pressing on. "You might as well get it off your chest."

"You're...you are from the same world as Tifa, yes?"

Tifa? Why would Kain inquire about her? Cloud thought, surprised with the sudden mention of her. "Yeah, we grew up together. What of it?" Cloud asked, suddenly feeling defensive. Although Cloud was aware Tifa was capable of handling herself, he still had tendencies to be protective of her. Perhaps it had something to do with the promise he made to her a long time ago when they were young teenagers, and it was something Cloud still took to heart. Those inclinations stuck around, even after he and Tifa decided to stay as friends.

Kain seemed to pick up on Cloud's demeanor and shook his head. "Perhaps now is not the time to ask. So, shall we finish here and regroup with the others?"

Cloud's eyes narrowed in confusion. He didn't know why Kain asked about his friend and wondered if he was missing something important. He would have to do a bit more digging to find the missing link. But his fatigued mind and the body aches Cloud felt after that last battle was beginning to take its toll on him. He would have to revisit this with Kain another time. It was time for Rule #1, which was to get some much-needed rest, something he learned from Tifa. But not before he checked in on Bartz and made sure he was okay.

Pulling himself from his reverie, Cloud replied to Kain's question. "Yeah. Let's go." The two warriors headed out towards the entrance of an empty grocery store when something caught Cloud’s attention. He halted his steps and saw a strange yellow and silver liquid on the floor. “Hey, hold up,” Cloud said, as he stopped Kain.

“What’s the matter?” Kain asked, confused.

Cloud inched closer to the substance – which looked milky, sticky, and chunky – and crouched down to examine it. It was strange and something he had never seen. Upon further inspection, he noticed there was more of the unidentifiable liquid, creating a trail leading to the back of the shop. How did they not see this before?

“What is this?” Kain questioned as he wore a disgusted and confused look.

Cloud mirrored the other’s expression. “I don’t know. But it looks like it leads somewhere.” Cloud stood up from his crouched position and looked in the direction of the trail. “Let’s check it out.”

The swordsman and dragoon followed the liquid trail to the back of the shop, leading to a door. Cautiously, Cloud opened the door, unsure of what to expect behind it, one hand ready on his sword. What he and Kain saw surprised them. Large hatched eggs - about a dozen in number - scattered in the room, the same gooey liquid all over the floors, walls, and ceiling. The smell of the room was rancid. Cloud struggled not to let the scent bother him and trigger his gag reflexes. He brought his hand up to conceal the smell.

“A nest, but the question is, what made all these?” Kain asked, also bringing a hand up to avoid the odor.

Cloud ventured further into the room to continue his investigation, tiptoeing around the strange liquid on the floor. He halted when he caught sight of something moving. “I think I’ve found our culprit,” Cloud said, taking the smallest blade from his harness and pushed a hatched egg away to reveal a new one. Within the transparent egg was a little, gold-colored dragon, swirling within the confines of the shell.

"A larva of the beast that destroys realms,” said Kain. “We must eliminate it.”

A garbled yell instantly pulled their attention away, and Cloud used the blade in his hand to block an incoming attack from a Luneth manikin. A Noctis imitation also appeared and attacked Kain, sparking a battle between the group. Cloud pushed the replica away and charged at the enemy, pressing on the offensive. Blades rang as they collided together, with each attack, parry, and block. Cloud parried an attack, which provided an opening for him. As he swung his sword to finish off the manikin, another blade appeared from another source and blocked his attack. A false Tidus warrior appeared next to him, the Brotherhood sword crossed with his fusion sword. The blitzball imposter shoved Cloud back with a distorted yell and charged at him, the Luneth one following close behind. Cloud pulled out another blade that made up his sword, using both to fight off his opponents swiftly.

As Cloud dueled with the enemies, he found himself on the defense and searched for an opening. These two particular foes were fast, perhaps even quicker than Cloud. Although the swordsman’s speed improved throughout his years of fighting, he was still at a disadvantage against his two enemies. The vanguard warrior blocked the two manikins, one on each of his sides.

The emotionless stare of the Luneth manikin bore into Cloud when a lance pierced into its chest, emitting a shriek from it. Cloud caught sight of Kain behind the bogus Onion Knight as it began to dissolve into nothingness. The blonde nodded to Kain in appreciation and took the opportunity to take out the Tidus manikin. With a quick shift in the handhold for the blade, Cloud parried the sword and disarmed the enemy. Taking full advantage of the opening, Cloud brought the other edge in his hand and sliced downward through the manikin. As the battle came to an end, Cloud sheathed his sword. “That’s the end of that.”

“Right. Let’s finish what we started.”

Cloud nodded and turned his attention to the larva in the egg when a blue light surrounded it. It emitted a reaction from the beast as it began to thrash and move violently within the egg. A cracking sound, the appearance of a fracture on the shell indicated the larva was going to hatch soon. Realizing this, Cloud quickly took his fusion sword and swung down on the creature.

Before the blade connected with its target, the egg exploded, sending both Cloud and Kain to fly back. As Cloud recovered from the blast, sword poised for an attack, he charged at the beast once more. The small gold dragon dodged Cloud’s attack and swiftly flew past him and shoved Kain away from his assault.

The two warriors ran in pursuit of the beast, which headed to the shop’s exit. The swordsman caught sight of Kain ahead of him, as he jumped up in the air and came down to pierce the dragon’s back. The creature screeched in agony and thrashed, throwing Kain off its back and made a beeline for the door. Cloud grabbed the smallest blade from his fusion sword and hurled it at the dragon. The edge pierced through its side and pinned it to the wall beside it, another howl coming from the beast as it flailed about and struggled to release itself. Finally, Kain finished it off, impaling the fiend through the skull. The dragon twitched violently and shrieked once more before its life drained away. The beast’s corpse began to dissipate after it drew its last breath, particles of light evaporating into the air, leaving behind the blade Cloud used to seal its fate.

Cloud sighed, relieved. “That was close. Are you okay?”

Kain nodded. “Yes, it appears you’re unharmed as well. Then again, I expected no less from you.” The dragoon removed Cloud’s blade from the wall and handed it to the swordsman.

Cloud took the blade from Kain and gave him a somewhat confused look. Did Kain just compliment him? It felt slightly strange to hear that from the dragoon warrior, who had tension with Cloud not too long ago. Although they moved on from the past, it was still fresh. He nodded to Kain and replied, “You did well yourself.” And he meant that. Kain was a skilled dragoon warrior and one he could learn a thing or two from.

A smirk appeared on Kain’s lips but then turned serious. “It appears our skirmish with the manikins awakened the beast. As we have seen in the den, this will not be the last time we see them. In the meantime, we shall report this with the others.”

“Right. Let’s get outta here.”

* * *

Upon returning to the hotel, Cloud heard conversation and laughter. He recognized one of the voices and laugh; it belonged to Bartz. Was he awake now? The swordsman picked up the pace, adrenaline coursing through his veins, his heart pounding against his chest to where it felt tight. As he turned the corner, Bartz came into his line of sight, his famous smile on his face and his contagious laugh that filled the room. From what Cloud saw, Bartz was his typical self, as if he was never wounded in the first place.

Cloud caught Bartz’s gaze. Tourmaline grays flashed with surprise and relief. The wanderer grinned wider – if that was possible – his expression beaming. Cloud’s heart skipped a beat as he stopped in his tracks, his sight fixed on his friend as relief and content washed over him. Seeing his smiling face put his fears at ease and instead replaced with comfort in knowing Bartz was safe and sound.

“Cloud! You’re back! And Kain too!” Bartz said with a wave, animated as always. “I’m glad you both made it back safe.”

The vanguard soldier felt a sense of delight upon hearing this from Bartz and smirked coolly at the wind chaser with exuberant confidence. “Of course, without a doubt. I’m glad to see you’re doing better.”

Bartz laughed. “Yeah, I’m feelin’ great, thanks! Come join us, you two.” He waved both Cloud and Kain over and patted an open spot beside him on the couch.

Feeling relaxed, Cloud removed his harness, set it down beside his belongings by the coffee table, and sat next to the wanderer. His knee brushed against Bartz's, but the other did not attempt to move his leg. He noticed how close the wanderer sat next to him, and he felt the warmth of his body near his.

“Whoa, looks like you both got a little roughed up. Did something happen?” Bartz asked, as his gaze studied Cloud up and down. Then he poured tea for both Cloud and Kain and handed them each a cup.

“We had a run-in with a small group of manikins,” Cloud replied, taking a sip of hot chamomile tea, with a hint of honey tasted. “And we found a hatchling of those beasts we’ve encountered before.”

“A hatchling?”

“Not only that, but Cloud and I found a den with other hatched eggs,” Kain chimed in. “This means we will see them again, no doubt.”

“And it seems our fight with the manikins emitted a reaction from it and made it hatch from the egg. Luckily, Kain and I were able to take it down before it escaped,” Cloud finished.

“Huh. Maybe what we hypothesized is true,” Ace said, putting his cards together after he performed a spring from one hand to another.

“Hypothesized what?” Cloud asked.

“Earlier, we talked about those things, and maybe they should be more of our focus for our mission instead of pursuing Spiritus. We speculated that battles lure those things. Because based on what we heard from Bartz and then seeing it for ourselves in the previous realm, those beasts keep appearing amid battle.”

“Hm, that doesn’t seem so farfetched. Based on what we have seen thus far, it would make sense for that to be the case,” said Kain with a pensive expression. “And as Cloud said, our encounter with those manikins earlier stirred the beast awake.”

“Not only that, but we also think those things are sucking up energy from Materia’s crystal, which is why its power is waning,” Bartz added.

"That very well may be the case. There is merit in what you said and what we have observed. We will have to delve deeper and get to the root of the problem. But for now, we shall rest for the evening and continue forward with our journey in the morning.”

The other warriors nodded in agreeance. Cloud stood and grabbed his belongings. The thought of sleeping in a bed for once sounded good, after a nice warm shower, of course. He felt sweaty and sticky from the battle, and the ooze from the egg and nest caked his skin.

As the other three warriors went to their rooms, Cloud glanced down at Bartz, who was also gathering his stuff. He studied the wanderer. Bandages wrapped tightly around his chest and torso. The guilt Cloud felt before returned, and the vanguard soldier frowned. Although he was overall relieved Bartz was in good condition, there was still a small part of him that felt remorse for what happened. It was a contrast to the momentary feeling of confidence he exhibited when he first returned but seeing Bartz like this reminded him of that battle with Zenos.

Bartz caught his gaze, and his smile fell, turning to concern. "What's wrong, Cloud?"

"I...I'm sorry, Bartz," Cloud said softly, averting his gaze guiltily.

With a look of confusion, Bartz asked, "About what?"

"If only I stood my ground against Zenos, you -" Cloud started but was shushed as the brunette placed a finger against his lips.

"Don't even start, Cloud," Bartz said, shaking his head. "I see where this is going, and I'm gonna tell you right now that it's not your fault. You have a habit of blaming yourself sometimes, even when you're not at fault." Bartz pulled his finger away from Cloud's lips and gave him a small smile. "So, I don't want to hear any more of that, got it?"

Cloud's lips tingled from when Bartz pressed his index finger on them. That soft and straightforward connection stirred something within Cloud, and there was a part of him that wanted to feel more of that touch. The wanderer held that smile as he gazed into his eyes, and the remorse Cloud felt seemed to melt away in an instant. He found comfort in the way Bartz looked at him with a soft expression. Something about it seemed to quell the tides of Cloud's mind and brought him peace. The swordsman sighed, defeated, and nodded. "Okay."

"Good! I'm glad," Bartz said with a chuckle, patting Cloud's shoulder. "Don't worry about me, Cloud. I got this. I’m a big boy, after all.”

Cloud cocked an eyebrow questioningly as an impish smirk pulled at the corners of his lips. “Are you now? Never would’ve thought.”

“Hey!” Bartz exclaimed and playfully shoved Cloud. “What's that supposed to mean? Well, if I'm not, then that would make you an old man!”

“I’m two years older than you,” Cloud said, deadpan.

“Still an old man compared to me!” Bartz said with a laugh and jogged ahead. “C’mon, old-timer! I wanna get some shut-eye!”

“Hey!” Cloud called out to Bartz, but the wanderer had already run off, leaving him behind. A smirk tugged at his lips. He was glad to see Bartz his usual cheery and playful self, and it brought a sense of peace in Cloud. The wind chaser had a way to bring out the best in him. But, the brunette was going to get it now. There was no way Bartz was getting off the hook now, and he was going to make sure of that. With a chuckle, Cloud strode forward, heading to the hotel room to call it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another one in the bag. So I've realized these chapters are catching up to the one I'm currently writing now. With that said, I may go on a small hiatus so it gives me time to stay ahead or I may update every other week, depending on how far ahead I get. I hope you understand and I appreciate the support I'm getting from my readers. Thanks for reading, and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

“Bartz.” The voice sounded muffled but familiar and soothing. He felt very much at ease, and his body blanketed comfortably in the warm embrace of sleep. Then he heard the voice call out to him again, this time with a little more force. “Bartz.”  
  
“H-Huh?” Bartz stirred and gradually pulled himself away from the realm of slumber. His gray eyes opened and came across bright azure and aqua pools belonging to a certain swordsman. “Cloud?”  
  
“C’mon, time to wake up,” Cloud replied.  
  
“G’ morning, Cloud,” Bartz said groggily but with a soft smile. He rolled onto his back, stretched his arms above his head, and sighed contently. That was the best he’s slept in some time. Maybe it was the bed; it was so comfortable he could sink in it. Whatever the case, it was undoubtedly more comfortable than sleeping on the ground, with only a sheet to separate him from the earth. Although Bartz was used to it in his travels, it was a sweet treat to sleep in an actual bed for once.  
  
“Looks like you slept well last night,” Cloud said with an amused smirk and sat on the neatly fixed bed next to Bartz’s.  
  
“Indeed, I did! I slept like a log,” Bartz said as he stood up and stretched, reaching for the sky.  
  
“You were out cold, and you even started snoring last night.”  
  
Bartz looked at him with wide eyes. “What? And it didn’t bother you?”  
  
Cloud chuckled. “Don’t worry. It’s not as bad as rooming with Barret. His snoring can wake anyone up.”  
  
“Heh. I guess as long as it doesn’t bother you,” said Bartz sheepishly, a little embarrassed.  
  
“Though if it gets that bad, I _**will**_ throw a pillow at you,” Cloud warned with a playful glint in his eyes.  
  
Bartz chuckled. “Duly noted.”  
  
The smirk on Cloud’s expression lingered for a few seconds, then changed to his usual stoic look. “It looks like your wounds have healed completely.”  
  
“Yep, thanks to you guys, I’m good as new!” Bartz said with his trademark grin. He felt great, energized, and excited. The wind warrior couldn’t contain his excitement, so much so Bartz pounced on Cloud and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and shoulders. He didn’t know why he tackled Cloud; he just had this sudden desire to do it. Bartz had done it with his friends back home and also with Zidane and Squall, with the latter threatening to blast him off with his gunblade. But with Cloud, that urge felt more robust, and Bartz couldn’t pinpoint why.  
  
Bartz’s antics caught the swordsman off guard, who shot him a confused look. “What was that for?”  
  
The wind warrior chuckled nervously, pulling himself away from Cloud and scratched the back of his head. “Heh, sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Guess I’m just excited and got a little carried away.”  
  
Cloud cocked an eyebrow. “Excited about what?”  
  
“It’s a new day for an adventure, obviously! Who knows where the winds will take us now? And we also have new friends to travel with too!”  
  
Cloud chuckled. “Right, but let’s not lose focus.”  
  
“Heh, of course! But we can still have a bit of fun, right? It makes the journey more memorable if you ask me.”  
  
Another smirk on the swordsman’s lips. “I suppose so. C’mon, let’s finish up here and meet up with the others.”

* * *

Bartz looked in awe at the many skyscrapers in the area while the party searched for another portal. They were gigantic, extending up to the sky as far as he could see. It was amazing to see such tall structures, but at the same time, he wouldn’t want to be caught standing on top of them. That would definitely trigger his acrophobia.  
  
“I’ve never seen a city like this before. I wonder whose world this is?” Bartz asked, gawking at the different structures.  
  
“Certainly, it is a sight to behold. I, too, am curious as to who resides in this dimension,” Ramza said with fascination. “Although I knew of other worlds beyond mine, I never would have imagined anything this magnificent.”  
  
“This place reminds me of some of the cities back in Orience, but this looks a bit different,” said Ace.  
  
“You have cities like this, Ace?” Bartz asked.  
  
“Yes, like the city of Azurr, for example. It’s modern like this, but there are other similar cities, of course. Some of these places I’ve gone to for missions.”  
  
“That’s amazing. I’d like to see them someday. Just…uh don’t take me to the top of those buildings,” Bartz said sheepishly.  
  
Ace chuckled. “Not a fan of heights, are you?”  
  
Bartz laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, ruffling his mop of brunette hair. “Not really.”  
  
Kain chuckled and smirked. “You’ve nothing to fear, Bartz. There is much freedom riding the winds in the sky.”  
  
“I suppose, but I mean, I like looking up at the skies and admire them that way. I just prefer **_not_** to be up that high.” This earned him some chuckles from his comrades, leaving Bartz to pout, a little miffed as they teased him. Deciding to change the focus from himself, Bartz turned to Cloud next to him. “Anyway, Cloud, you’re from a big city like this, too, right?”  
  
“Hm, not really. I grew up in a small mountain village called Nibelheim. But, this place looks similar to Midgar, the upper plates specifically.”  
  
“What do you mean by plates?”  
  
“There were two levels to the city of Midgar, an upper and lower level. When the Shinra Company took over the area, they built a city on top of what used to be towns, by constructing large platforms above them. Eventually, all the towns in the area were numbered by sectors, and people eventually forgot their names. Midgar was a city in the sky, while the towns below became the Midgar slums.”  
  
“A city in the sky, built at the expense of the townspeople. What unfortunate circumstances,” said Ramza, shaking his head and looked upset. “I sympathize with the people who have been treated unjustly, and it angers me greatly when people live luxurious lives at the cost of those who suffer.”  
  
“That’s intense. That musta been rough for the folk in the slums,” said Bartz.  
  
Cloud nodded in agreeance. “It was, but the people worked with what they had and still lived somewhat comfortably.”  
  
“I can only imagine. When times are tough, you gotta work with the cards you’re dealt with.”  
  
“You’re right. Nobody asks to be put in that situation. But despite that, they make the most of their resources. There is also a sense of community among the people in the slums.”  
  
“Right. So you’ve been to that place before?”  
  
“Yeah. When I left Nibelheim, I went to Midgar to try and make it into SOLDIER. But...things didn't work out as planned."  
  
"Hm, even if things didn't work out, I think you're great," Bartz replied with a soft smile.  
  
The swordsman hummed in response before finally he softly said, "Thanks."  
  
Bartz held his gaze on Cloud, his expression going soft, and his heart thumped in his chest. There it was again, that warm feeling. Why was he having this sort of reaction lately, especially when he was around Cloud? It was strange, whenever he was around the soldier, he felt happy. Well, chipper than usual, it seemed. It gave him so much energy, like a child eating candies before bed but unable to sleep.  
  
Bartz paused as a thought occurred to him. Was it possible he was attracted to Cloud? It was the only thing he could think of to explain his strange behavior recently. The last time he felt any inkling of attraction to someone was a couple of years back. The first was with Faris when he thought she was a male at some point, and he had also taken a small liking to Squall for a brief moment the last time the gods summoned them. He recalled the feeling, how his heart pounded in his chest upon seeing Faris' face as she slept, how the light from the fireplace danced and reflected off the pirate captain. Or Squall's movements as he handled the gunblade in battles, his deep voice, and that iconic scar between his eyes, across the bridge of his nose.  
  
Now, the same thing was happening with Cloud. Bartz already established the swordsman was very attractive. Not only that, but the other was surprisingly a nice guy beneath that hard exterior. And the wind warrior learned a lot from the vanguard soldier. Bartz picked up pieces of Cloud's past, and the many obstacles he endured to get him to where he was now. There was a certain depth to Cloud that made him yearn for more. It wasn't until more recent times when being in his presence made his heart leap with a giddy whirl, and his blood rushed with joy. But then this presented another question: Did Bartz **_like_** Cloud? Was it possible he liked him more than a friend?  
  
Bartz snapped himself out of his daze and tried to refocus himself. No, there was no way he was interested in Cloud, at least not in that way. Cloud was his **_friend_**. He was probably overthinking it. If anything, this was a momentary attraction because of their time spent together this past couple of months, and they just happen to have good chemistry together. But eventually, these strange sensations would pass, and things would go back to normal. It worked with Faris and Squall, so it should be the same, right?  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts when someone called out to him. “Huh?”  
  
“Bartz, you okay?” Cloud asked, looking concerned.  
  
Bartz’s breath left his lungs as he looked into Cloud’s mako pools, a chill running down his spine. The wind chaser gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat. Oh boy, this was going to be tougher than he thought. He licked his chapped lips and parted them as he said a little too excitedly, “Yeah, I’m good. Why wouldn’t I be?” Bartz chuckled, nervous as he felt Cloud’s eyes fixed on him.  
  
The swordsman didn’t look convinced with his words and parted his lips to say something when a bright white light pulled their attention away. A portal appeared before the group of warriors, providing another gateway to a different realm. Bartz couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief of this timing. That meant the swordfighter could divert his attention away from him. The wanderer wasn’t sure he could handle Cloud studying him as he was any longer.  
  
Bartz shook himself from his daze and went back to his usual cheery self, jogging up to the portal, and waved at the warriors. “Look, another portal! Let’s see where this goes! C’mon!” He jumped into the gateway just as he heard the other warriors call out to him. Perhaps it was a bit reckless of him to jump into the portal blindly, but honestly, Bartz needed to clear his head of these confusing thoughts and feelings. The traveler needed to get his head back in the game and soon.  
  
Emerging out of the portal, Bartz found himself in an empty snowfield, snow falling from the heavens. A frosty wind blew through the area, the freezing air hitting his exposed arms. The thin and light clothing Bartz had didn’t help at all with this cold. Bartz shivered, his body working to keep itself warm, and his teeth chattered. Through the snowstorm, Bartz spotted a town in the distant valley. But with this blizzard, it would be challenging to travel there.  
  
The other warriors appeared next to him, one after another, until they were all together again. They all took in their surroundings, and some fighters mimicked Bartz as they too were not prepared for the drastic change in temperature.  
  
“Where are we?” Ace asked, shielding his eyes from the frigid winds and snow.  
  
“It does not matter, but we must press forward and find shelter from the storm,” said Kain, trudging through the snow.  
  
The harsh winds whistled and blew from the opposite direction, slowing and challenging the party. Bartz couldn’t see that well in front of him due to the dense fog, his legs feeling heavy like lead, as he struggled to follow the bright red cape Ace wore with his uniform. The storm picked up even more since they arrived in this new environment. Bartz folded his arms around himself, frantically rubbing his arms in an attempt to keep warm, his teeth chattering, his breath coming out in visible puffs in the freezing air.  
  
As he took another step, Bartz lost his footing and balance on a snow-covered rock. It happened so quickly, as he slammed into the ground and began to slide down the slope. “Whoa!” All he saw was white, and he heard his comrades yell for him as he picked up speed. The wanderer panicked when he saw the edge of a cliff. He had to find something quick, or he’d plummet to his death. Bartz flailed his arms, searching for something to grab hold of to stop the momentum, but found none. Just as he slid off of the cliff, someone grabbed his arm. Instinctually, Bartz clutched onto the hand and glanced up at his savior.  
  
Cloud gripped his hand while the other hand clutched to a fusion sword blade. The blade was injected into the edge of the cliff as the pair dangled from the ledge. Cloud gritted his teeth, his facial expression scrunched with worry, fear, and a struggle to keep themselves from falling off. “Bartz! You have to climb up!”  
  
Cloud’s words didn’t register as Bartz’s gaze fell to the sight of the extremely high drop, his feet dangling thousands of feet from the ground. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. He started hyperventilating, his breaths coming out in quick and short puffs. His vision blurred and doubled. Bartz began to feel lighted headed from vertigo. “Cloud,” Bartz whimpered. He didn’t care how pathetic he looked, Bartz was beyond terrified at this point. All he desperately wanted was to touch solid ground safely again.  
  
“Bartz, look at me,” Cloud ordered with a stern tone. Panic-stricken eyes looked up at Cloud, who gave him a determined look. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m not gonna let you go, but I need your help! I need you to climb up, and I need you to keep your eyes on me. Got it?”  
  
His breath left his chest, the color draining from his face in horror at the order. Did he have to climb? Bartz didn’t trust himself with that task, but what choice did he have? It was either that or be left dangling until he and Cloud could no longer hang on, and they both fell to their deaths. The traveler definitely didn’t want the latter option. He took a deep and shaky breath to calm himself down, and Bartz nodded stiffly to his friend.  
  
The wind warrior swung his other arm and used the momentum of the swing to grip onto Cloud’s arm. Slowly, he started to pull himself up with trembling arms, doing his best not to bring his gaze downward. He would surely panic again if he did that. Bartz took in a trembling breath, trying to fend off the feeling of impending doom biting at his feet and around him. Instead, Bartz kept his eyes on Cloud as ordered, who gave him a look of encouragement and nodded.  
  
“That’s it,” Cloud reassured. “Keep it up.”  
  
One arm after another, Bartz pulled himself up, to the point where he face-to-face with Cloud. He clung to the vanguard warrior, afraid to loosen his hold on him and focused all his attention on his friend. To Bartz’s surprise, the swordsman wrapped his now free arm around his waist to support him, bringing him close to the other. His body pressed with Cloud's, their faces inches apart, breaths mingling. A deep blush crept on his cheeks, his heart pounding and racing in his chest, not from his fear, but from how close he was to Cloud.  
  
“Cloud! Bartz!” The wind warrior averted his gaze to the source of the voice and distracted him from his current predicament. Bartz spotted his other three companions on the ledge with worried expressions. “We’ll get you up! Just hang on!” Ace yelled to them.  
  
Bartz felt a sudden jerk as he and Cloud were pulled up by their comrades. Jolted back to reality, his body began to shake, like a leaf on a tree branch in the wind. Instinctually, he wrapped his arms tighter around Cloud. The wind follower buried his face into the crook of Cloud’s neck, fear creeping up on him again.  
  
“It’s okay, Bartz,” Cloud whispered into his ear, his voice sounding more profound than usual, which sent chills down Bartz’s spine. “I’ve got you.” As if to prove a point, Cloud’s arm around his lithe waist tightened. Bartz didn’t say anything in return, clenching his eyes shut and prayed to any passing deity for this terrifying moment to be over.  
  
Once he felt the surface of the ledge beneath him, Bartz cracked an eye, not sure what he’d find. He saw the familiar uniform that belonged to Ace, as well as the dark armor Kain wore. Then the wind chaser heard the worried voices of his comrades, asking if they were okay. Although he was back on solid ground, Bartz was still shaken up from his traumatic near-death experience, and clung to Cloud, his body trembling.  
  
“Thanks. We’re okay,” Cloud said on their behalf to their other comrades, taking a deep breath. “Give us a moment.”  
  
Bartz heard the crunch of snow as the other warriors walked off, but stayed close as he could still listen to them talk through the wind’s howls. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down and, in such proximity to Cloud, inhaled in his eucalyptus's scent, strong yet calming. Already, Bartz felt a bit better, his racing heart and trembling receded.  
  
“Hey,” Cloud said softly, getting Bartz’s attention once again. He glanced at the swordsman, a mix of thoughtful and relieved expression on the blonde’s face. “You did good, Bartz.”  
  
His breath caught in his throat when he saw Cloud’s kind expression. There was a moment of silence as Bartz stared into the other’s eyes, trying to find the words but couldn’t. He felt something, like a spark shared between them – at least in Bartz’s mind – and the wanderer didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere. It made him forget the incident that just occurred. Cloud was so close to him, and Bartz didn’t know why, but there was a part of him that wanted to close the distance between them even more and kiss the swordsman.  
  
Upon this realization, Bartz quickly averted his gaze away from the other, his cheeks and ears turning red like a moogle’s pom-pom. “T-Thanks. And…uh…thanks for saving me, Cloud,” Bartz replied softly, feeling flustered with Cloud’s stare on him, the blush on his cheeks prominent. He couldn’t quite meet Cloud’s eyes. The traveler was partially afraid to see the other’s expression, but most of all, he didn’t want Cloud to figure him out.  
  
Clearing his throat, Bartz pulled himself away from Cloud. Immediately, he felt much colder after losing the warmth from the swordsman’s body. Still not quite meeting Cloud’s eyes, Bartz found his voice again and said, “We’d better go. We’ll freeze out here if we don’t find shelter soon.” The wind chaser got up and regrouped with the other warriors, leaving a confused Cloud sitting in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I'm still in the process of staying ahead of these chapters, but I will do my best to go back to a somewhat regular schedule. I post updates on my Twitter so you are free to follow me there for any news regarding any of my stories. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing this one. I'll have chapter 13 up in a couple of weeks, maybe sooner. Stay tuned, beautiful people! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Cloud held his ice-cold hands out to the crackling flame to warm them up. He sighed. Today was quite a day, with many thoughts circling through his mind. There was one thing that seemed to stick to his mind more prominently than others, and it involved an individual warrior clad in sky blue and grays.

After the incident earlier on the cliff, Bartz was unusually quiet. Granted, they both just experienced something that could’ve potentially killed them. It was a scary experience, especially for the wind warrior whom Cloud knew well was terrified with heights. Not to say Cloud wasn’t afraid – he was – but for both their sakes, he had to keep a level head and help his friend through that ordeal.  
  
Yet, even though Bartz was frightened, Cloud was impressed with what the traveler was able to accomplish. The Gaian hero wasn’t sure if he’d get through to the brunette, but he was glad he did, and it made it easier for the swordsman – at least until Bartz came face-to-face with him when he climbed up.  
  
Cloud’s body felt warm, with Bartz hanging onto him for dear life. And to add to that, he snaked an arm around the other’s slender waist. That action only closed the gap between their bodies and brought their faces closer together. He vividly recalled Bartz’s terrified expression. Labradorite eyes wide and dilated, his body trembled against his, and the feeling of Bartz’s shaky yet warm breath on his neck. Being in such close proximity made him feel _**something**_. He couldn’t quite describe it, but it also felt familiar. It was that same feeling Cloud felt when they were in the Pandemonium.  
  
Cloud shook himself out of his reverie. No, his mind was playing tricks on him, and thus it made him think of peculiar things. Bartz was a friend. The rational side of him justified the fact they’ve been traveling together for quite some time before meeting with Kain and the others. Hence, it was only natural for them to grow closer as friends. Yet, somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a part of him that believed something else was involved, gnawing at him, itching to come up to the surface.  
  
Now, if only he could get Bartz to speak with him like before. He was uncharacteristically quiet after the day’s incident. Whenever Cloud asked him a question or wanted the wanderer’s input on the matter, the wind warrior would reply with terse answers and a nervous smile.  
  
Cloud wondered if he had done or said something that might’ve offended the wind hero. Up till now, Bartz was still himself for the most part. There were moments when the brunette acted a bit off-beat – especially for the past couple weeks – but overall, he always kept a positive attitude and carefree spirit. But now, he seemed more reserved, which was more of Cloud’s forte than Bartz’s. Perhaps Bartz needed some time for himself to recuperate after all that’s happened earlier. He was the type who rolled with the punches and bounced back quickly with a smile; the brunette definitely wouldn’t let anything boggle him down.  
  
Bright mako eyes traveled a bit further into the cave, where three figures laid, sound asleep. But Cloud’s gaze was focused on one, in particular, one with a mop of hazelnut-colored hair sticking out from beneath a blanket. Cloud held his stare, watching the steady rise and fall of the sleeping figure.  
  
“You look like you have a lot on your mind,” a voice commented. The swordsman turned to the speaker, who sat across from him on watch with Cloud. His eyes fell onto Ace through the flames of their campfire, the youth wrapped in a blanket to keep himself warm. The cadet rubbed his hands together to generate heat, but his gaze fixed on Cloud. “What’s eating you?”  
  
Cloud sighed, staring at the bonfire, his eyebrows knitted. He was unsure of what to say exactly. There was too much going on in his mind. He didn’t know where to start. Not only that, but he didn’t exactly want to share his thoughts about a specific freelancer, especially with someone he was not that close with. Cloud opened his mouth to say something but shut it again.  
  
“You’re worried about Bartz, aren’t you?” Ace asked bluntly.  
  
A gasp slipped from Cloud’s lips, his eyes wide. He didn’t expect Ace to be forward and say exactly what’s been bugging Cloud. Was it that obvious to the point where his comrades noticed? He was speechless, his words caught in his throat. “I…” He trailed off and glanced off in the direction of the three slumbering warriors.  
  
Ace followed his gaze, and his expression appeared to understand. A small yet knowing smirk curled his lips and nodded as if to confirm his suspicions. “Don’t worry. I won’t say anything.”  
  
Confused, Cloud turned back to Ace with a cocked brow. “Say what?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Cloud. Let’s focus on something else.”  
  
Cloud didn’t quite want to drop the subject yet and insisted on pressing on the matter. He wanted to hear what Ace wanted to share, especially when it seemed the other knew something he didn’t. “No, I wanna hear. I wanna know.”  
  
Ace looked reluctant and pursed his lips; he looked as if he regretted what he said. The youth parted his lips and held his gaze on Cloud. “It’s nothing important, just an observation,” Ace said with a shrug. “I’ve noticed you and Bartz seem pretty close is all. It reminds me of how some of my classmates are.” Cloud gave him a skeptical look. He had a hunch Ace was still withholding information from him. But the youth continued as to reassure him, “Anyway, I wouldn’t worry too much, I’m sure Bartz needs time after what happened. The poor guy seemed shaken up after today. I’m sure anyone would feel the same if they experienced that.”  
  
“Hm… You’re probably right,” Cloud said and sighed. He agreed with that last statement and had similar speculations, so he did not press any further. Still, Cloud reflected on Ace’s words, about how close he and Bartz seemed to be. It still felt as if Ace knew information out of his reach, and it looked like the youth wasn’t going to disclose any other details with him.  
  
But Ace wasn’t wrong. Cloud would believe it to be right about him and Bartz. Traveling together for a while and spending almost every waking moment with him had brought them closer together than their previous quest. He learned a lot about Bartz and vice versa. Bartz was easy-going, energetic, and got along well with the sometimes-broody swordsman.  
  
As he thought before, Bartz reminded Cloud of Zack, whom he was close with during his youth years while he was an infantryman for Shinra. Zack brought out the best in Cloud, and he often looked forward to hanging out with him. They talked about everything – like girls, hobbies, origins, and even made fun of some of the Shinra higher-ups behind closed doors. It was the same whenever he spoke with Bartz. Whenever he talked to the wind warrior, he felt he could share whatever was on his mind, and it didn’t seem forced. Cloud noticed characteristics Bartz and Zack shared: positive, kind, encouraging, and somewhat naïve. These traits attracted Cloud to Zack on a deeper level, something that eventually went further than friendship.  
  
His thoughts halted as a realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Did Cloud just think that? Would that explain why he felt there was a shift between him and Bartz? For the past couple weeks, Cloud noticed things were changing with them, and started to feel emotions he hadn’t before, at least not for a while. He didn’t think much of it then, but looking back, it would explain some things. Like the time in the Pandemonium, for example. Cloud didn’t understand why he felt compelled to keep Bartz close with him after saving them both from the trap; he just was. There was no reason to hold his ally that close with him for that long. Bartz was safe by that point, and there weren’t any other threats. Yet, at that moment, a part of him wanted to tighten his hold on him. It was like his body was acting on a will of its own.  
  
Then there was the incident earlier. When Cloud saw Bartz slip and slide down the slope, he wasted no time running after his friend. He felt a sense of dread when he saw what lay ahead of Bartz. All he knew was that he needed to keep Bartz safe, no matter what. He would never forgive himself had he failed, and Cloud wasn’t sure he’d be able to live with that guilt. He’d be breaking the promise he made to himself not to let his friends down. He made sure to keep that promise, even if that meant his life. So, Cloud made sure Bartz was safe, holding him close as they hung off the cliff’s edge. Thankfully, they were both safe and sound with help from their allies.  
  
So, what did this all mean? Just because Cloud and Bartz have become good friends didn’t mean there was anything more than that, right? Maybe he was overthinking it. The swordsman had become close friends with the people he traveled with on Gaia, and all remained that way to this day. And although he had taken his relationship with Tifa further at one point, they both decided to stay good friends. It’s not like he didn’t love Tifa – at the time, he really did hold strong feelings for her – but their relationship eventually formed to where they were more like siblings than significant others. And perhaps it was that way with Bartz too.  
  
The swordfighter sighed. Cloud’s emotions puzzled him, as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation. He needed to clear his head, get himself refocused. Perhaps Bartz wasn’t the only one who needed time for himself. Besides, there were more important things to concentrate on - like finding a way home or how to get rid of the strange serpent-like dragons that threatened to destroy the gods’ dimensions.  
  
Cloud stood up, his expression looking troubled, eyebrows knitted, and his usual scowl deepened. It caught Ace’s attention, confused with Cloud’s sudden action. “Are you alright?” Ace asked, giving him a concerned look.  
  
The swordsman nodded. “Yeah. I need a few minutes to myself. Do you mind holding down the fort while I’m gone?” Cloud asked, his expression softening and apologetic.  
“Sure, I don’t mind,” Ace replied with a nod. “I’ll be here.”  
  
Cloud gave him an appreciative nod. He grabbed a torch from the fire pit and his fusion sword, and walked further into the cave, taking mind not to disturb the resting warriors lying on the cave floor. He continued down the dark and narrow path, a breeze blowing at him from a draft up ahead, the gust of wind flickering the flames of his torch to the point it almost blew out. Cloud squinted his eyes to keep the breeze from drying them.  
  
As he trod down the path, he approached a large open area partially covered in ice. Sharp but beautiful stalactites hung from the ceiling. Stalagmite rock formations rose from the floor to present nature’s works of art, and smooth flowstones surrounded the body of sparkling blue water. A relatively large opening in the ceiling led outside, a high-pitch whooshing wind blowing in the area beyond, as bits of snow fell through the hole and into the cave.  
  
Snow crunching beneath his feet, Cloud walked to the body of water and crouched down by the edge, setting the torch down beside him. He reached in with both hands and scooped water up, the frigid temperature seeping through his gloves. He splashed the chilled liquid onto his face, suddenly feeling more awake and aware as the water connected with his skin. It certainly brought him out of his swimming mind to the present. The draft of the wind blew on his face, making it feel a bit colder yet refreshed than the rest of his body. Cloud sighed, scooping up another handful of water, and repeated the process. He definitely needed this.  
  
After a few moments of quiet to himself, listening to the winds and flowing water while admiring the beautiful cave, Cloud felt much better. With his mind focused and his thoughts put to rest, the swordfighter felt ready to return. He should head back to his companions, or they would start to wonder where he was. He grabbed his torch to help him navigate through the cave and began to walk back when a sharp and sudden pain came to his head, a high pitch ringing in his ears. Cloud groaned at the ache, stumbled on his feet, and used his free hand to hug the wall to keep himself from falling.  
  
 _ **“Cloud…”**_ His eyes widened, and a cold chill ran through his spine. Not him again.  
  
“Sephiroth…get out of my head,” Cloud said through gritted teeth. Just how many times did he have to deal with this? Will there ever be an end to it?  
  
Sephiroth’s disembodied voice chuckled and continued to torment the swordsman. _**“You still don’t realize what’s happening, do you?”**_  
  
“Get…out…you bastard!” Cloud said, raising his strained voice. The pain in his head intensified, his knees buckled under his weight as he struggled to keep himself on his feet.  
  
 ** _“Mother’s cells are growing, and they’re evolving. You’re starting to feel it, aren’t you? That rage and power festering within you.”_**  
  
The ache in his head heightened and spread throughout his body. No longer able to support his weight, Cloud fell to his knees, his vision going in and out. He fought with all his will to keep Sephiroth at bay, as well as the foreign sensation coursing through his veins, clawing its way to the surface. A burning pressure started to make itself known on Cloud’s left scapula like something was forcing itself out. He let out a groan, his body feeling as if it was on fire from the pain. “I won’t …be your puppet!”  
  
 ** _“Hmph, you’re a stubborn one. Perhaps you need some…encouragement. How about I draw it out with the help of your friends?”_**  
  
At that point, Cloud had enough, his anger building in his chest. Sephiroth can try to bring him down, but bringing his friends into the mix crossed the line. He definitely didn’t want anything to happen to them. He already lost people he cared about in the past, and he vowed not to let anyone down. “Leave them out of this!”  
  
With his strength of will, Cloud mustered enough power to take the reins back in his control. The burning sensations in his body dwindled, and the high pitch sounds in his ears lessened considerably. As he regained control of himself, Sephiroth’s bone-chilling laugh echoed in his mind and faded away. Cloud panted as that ordeal came to pass, his breathing shaky, sweat beaded his forehead. He managed to keep Sephiroth at bay, but that took a lot out of him and drained energy. Cloud felt light-headed, his vision blurred, and before he knew it, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading. Sorry for the lack of activity lately as I've been swamped with work. Once things calm down a bit, I can make more time for this story. I have some juicy chapters coming up so I hope you look forward to them soon. I'll try to have chapter 14 up in a couple of weeks. Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to seeing you in the next installment.


	14. Chapter 14

Bartz soaked the cloth in the bowl of water with a worried expression, labradorite grays frequently looking to the unconscious figure next to him. He wrung the towel to drain the water, then brought it to the blonde swordsman, lightly dabbing the fabric on the other's forehead and temples. His gaze remained glued to his companion, not really paying attention to anything or anyone else.

The wind hero wanted to know what happened with Cloud. He woke up when Ramza came to the resting area and struggled to hold up an unconscious Cloud. At that moment, any sort of fatigue left Bartz immediately upon witnessing this, and many questions arose. Ramza found Cloud passed out by the water and was unable to wake him up. According to the young mercenary, there were no signs of a struggle or battle, so it was safe to assume Cloud was not attacked by an enemy or monster. Perhaps the swordsman was starting to feel ill, as Cloud felt warmer than how an average body temperature should be. Which brought Bartz to the current situation, as he used a washcloth to cool the other warrior.

Bartz wasn't sure how Cloud was going to act around him, nor did he know how he should behave around the blonde. Ever since the incident on the cliff, the wind warrior tried to keep his distance from Cloud, just until he figured out what was happening with himself. Bartz wasn't sure what to think of Cloud and whether he liked him more than a friend; it was something he couldn't wrap his mind around. It was foreign to him, as he had never experienced anything like this before. Bartz was always on the road and traveled to different parts of the world back home. There was no time for romance, nor did Bartz feel it was essential for the time being. There was still so much to see, new experiences and adventures the wind guided him to. He certainly did not want to stop.

But being around Cloud these past few months was a pleasure, and Bartz wouldn't want it any other way. He realized, after spending a significant amount of time with Cloud, how happy he felt. The more he learned about his companion, the more he admired him. Cloud was kind, sassy, and strong in many ways, considering all that has happened to the other. It was hard _**not**_ to be drawn to him. There were still some mysteries he's yet to discover about Cloud, and he wanted to learn everything.

Even so, he needed to get a grip. Bartz was positive Cloud knew something was different with him; the swordsman was a perceptive one after all. He noticed how Cloud kept looking in his direction earlier - a curious yet concerned expression while his frown deepened more than usual. The brunette didn't want to make Cloud worry, but Bartz wanted things to go back to how they were during the early parts of their journey. He wanted to go back to when things were much more straightforward and uncomplicated, where he and Cloud cracked jokes, shared stories, and their dreams. That's how it was supposed to be.

But seeing Cloud now, Bartz found himself immediately drawn back to the swordsman, a swelling in his chest as tourmaline eyes focused on the other's handsome face. Even if he liked Cloud that way, there was no telling whether the swordsman felt the same about Bartz. What were his preferences? Was there someone special in his life back in his world, waiting for him to return? But, even if Cloud did reciprocate those feelings, they still couldn't be together. They were both from different worlds, and after this war finishes, they would be sent back home. Because of that, Bartz concluded he mustn't get himself too attached to Cloud.

Easier said than done, he thought and scoffed. Bartz had a feeling deep down that perhaps it was too late; he had already traveled too far down this road. Even with the resolve of not getting himself too close to Cloud, the wind warrior felt conflicted. There was a part of him that did not want to turn back.

The freelancer sighed and refocused himself on his task. Bartz gently wiped Cloud's forehead with the washcloth, his fingers brushing through blonde bangs. His heart jumped at the slight touch of skin on skin, a chill rushing up his arm to the rest of his body. Just that simple touch alone created a hunger for more. Bartz shook himself from his daze and concentrated on nursing Cloud. This was no time to be having such thoughts, he needed to focus on getting the swordsman back in good health.

Cloud groaned, eyebrows knitted as if he was in pain. His eyes twitched behind closed eyelids, shifting back and forth as another groan escaped his lips. It seemed the swordsman was dreaming about something, and it appeared to torment him. Bartz watched the other's grimace with a thoughtful expression. He wanted to ease his friend, take away any discomfort from him. The traveler continued to gently dab Cloud's forehead. If it provided the soldier some comfort, Bartz would feel better, even just a bit. Finally, mako eyes revealed themselves, and the soldier gasped, panting. Bartz caught the other's panicked gaze but soon relaxed a moment later after catching his breath.

"Hey," Bartz said with a small yet reassuring smile. He pulled his hand away from Cloud's forehead and placed the cloth back into the water bowl. "Are you feeling okay?"

Another groan escaped Cloud's lips as he slowly sat up and looked around confused. "What happened?"

"Ramza found you further into the cave, passed out by the water. He went searching for you after Ace mentioned you were gone for some time," Bartz explained, studying Cloud to see if there were any injuries he needed to tend to. With a worried expression, he softly asked, "What happened, Cloud?"

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, thinking back to the events that led him to this moment. The blonde parted his lips then pursed them shut. "It …it's nothing, Bartz," Cloud said coolly and averted his gaze.

Bartz didn't back down and decided to press on. "I doubt that. C'mon Cloud, you can talk to me."

"I said it's **_nothing_** , Bartz," Cloud snapped, sounding irritated. "I'm fine."

Bartz winced at Cloud's tone, an ache in his chest. His tone sounded cold, and at that moment, it seemed like the old and detached Cloud from a few years back resurfaced. Bartz shook his thoughts aside. No, he's seen Cloud for who he was, and he wasn't that kind of person. But still, Bartz couldn't help but get a little worked up about it. "Whoa, sorry," Bartz said, bringing both arms up in front of him to back off. "Just askin' 'cause you're my friend, and I… ** _we're_** worried about you."

Cloud's demeanor changed, his expression no longer irritated but instead looked guilty. "Bartz… I'm sorry. I just…"

The wind hero shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't press it any further," Bartz said softly with a slight tug on his lips. He knew deep down Cloud didn't mean to be snappy and shouldn't be bothered by it. As much as he wanted to know what troubled Cloud, he didn't want to force him to talk. That would create more tension than anything, and Bartz didn't wish to have that wedged between them. If Cloud wanted to disclose anything, he would do so at his own pace. Bartz provided a comforting smile to Cloud. "Besides, all that matters to me is that you're safe and sound, Cloud."

"Thanks…" Cloud looked like he wanted to say more, with that remorseful look in his eyes, but instead kept quiet.

The two warriors sat in silence. Bartz sat with his back against the wall and crossed his legs. He listened to the whistling storm raging on from outside, snow coming down fast. The wanderer sighed. "Looks like the storm's not letting up."

"Yeah. We'll have to wait it out or find another way through."

"Maybe. We'll figure something out with the others, I'm sure," Bartz said with optimism. A thought entered the traveler's mind. He wasn't sure what the other was going to say or whether he'd be up for it. It was worth a try. "Say Cloud, how about we play a game?"

Cloud cocked an eyebrow at Bartz, confused yet curious. "A game?"

"Yeah, just something we can do to pass the time. I ask a question, and then you answer. Then you can ask me a question, and I'll answer."

Cloud leaned forward, intrigued. "Is there a catch?"

Bartz giggled. "There's no catch, just mandatory fun!" The swordfighter chuckled, and the wanderer's grin grew at that. "But I suppose if you want to spice things up, we can certainly do that!" He grabbed his bag, rummaging through his belongings until he found a small pouch, the contents within rattling. Bartz reached into the pouch and pulled out small beads of four different colors and presented them to Cloud with a smile. "I was gonna sell these in my world but didn't have a chance to. So, we can use them to make it interesting."

"I'm listening." Cloud shifted, scooching closer, and leaned in to listen to the rules of the game.

"There are four colors, so I'm thinking of different categories for each one. Blue will be questions about your childhood, orange for entertainment, red for relationships and romance, and green for any question that does not fall into these categories. Sound good?"

The swordsman pondered on the thought with a hum then shrugged. "Yeah, okay. Why not?"

Bartz grinned from ear to ear upon hearing this, rapturous and a bit surprised Cloud agreed to play along. "Great!" He shook the bag of beads and mixed them up. Once he felt they were thoroughly mixed, Bartz reached in and grabbed a bead. It was a blue one. "I'll go first. Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in a mountain village called Nibelheim until I was 15," Cloud said nonchalantly. He reached in and grabbed another blue one. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm an only child." Bartz pulled out an orange one. "What do you do for fun back in your world?"

Cloud thought about it. "Hm, that's a good question. I'd say…being on the road on my motorcycle, Fenrir, during my days off."

Bartz tilted his head to the side, confused. He had never heard of that before. It just goes to show how different their worlds were, and he was curious to know more about it. "A what?"

"A motorcycle, it's a machine I use when I go from place to place."

"Huh, okay." Bartz still didn't quite follow but continued on. Deciding to move forward, he asked, "What's your next question?"

Next was an orange bead. "How do you keep yourself entertained when you're on the road in your world?"

"Heh. Well, I traveled with my best friend, Boko. There's always something to see, so it's never a dull moment. When I rest at an inn, I sometimes play the piano to entertain the locals."

Cloud smirked, impressed. "I didn't know you played the piano. What **_can't_** you do?"

Bartz laughed. "You'd be surprised how much you learn when traveling. You pick up a thing or two along the way."

"Hm, I suppose so."

"You should give it a try."

"Not interested."

Bartz spotted the amused glint in Cloud's eyes, which emitted a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest. He loved it whenever he saw this light-hearted side to Cloud. When they were summoned the first time, Bartz often saw pain and doubt in Cloud's eyes. Now, those pools exhibited so much more emotion and a sense of peace. Bartz felt at ease whenever he saw the expressiveness in Cloud's eyes. With a warm smile, he reached into the bag and pulled out a green bead. "So…what's the story behind your name? It's not every day you meet a guy named after sky puffs," Bartz teased, his grin going from ear to ear as he nudged the swordsman. Cloud rolled his eyes at the last comment, which caused the wind warrior to giggle. Bartz just couldn't help himself, he enjoyed teasing Cloud whenever he got a chance.

"Well, the truth is, my name was supposed to be something different. According to my mom, my name was originally supposed to be Claude. I was supposed to be named after her, with her name being Claudia. But the doctor who delivered me misheard her and thought she said Cloud. But…she kept it."

With a chuckle, Bartz said, "Claude, huh? I can see how they can get that confused. Sounds too close to your actual name. But y' know…I like your name."

Cloud cracked a smile in his direction, eyebrow cocked. "Hm…is that why you tease me about it?"

"How could I **_not_**?" Cloud sighed exasperatedly, which caused Bartz to laugh out loud. "So, what's your next question?"

A blue bead was pulled out. "What's your favorite childhood memory?"

Bartz thought back to his time in Lix and even after. He had many fond memories in his childhood, he wasn't sure what to share. He thought about his dad, and all the time spent together with him. "I'd say traveling with my dad. After mom passed away, he and I traveled together. He showed me how to fight, hunt, and other skills to survive." Bartz glanced down at his hands, resting on his lap, a sad smile on his face as he thought back to all the moments he shared with his father.

"Hey." The wanderer's eyes glanced up when he heard Cloud and saw the concerned expression his friend exhibited. "You okay?"

The wind chaser brought himself out of his daze and nodded. He noticed Cloud's hand resting on his forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze. A chill ran down his spine, and his skin tingled from the touch. "Yeah. I'm good." With a wave of his hand, Cloud's hand retracted. Bouncing back from his thoughts, Bartz pulled out another bead, this one a red one. "Now **_this_** is getting interesting," Bartz said with a chuckle, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Should I be worried?" Cloud asked with an incredulous look.

A devious grin made itself known on his face. "That depends," Bartz said in a sing-song tone. "How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"Hm...When I was 16."

"Ooh!" Bartz responded teasingly, the inflection in his voice going a pitch higher. "Who's the lucky person? Is it anyone I know? Tell me!"

Cloud shifted his eyes away, looking a bit flustered. "Uh, you don't know them."

"Still! You can't leave me hanging here. You gotta give me the details."

"Hm. Don't recall."

"Aw, you're killin' me here, Cloud!" Bartz said with a pout.

"That will be a story for another time," he said as he reached into the bag and pulled out a green bead. "Do you have any secret talents no one else knows about?"

"Um…I already told you I can play the piano. Oh! I can talk with chocobos. Some say I'm a chocobo whisperer," Bartz said with a chuckle and reached for another bead, pulling out an orange one.

"How can you speak to them?"

"Well, after traveling with one for so long, you pick up some things about them. Since then, I can kinda gauge what they need. If I guessed wrong, they would peck me with their beaks." Bartz laughed nervously. "So, what other forms of entertainment does your world have?"

"Hm, there are lots of things people use to keep themselves entertained. But, there is a place called the Gold Saucer. It's a large amusement park near Corel. There are games, rides, plays, or watch the chocobo races."

Bartz's eyes grew in excitement as he listened to this information, especially when he heard about the chocobo races in Cloud's world. "Wow! That sounds like fun! I definitely wanna see the races for sure. You're gonna show me that place when I come to your world, right?"

Cloud shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Yes! Then it's a date!" Bartz exclaimed, winking at the other man.

Cloud cleared his throat, a slight pink coloration on his cheeks, and quickly reached into the pouch. The next one was green. "What's significant about that feather of yours? I've seen you with it from time to time, and I've been meaning to ask."

Bartz took out the feather, a bright gold-yellow color, and presented it to Cloud. "You mean this one?" The other nodded, urging him to continue. "This is my lucky feather I got from Boko. It helped me get out of some tight spots, and it always made me feel better whenever I feel sad or upset."

"Ah. And how do you feel now?"

The wanderer studied the feather, already feeling at ease. He ran its afterfeather and barbs in between his thumb and index finger. Doing this always grounded him, a reminder to himself not to get too carried away. Not only that, but its color reminded him of a certain swordsman's hair. This brought a soft smile to his face, and Bartz felt content. "I feel happy," he said, looking up from the feather into Cloud's eyes. He put the feather away and reached for another bead, another green one. "So, what's the most embarrassing thing you've done?"

Cloud hesitated, squirming a bit in his seat, shifting his eyes as a darker tinge of pink colored his cheeks. Finally, he mumbled quickly, "I, uh…I once dressed as a woman to save a friend." The swordsman cleared his throat, and Cloud pulled out a red bead. "Moving forward."

Bartz stared at him with a look of surprise. Did he hear him correctly? He had to find out. "Wait! I wanna hear more!" Bartz said, gently gripping Cloud's forearm and gave a little shake. That's a story he wanted to hear more about. The thought of Cloud in a dress made him smile. He'd bet his gil Cloud would've looked good in it. Heck, Cloud would look good in any outfit, even in a potato sack. Whoa, Bartz, calm down, he thought. He didn't want to get too carried away. Fighting the blush creeping up on his cheeks, Bartz urged for Cloud to continue. "C'mon, I'm curious how that story went. I have a friend, a woman dressed up as a man and boy she had me fooled."

Cloud shook his head, adamant not to reveal anything beyond what was said already. "Nope. That's all you're gettin' outta me," he said with a deadpan expression.

"Cloud!" Bartz pouted.

A light chuckle escaped from Cloud. "Next question. Is there someone you're interested in?"

The way Cloud posed that question on him and how sudden it seemed caught Bartz off guard. Then he started to feel nervous, his cheeks emitting a pink hue this time as Bartz bit his lip. With all that's been happening and his strange thoughts recently surrounding Cloud, Bartz was lost for words, which was a first for him. And he certainly didn't want to reveal to Cloud what's been going through his brain, especially when he was still trying to grasp the situation. "I…uh…" Darn it, stop fumbling on your words, he thought to himself, trying not to lose himself too much into his mind. Bartz averted his gaze and looked in a different direction. "It's…complicated."

"Oh? Do tell," Cloud said, cocking an eyebrow and leaned forward a bit.

"Ah…" What was he was supposed to say? What was he going to do? His heart seemed to jump up to his throat, beating so fast and loud he was sure Cloud could hear it. Bartz looked into pools of blue and green. The other's pupils dilated, and something swirled in those mako eyes he couldn't comprehend. "I…I can't say. And to be honest, I don't fully understand how I feel about this person."

"Hm, I see," Cloud said, sitting back, much to Bartz's relief. The way Cloud looked at him at that moment, with a certain intensity in his eyes, had amplified his nervousness. Cloud relaxed and rested an arm on a bent leg. "Well, if you ever want to get it off your chest, I'll listen."

"T-Thanks." There he went again, Cloud being considerate and sweet. The swordsman was definitely making things more difficult for Bartz. How was he supposed to keep himself in check when his friend made it challenging? The freelancer scratched the back of his neck, the warmth in his cheeks steadily growing and cleared his throat. He began to put the beads back into the pouch, completely forgetting about their game. "Hey, it's getting late. Let's wrap this up and rest up for tomorrow."

Cloud parted his lips as if to say something, but pursed them as he nodded. "Okay."

As Bartz put his belongings away, he tried to shake the feeling of Cloud's eyes staring at him. He could sense the swordsman wanted to say more but instead remained quiet. After putting his belongings away, Bartz settled beneath the sheet, but not before saying, "Good night, Cloud."

"Good night, Bartz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry it took me some time to put up this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be polishing up chapter 15-19 so I can get that out you as soon as I can. Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Cloud crossed his arms across his chest and arched a brow as he looked incredulously at the path before him. Ramza and Ace found a pathway that led to another part of the cave and might've discovered an alternate route to travel forward while bypassing the storm. It was wide enough for him to slip through, but it would be a tight squeeze. 

"So, we're going through there?" Bartz asked, studying the narrow path. 

"The storm still has not passed by this point," said Ace with a shrug. "We can't accomplish our mission sitting around waiting for the storm to pass."

"Ace and I traversed this area, but have not gone into its depths greatly," Ramza chimed in. "Perhaps we may be able to discover an alternative route to our destination, possibly even a portal."

"Is it safe?" Bartz asked. 

A sheepish smile tugged on the corners of Ace's lips. "Enough. Though you might want to watch for falling rocks." 

"Oh, well, that's comforting," Bartz said with a nervous chuckle. 

"We'll be fine. Just stay alert," Cloud chimed in. 

Kain nodded in agreeance. "It's nothing we can't handle. Besides, we've got a lot of ground to cover and find the next portal." 

"Right. Lead on, you two." 

Ramza entered first through the cramped space, his lithe frame comfortably fitting through. Ace followed afterward and then Kain. Bartz glanced over to Cloud and asked, "Think this is a good idea?"

Cloud sighed. "Not what I had in mind, but it's as Ace said. We don't know when this storm will pass, and we can't just sit around waiting. We've already lost some time because of it. We need to press forward."

Bartz nodded in understanding and turned his attention back to the path before them. "You're right. Well then, let's do this." The wanderer cracked a smile. "Who knows what mysteries lie beyond here? But that's part of the adventure, right? 

Cloud nodded. "Right."

"Maybe we'd find another portal, or perhaps some treasure. Or maybe we'll run into those snow ladies I've heard about. Oh! What about those-" 

As Bartz rambled on, Cloud cracked a small smile, an amused tint in his eyes. Though he didn't frequently show it, he enjoyed Bartz's babbling. Cloud found it endearing, even if some of it was incomprehensible to him. 

"What do you think would happen if I licked one of those icicles?"

Cloud chuckled. "I wouldn't recommend that unless you want your tongue to get stuck to it." 

"Has that happened to you?" 

"Not to me personally, but that happened to someone I know." 

Cloud rolled his eyes at the thought of the young and naïve teen ninja who traveled with him on his first journey. Cid betted Yuffie to lick the frozen cone of ice at the Icicle Inn for 100 gil. Knowing Yuffie, she wasn't going to back down from that offer and attempted it. Next thing he knew, her tongue got stuck to the ice. Cid and Barret busted out in laughter, and Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance. After several moments of angered yells from the rambunctious youth, Tifa freed Yuffie from her icy trap by pouring warm water on her tongue. Reflecting back to that moment, Cloud thought it was funny, and made him appreciate those little moments, even when the nature of their mission seemed dire. 

The swordsman brought himself back to the present with Bartz, who still seemed to be contemplating it. "Well then, I guess that's not happening," Bartz said, rubbing his chin. "So, shall we get going?" 

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

Bartz entered the snug crevices, and Cloud followed close behind. The swordsman struggled at first, as his sword banged against or got caught in tiny cracks of the rock walls. Bartz noticed this and laughed. "It's a good thing I'm packing light. Don't know if I can get through here with that big sword of yours." 

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for rubbing it in," Cloud said, voice laced with sarcasm. 

This emitted another giggle from the wanderer. "Why you're welcome," Bartz teased. 

The tight space opened up and revealed a fuller area. Several snow-covered ledges and slopes were scattered throughout the region. A dense fog settled in the middle of the cave, and white and blue ice crystals hung from the ceiling. To their left was a path, hugging the wall and descended towards the bottom of the cavern. 

"This is as far out as we've gone," said Ace. "The rest is uncharted territory."

Kain nodded and said, "Alright, we shall press forward. This is a large area, so we must stay aware and prepared for anything." He walked ahead and trod down the path, leading the group. The party followed after the dragon knight and began their descent. 

* * *

Cloud could tell Bartz was starting to get nervous as they traversed further down the path. He noticed skittish eyes glance down the ledges into the foggy abyss below and his slight tremors. He also noted how close the other stood next to him, occasionally clutching onto the sleeve covering his left arm. The swordsman couldn't really blame him. The path started off easy enough, and Cloud noticed Bartz was doing fine at the time. But as they traveled further down, the trail gradually became more perilous. Sections of the path were missing and created small gaps between ledges but easy to jump to. So far, it was manageable, but now particular parts became steeper and narrow. Cloud studied his friend with concern; the other tried to conceal his fear and not let the height bother him. 

Bartz took deep yet shaky breaths and whispered to himself as a way to shake off the nerves. "It's okay. You got this Bartz. Nothing you can't handle." 

"Hey, Bartz," Cloud said, catching the wind hero's attention.

"Yeah?" he asked with a nervous smile. 

"How're you holding up? Do you need to take a break?"

"I, uh… I'm fine." Cloud gave him a skeptical look, and the traveler gave him a smile, albeit a tense one. "Don't worry. I'm good."

Cloud sighed. As their other comrades trekked forward, he stopped in front of Bartz and faced him. "It's okay to be scared. I'm here," Cloud said and placed a reassuring hand on Bartz's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Take deep breaths." 

Bartz inhaled and exhaled deeply, and nodded. Cloud felt Bartz relax beneath his touch, the tension leaving his shoulders with each deep breath. The brunette opened his eyes and smiled, this time a genuine and appreciative one. 

Cloud also noticed something in those labradorite grays, a particular fondness he's seen before. "Feel better?" Cloud asked, looking into Bartz's eyes. 

In response, Cloud felt arms wrap around him and warmth against his body. Just that notion took his breath away, his temperature climbing when Bartz's familiar scent of sandalwood reached his nose. It was a firm hug - not enough to hurt Cloud - but one that conveyed Bartz's gratitude. The younger man pulled away from him with a tender expression. "Thank you, Cloud." 

Before Cloud could say anything in response, Ace called out to them from up ahead. "Hey, you two!" Ace called out to him with a wave. "Everything alright?" 

Bartz waved to their other comrades with a grin, back to his usual self. "Yeah, we'll be right there!"

Cloud turned back to the brunette, that fond look in his eyes gone and instead looked focused. A slight tinge of disappointment surfaced, and the swordsman sighed once more. There was a part of him that wanted to see that look from Bartz, even for a little longer. 

Refocusing himself, Cloud said, "C'mon, let's mosey." A look of surprise crossed Bartz's face, then shifted to an amused one as a giggle escaped his lips. Cloud looked at him, confused. "What?"

Bartz chuckled. "I never expected you to say somethin' like that."

"That a bad thing?"

Bartz shook his head. "No, not at all. You're always full of surprises, Cloud. So, shall we mosey on over?"

* * *

Cloud shielded himself with his sword from the giant snowball thrown at him. He slid back a couple feet from the impact but held his ground. The yeti roared, baring its fangs and pounded on its chest with massive fists. He shot a glance to his comrades and quickly thought of a strategy to take down their foe. "Time for a change of plans." 

"Fall back and regroup!" Kain ordered. 

"Right!" Ace nodded. 

Cloud scanned the area around the enemy for any openings or something they could use to their advantage. The former soldier found two ledges on either side of the yeti, and an idea came into mind. "Ace, Bartz, cover us! Ramza and I will press on the attack from the sides!" Cloud ordered. "Kain, get to higher ground and take it out from behind!"

"Roger that! We've got you covered," Ace replied. 

"Don't get yourselves killed now," Bartz said with a confident smirk, conjuring his bow and arrow. 

The swordsman smirked back, two blades of his fusion sword held in each hand in as he took a readying stance. "That's my line. Be careful, and watch yourselves." Cloud glanced over to Ramza and Kain. "Let's go!" 

"Lead the way," said Kain with a nod. 

"I shall use my blade to help you pave a path to victory," said Ramza. 

"Stay close." Cloud charged up the path, combining the smaller blade to complete the fusion sword, his other two allies following close behind. "Ramza, take the left route. Kain, you know what to do. I'll press on the attack from the right." The three broke off as ordered and made their way to their positions. The swordsman caught sight of Ace and Bartz utilizing their long-ranged abilities to keep the enemy distracted enough for Cloud and the others to get to their spots. Cloud caught the smile on Bartz's face, that twinkle of excitement in his eyes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see Bartz was having a blast, and seeing that tugged at his lips. A surge of renewed energy went through Cloud as he readied to swing his sword. 

With incredible speed, Cloud bolted at the yeti, catching sight of Ramza charging from the other side. He swung his sword at his foe, Ramza following suit with his attacks. The onslaught staggered the yeti, knocking it back and slammed it against the rock wall. Before the beast could get back on its feet, Kain jumped from a ledge above, his lance ready to strike. 

As the dragoon prepared to deliver the final blow, a small black yeti appeared and knocked Kain away, tackling him mid-air and throwing him down onto the ground. "Kain!" Cloud called out to his comrade. He heard a snarl and turned just in time as a second black yeti jumped down from a ledge, baring its claws to strike. Cloud brought his sword up and parried the monster's attack. He pushed himself back from the creature and braced himself when a third charged from his right. Quickly, he pulled one of the smaller blades from the base sword and blocked the oncoming attacks from both beasts with ease. He sidestepped and followed up with another attack, landing it successfully on one of the creature's back. 

Ramza warded off another fiend and stood back-to-back with Cloud as more appeared. "It appears our skirmish with the yeti brought about reinforcements." 

"Great, just what we need," Cloud replied with an annoyed sigh. "Looks like we don't have a choice. You ready, Ramza?" 

"Affirmative. Let us eliminate them with haste before we are overwhelmed." 

"Copy that." The two warriors broke up from their position and charged at their opponents. The battle raged on, the rush of adrenaline flowing through Cloud's veins. Cloud and his allies took down the yeti pack one by one, but it didn't seem to end as the group of beasts relentlessly attacked the party. But there was no time to dwell on it and had to stay focused. One miscalculation may cost him his life. 

Cloud swiftly evaded the attacks with relative ease and followed up with his allies' attacks. He ducked as a yeti swung its arms then followed up with an upward swing of his sword. The attack connected with the opponent and knocked it back into another fiend. From the corner of his eye, Cloud caught sight of another snow creature, ready to jump on him. With his sword's side, he brought it up to shield him from the attack, and with his strength, shoved the yeti away, throwing it over the edge. 

The pack leader leaped down from a ledge and tackled Cloud, the impact knocking him off his feet and sent them falling to an ice bridge. 

Crack! 

A loud groan escaped his lips, his breath leaving his chest when Cloud's back crashed into the bridge, and the yeti's hefty weight pressed down on his chest. The abominable monster raised an arm above its head, hand made into a fist as it prepared to strike Cloud. The swordsman immediately brought his sword up and shielded himself from the onslaught of attacks. The yeti prepared to hit him again. Cloud swung his legs and used the momentum to roll back just as the yeti once again brought its fist down. 

Crack! 

The sound of ice breaking reached Cloud's ears. That was not good. He needed to get off the bridge as soon as possible before he fell. The white yeti roared and charged at Cloud. The swordsman jumped back to get out of the beast's reach. But it wasn't enough, as the monster grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifted him up momentarily then slammed him onto the floor. The yeti raised both its arms, ready to strike when a familiar flash of blue came into his line of sight. "Hiya!" Bartz yelled, using his monk abilities to kick the yeti away from Cloud. 

The vanguard warrior took this opportunity to push himself up from his spot and caught sight of Bartz do a three-hit punch combo. He joined up with his ally, sword in front of him. Bartz cracked a smile when Cloud joined him. "Thanks," Cloud said with a nod.

"Well, I couldn't let you hog  **_ all _ ** the fun, now could I?" Bartz said with a grin. 

Cloud chuckled. "I suppose not. Let's finish this." 

The snow beast interrupted their small exchange with a roar, baring its sharp teeth as it pounded its fists on its chest. Once again, it charged at the pair. Cloud and Bartz swiftly avoided each of the yeti's attacks, dodging each wild swing after another. Frustrated, the yeti raised both hands up above its head and slammed it down on the floor. 

Crack! 

Cloud completed the fusion sword as Bartz attacked with his samurai abilities, by throwing a small amount of gil at the yeti and following up with a downward slash. Cloud continued with the assault with a braver attack, which sent the yeti flying back. 

"Yeah!" Bartz exclaimed triumphantly as he ran up next to Cloud. "We sure showed him!" He turned to the vanguard warrior. "You alright?" 

Cloud nodded, putting his weapon away. "Yeah. Thanks for the backup."

The wind warrior chuckled, his confident grin growing. "Of course! What would you do without me?"

Cloud smirked but frowned when a loud rumbling reached their ears, mixed with the sounds of cracking ice. The bridge was collapsing. They had to get off now. "C'mon, Bartz!" Cloud exclaimed, grabbing Bartz's hand as the bridge began to collapse beneath their feet. They sprinted towards the end when Cloud caught sight of the yeti running at them from behind. He tugged Bartz forward, having him run ahead and land on the ledge as he stayed back to ward off the troublesome yeti. He defended himself as the yeti jumped on him, and with the ice bridge no longer able to support their weight, it finally gave way beneath them. 

As Cloud plummeted down into the foggy abyss below, he caught sight of the terror in Bartz's wide eyes as he ran to the edge. 

"Cloud!"


	16. Chapter 16

Bartz felt his heart drop to his stomach as he watched the scene unfold before him with wide, horrified eyes. He felt his legs buckle beneath his weight and knelt by the edge. “Cloud!” Bartz yelled out, watching helplessly as the swordsman fell into the murky depths of the cave with the yeti. Even as his friend disappeared, Bartz continued to watch and kept his eyes and ears peeled, hoping to see or hear any sign of the swordfighter. _**Anything**_. Something to reassure him that Cloud was okay. His heart sank, and the sense of dread and panic loomed over his shoulder.

He barely registered a yeti’s roar, the sounds of its snarling coming out muffled to him. Bartz caught a glimpse of the beast from the corner of his eye but didn’t have time to react and conjure a weapon as it prepared to slash him. Kain knocked the creature into the abyss below before it struck. The dragoon turned to the wind hero and extended a hand out to him. “That’s the last of them. Are you alright, Bartz?”

Bringing himself back to the present, Bartz grabbed Kain’s hand with his shaky one. “Y-Yeah.” His comrade hoisted him up on his feet. He nodded in appreciation to Kain before his eyes traveled to where Cloud had fallen, worried for his friend. “But Cloud…” Was he okay? What if he was injured, or even worse?

“What happened?”

“He fought off that pack leader on the bridge when it collapsed. And now…” Bartz bit his lip, unsure of what to say next, his gaze glued to the foggy abyss.

After a brief moment of silence, Kain spoke. “Do not worry, Bartz,” Kain said, catching his attention. “Cloud will be fine.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“He is strong and an excellent fighter. He will not be bested so readily. I am certain he will reunite with us again. For the time being, you must have faith in him.”

Kain had a point. Cloud was a tough nut, and the swordsman was a one-person army, it seemed, based on what he had seen in the past. There was no way Cloud was going out that easily. He felt a bit better from Kain’s words and decided to take his advice, despite the lingering feelings of doubt and worry gnawing at him. Bartz just had to have faith in Cloud and reunite with him soon. “You’re right, Kain. He’ll join up with us again, for sure.”

The dragoon warrior nodded. “And when that time comes, perhaps you can tell him what has been plaguing your mind as of late.”

Confused, Bartz tilted his head. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Perhaps you may not realize it yet, but you don’t want to let this chance slip through your fingers, then regret not taking that opportunity.”

Bartz knitted his eyebrows and frowned, bewildered with Kain’s words. “What are you saying?”

Kain trekked a couple of paces ahead of Bartz then turned back to him with a mix of a forlorn and pensive expression. “When an opportunity is presented before you, do not question yourself.” The dragoon went quiet as if lost in thought. Then he smirked and continued. “Though it should not be a problem for you. You have always been one to follow your heart. It’s never stopped you in the past, so why change now?”

“Hey! Stop talking in riddles. What do you mean by that?” A brief chuckle escaped from the dragon warrior, and resumed walking. Bartz watched the receding figure, at a complete loss. “Kain!” Bartz whined.

“Let us regroup with Ace and Ramza. Let’s not keep them waiting.”

Bartz sighed and jogged to catch up with his companion, his mind now plagued with more questions than answers.

* * *

The traveler struggled to keep focused, even as he twirled his lucky feather in between his fingers. His mind kept wandering back to the blonde swordsman currently missing from their group. Was Cloud really okay? Would he and the other warriors find him? What if they couldn’t? Bartz shook himself from those thoughts. No, he shouldn’t be thinking that way. Cloud was going to be alright. He had to be.

Though, there was no denying the shift in the group’s atmosphere. It felt strange with Cloud not present, especially when the other had traveled by his side for months now. Cloud remained with him through the many obstacles they faced together and always looked out for him in battle. Not to say Bartz couldn’t handle himself – he was very much capable of holding his own – but it was nice knowing Cloud had his back and vice versa.

Now that the swordsman was not around, it felt as if a part of him went missing too. For the first time in a while, Bartz felt lost, as if there was a void in his heart. ‘That jerk,’ Bartz thought, biting his lip and his eyebrows creased. Why was this so confusing for Bartz? Why did Cloud complicate things for him, even when they were apart? Why did the swordsman leave this effect? Why did the other man challenge the core of his foundation? Why did _**he**_ develop feelings for Cloud?

Bartz paused at the thought, his heart beating against his chest, his temperature climbing despite the cold atmosphere surrounding him. He had to admit, there was definitely _**something**_ there, and he found it increasingly difficult to resist the emotions that came with it. Instead, they seemed to grow with each passing day whenever he was around Cloud.

Maybe it was best to think of something else besides Cloud. Worrying about it too much would most likely make his head hurt. The wanderer glanced down at the bright gold-colored feather resting in the palm of his hand, his mind going back to when he first acquired it.

It had fallen off Boko when the majestic bird protected Bartz from a small group of goblins some years back. It was Boko’s way of repaying him after he defended the bird from two hungry wolves. Since then, Bartz and Boko were best friends, traveling together to see what the world had to offer. The wind warrior missed his traveling buddy, from those large eyes, his cute ‘kweh’ call, and his fluffy feathers…the same color as Cloud’s hair.

Bartz shook himself of his thoughts. Darn it, and he was trying to think of anything else _**but**_ the blonde swordsman. He quickly tried to think of something else, _**anything**_ else to get his mind off the other man. The wanderer brought his gaze forward, an attempt to keep himself focused. Bartz found it difficult as his eyes fixed on Kain ahead of him, leading the group through the icy caverns. What the armored man said to him earlier came to his mind. What was the dragon warrior trying to tell him? He told Bartz not to hold himself back from what he wanted, or he would regret not jumping at the opportunity. What did that mean? What was Kain suggesting? Although Bartz asked these questions, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew exactly what or _**who**_ his comrade referred to.

That thought made his heart swell against his chest, and his breath caught in his throat as violent emotions of joy and anxiety mixed within him. Bartz inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly to keep those emotions at bay and slow his rushing heart. Calm down, Bartz, he thought as he quelled his nerves. Perhaps Kain was referring to something else, and Bartz was getting himself worked up about it? But what could it possibly be if it wasn’t that? There was nothing else he could think of besides that. Should he follow Kain’s cryptic suggestion? Would he regret it as the dragon warrior said if he didn’t? Did Kain go through something similar at one point and now lamented his decision? Would that happen to Bartz?

The wind warrior groaned and ruffled his hair with both hands, a feeble attempt to wipe his mind from his predicament and get a certain blonde out of his head. At that moment, all Bartz wanted to do was give Cloud a piece of his mind, but at the same time, he wanted to give him a big hug.

His aggravation seemed to attract some attention as Ramza shot him a concerned look. “What troubles you, Bartz?” he inquired and slowed down enough to walk next to his companion.

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing, Ramza,” Bartz replied and attempted to get himself back in order, chuckling nervously. He quickly changed the topic, hoping to divert the younger man from focusing on him. “Boy, that last battle was a doozy, wasn’t it?”

Ramza hummed in response. “That it was, though we persevered and conquered the beasts. But do not think I can be swayed with a change in conversation,” he said with a knowing smirk.

“What are you sayin’, Ramza?”

“You are not the best liar I have encountered. Your stance is stiff, and you are exhibiting a quietness I find anomalous for you. So, I will inquire you again. What ails you?”

Bartz sighed, his eyes downcast as he kicked at a pebble while they walked. Was it obvious Bartz was not acting like his usual self? Did his other comrades know about this? How much did they know? “I, uh… I’ve been thinking, is all.”

“Please. Do elaborate.”

“The thing is, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.” Bartz kicked the pebble again, partly out of frustration, and somewhat curious to see how far he could kick it. The tiny stone tumbled and rolled forward, bouncing off the rock walls. “It’s all new to me.”

“Hm,” Ramza responded with a pensive expression, brown eyes cast downward as the gears in mind seemed to turn. Finally, after a moment of silence, Ramza continued. “Matters of the heart do have a tendency to bewilder even the most transcendent scholars.”

“What do you mean?”

A slight tug on his lips. “Do you recollect our discussion on our first night about Cloud?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Bartz asked, confused. What was Ramza trying to get at?

“It is clear as night and day how much he has changed. Per my observations of our journey together in this world, Cloud appears to be happy.” Ramza smiled at Bartz. “I believe he has you to thank.”

Bartz tilted his head and arched a brow. “Me? But I didn’t do anythin’. When we started this journey, Cloud seemed he was already at peace. He just seemed…lighter altogether.”

“Even so, he is certainly at ease when you are present. Cloud is a man of few words and only speaks when spoken to. Yet, he has not exhibited any difficulties communicating with you. Furthermore, it is with extreme rarity that I have seen him smile. Even when he aided me on my journey, I do not recall him performing such a simple feat.”

Bartz didn’t respond and instead looked forward, lost in thought. Ramza wasn’t wrong about Cloud. The wanderer witnessed Cloud’s behavior when he was first summoned to fight for Cosmos. It did not take him long to realize Cloud was not much of a people person, and his cold aloofness might’ve rubbed some people the wrong way. But deep down, he knew Cloud cared, as Bartz had seen concern behind his stoic exterior.

The corners of his lips tugged up slightly at comparing Cloud then and now. The swordsman sure had come a long way. It was also true, the rarity of Cloud smiling, especially back then. Now that he thought about it, this time around was the most he’s seen him smile, and it always seemed directed at him whenever he did. But that didn’t mean anything, right?

The swelling of emotions Bartz felt earlier resurfaced, rushing violently through his veins like a tsunami just at the thought of Cloud’s smile. He heard his heart thumping like a steady drum in his chest. With a deep breath, Bartz managed to calm himself down. Well, as calm enough as he could work at that moment. Bartz found it difficult, as his mind still lingered on the swordsman. Perhaps getting his thoughts out in the open would help, something to get off his chest and relieve some of the weight he carried as a result of it. If this continued, it would drive him crazy.

“Hey, Ramza.”

“Yes?” Brown eyes focused on him, curious.

Bartz hesitated, feeling nervous all of a sudden. For a brief period, he wondered if maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. The wanderer practically was about to pour his feelings out to a fellow comrade about another team member. No, he was not going to back down now. He forced himself to continue and asked, “Have you… y’ know, felt strongly about someone before?”

“In what manner do you mean?”

“As in…more than a friend?”

Ramza looked surprised at the question then shifted to a thoughtful one. With half-lidded eyes and a slight indication of a smile on his lips, he responded, “Yes, there is someone whom I have grown fond with, and it only strengthened with the sands of time.”

Bartz chuckled. “Wow. They must be lucky to have you.”

Ramza nodded, a goofy grin and a dreamy look on his face. “I was surprised at first because I was certain he loved another.”

“So, what happened?”

Ramza rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as a nervous chuckle slipped past his lips. “I am sure you do not want to listen to the tales of this lovesick fool.”

Bartz shook his head and grinned. “No, I’m curious. This is the first time I’ve heard you talk about someone like this.”

“Well, if you insist, then I will continue my tale. After my journey ended, my sister, Alma, and I fled from Ivalice to start over. Westward we headed to begin our lives anew.”

“Why did you flee?”

Ramza hesitated, a somber countenance crossed Ramza’s features and frowned – a stark contrast to the whimsical expression he exhibited moments before. “After witnessing the cruel and corrupt ways of my family in House Beoulve and the church, I severed all affiliation with them. No longer could I bear witness to the many injustices the people suffered through, and renounced my name as a Beoulve.” The younger man scoffed bitterly. “And mayhap my title forced onto me as a heretic did nothing to help.” He turned to Bartz, and his expression shifted when he saw the troubled look on the wanderer’s face. “My apologies, Bartz. It seems I have strayed from the narrative.”

“No, no, no,” said Bartz, waving his hands and shaking his head. “It’s not your fault. _**I**_ was the one who asked.”

Ramza hummed. “That story shall be reserved for another time. But for now, I will resume this one as promised.” Bartz nodded and listened. “As I had mentioned before, Alma and I traveled west to escape from Ivalice when we encountered a group of travelers who were also seeking refuge in a foreign land. They were people who were oppressed by the church and departed to begin anew as well. Among them was Augustine, a blacksmith, and an impressive swordfighter.” That dreamy twinkle in Ramza’s eyes and the affectionate smile reappeared on his face. “Augustine is a humorous man with a sharp tongue, but he too has a strong sense of justice for his people. He is a natural-born leader who strives for peace and equality among people. It is no wonder he captured the hearts of many.”

Bartz giggled, his grin growing wider. “Including you?”

Ramza’s cheeks reddened at the question, and he stammered on his words. “I-I…um…I suppose you can say that, yes.”

“Aw, don’t be shy about it!” Bartz teased and wrapped his arm around Ramza’s shoulders. “I think it’s sweet.”

Ramza chuckled timidly, the blush on his cheeks prominent by this point as he slipped from Bartz’s arm. “And what about you, Bartz?”

“Hm?”

“Is there someone who has captured your heart?”

Now it was Bartz’s turn to go red in the cheeks. His thoughts immediately went to a spiky-haired swordsman with gorgeous mako eyes, his visage burning into his mind like a brand. His mind flashed with many moments he shared with the other man till now, and how happy he felt just being in his presence. “Um…”

A slanted smile appeared on Ramza, a teasing yet sympathetic glint in his brown eyes. “In accordance with your expression, it appears my words hold true.”

Eyes wide with surprise, Bartz didn’t respond, his face burning up at this point now. He couldn’t even refute Ramza’s words. He swallowed the lump in his throat, still at a loss for words. For once, he was rendered speechless. Bartz’s heart thumped in his chest like a loud drum, as a comforting warmth blanketed him and made his skin crawl with goosebumps. Bartz groaned. “Is it that obvious? Wait, no, don’t answer that.”

Ramza laughed heartily. “I would not fret over it. Do what you feel is right, and I am certain the stars shall align soon. You will have the clarity to find the answers you are seeking.”

Bartz heeded Ramza’s words and sighed. “This is harder than I thought it would be. But I shouldn’t let that get to me, right?”

“It is better not to dwell too much on it, I agree.”

“So…back to you and your man,” Bartz said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a somewhat mischievous smirk. “Who made the first move?”

Ramza glanced at him with a mix of an incredulous and amused expression. “Persistent one, are you? Or are you attempting to divert the conversation once more from you?”

Bartz snorted. “What? No! I’m curious about what you have going.”

The other shook his head and chuckled. “Believe it or not, it was I who had pursued him.”

“Really?”

Ramza nodded. “Yes. I recall that evening. We both rested before returning to the camp, watching the sunset beyond the horizon. We talked of our dreams, how we wished for a world where people are treated as equals, and to have peace. I do not recollect our conversation after, but at a certain time, I shared with him what was in my heart.”

“Wow. How was that like?”

“I must admit, my nerves were shaken. Yet, had I held my tongue any longer, I was uncertain I would be able to hold myself back. But afterward…my internal troubles alleviated once those affectionate emotions were revealed.”

“Did you know how he felt beforehand?”

“I was uncertain what his response would be, and I questioned my judgment many times in fear of regretting my actions.”

Bartz softly chuckled. “But it looks like you made the right choice.”

Ramza smiled fondly. “Indeed, not once have I regretted that decision.”

From up ahead, Ace jogged through the tunnel and greeted the pair. “Hey, Kain and I found an exit up ahead, and it looks like the storm has passed now.”

A relieved demeanor came across Ramza’s face, his shoulders relaxing upon hearing this. “Thank goodness. We can continue forward and search for a portal.”

Bartz wore a hesitant expression. Although he was relieved they found an exit, and he didn’t want to leave quite yet. The wind hero wanted to make sure they all left together, _**including**_ Cloud. Bartz didn’t want to leave him behind, especially when he is still trying to sort his feelings. After hearing Ramza’s tale, he had newfound courage and energy to be open with his emotions. Maybe it was a push he needed in the right direction.

His gaze turned to the other path forking away from their current trail. His stare stayed glued to the alternative route and felt an urge to tread further down. It wasn’t just because of his desire to find Cloud, but it felt like something was luring him to go down there. Perhaps it was all in his mind, but he could have sworn he heard the faint sound of a female singing.

“Bartz?”

The brunette snapped himself back to the present as Ace called out to him. “Huh? What’s up?”

“Are you okay? You spaced out for a moment there.”

“Yeah, I am,” he said slowly, still wondering what he just heard. Then he remembered his objective and gave an apologetic look to his friends. “I’m gonna look for Cloud. I’m sure he’s okay, but…Hey, if you guys wanna go ahead, that’s fine with me.”

Ramza and Ace exchanged looks before turning back to Bartz. “No, we will join you,” said Ramza with a nod.

“You guys sure it’s okay?” Bartz asked.

“I don’t mind. It’s better if we stick together anyway. There’s no telling who or what we’re going to bump into,” said Ace.

Bartz smiled brightly. “Thanks! You guys are the best!”

Ace nodded. “I’ll get Kain, so I’ll be back.” The youth jogged away and disappeared through the tunnel, leaving both Ramza and Bartz behind.

Bartz barely registered Ace’s words as his sight turned to the other path once more, a feeling of renewed energy and a determination to find his friend coursing through him. He made sure to search and reunite with his friend, even if he had to do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I'd like to. I've been swamped with work and other things happening. With that being said, I hope to get the next set of chapters up as soon as I can. I also want to take the time to thank all of my readers for being patient with me and I want to let you all know that I appreciate your support. Thank you again, and I hope to see you on the next installment! Have a good one!


	17. Chapter 17

Nothing. There was nothing around Cloud, just an empty space. He searched around for anything remotely familiar, listened to anything to lead the way, _**something**_ to keep him grounded. The swordsman turned in place and spotted something in the distance. He made his way to the huddled figure sitting on the floor, its back turned to Cloud. As he approached, Cloud recognized the being as himself, blanketed with something dark. “Hey,” Cloud greeted, his voice coming out like an echo.

The Cloud clone glanced up at him with those familiar serpent-like eyes. However, he noticed a slight purple hue in combination with his usual mako pools. The darkness engulfing his doppelganger uncovered him, and a black, singular, demon-like wing opened and stretched.

Cloud backed up, surprised and confused as his replica ascended from the floor and floated up in the air, staring down at him with emotionless eyes as a powerful purple and gold aura surrounded him. A fusion sword materialized in the being’s right hand, emitting a similar atmosphere as the double. With a roar, it charged at him.

* * *

Cloud’s eyes snapped open, and gasped, his breathing shaky. All of his senses came rushing back to him: his ears picking up the sounds of water droplets dripping rhythmically into a puddle, his sight adjusting to his surroundings and lighting, and the feeling of freezing water beneath his body, stinging and numbing his anterior side. With a groan, Cloud planted his hands against the cold ground and propped himself up into a sitting position. He surveyed his surroundings. Ice walls stood tall and steep around him, rays of light illuminating the area from above.

He must have fallen a great distance away from the other warriors, as he couldn’t see nor hear them, even with his enhanced senses. All he heard were the sound of water droplets splashing into an ice-cold puddle and the bone-chilling breeze blowing through the cave. With a sigh, Cloud pushed himself onto his feet and sheathed his sword into his harness. “Guess I’m flying solo,” he muttered to himself.

There was nothing he could do to change that. Cloud had to move forward, and perhaps he would reunite with his friends along the way. Sheathing his sword into his harness, Cloud faced forward and began his lone journey on the road before him.

* * *

Cloud didn’t know how long he walked for, but it felt a few hours have passed since he started down the path. As he trekked onwards, he wondered if his comrades were safe. He only hoped they were unharmed. Yet, at the same time, he was confident they were going to be okay since they were all excellent fighters. But Cloud recalled Bartz’s wide-eyed and frightened expression before losing sight of the wanderer and the way he called out to him in panicked desperation. Cloud’s chest ached with guilt for making his friend worry, and he wanted to reassure the other man he was okay. He’d have to apologize to him when he saw him again.

Cloud could already picture Bartz’s reaction. Scenario one involved Bartz with his fists on his hips while he scolded him. Scenario two involved Bartz tackling him with a hug _**then**_ scold Cloud. The swordsman sighed, then followed up with a soft and tiny smile as his mind lingered on the thought. Cloud would expect that from Bartz - not that it bothered him - particularly with the second option.

He had to admit, it was strange traveling alone. Cloud had grown accustomed to his friends’ company, especially with Bartz. They traveled to different realms together for months, all to get to Materia’s tower. Quite frankly, Cloud enjoyed his company, even if it seemed he didn’t. Out of his allies, Cloud wanted to see Bartz again and to see the adventurer’s contagious smile. Though he’d never say it out loud, Cloud always thought Bartz looked his best whenever he smiled, particularly the bright grin that extended from ear to ear. Whenever Cloud was greeted with that grin, his mood seemed to elevate in the best possible way. It was hard not to smile around him.

Cloud shook himself from his thoughts. No time to daydream now. He needed to focus on getting himself out of the area. There was no telling what other enemies lurked in the cave; he had to be on his toes.

After walking for what seemed like a lifetime, the swordsman halted in his tracks when something caught his ears. It was faint, but it was there. If it weren’t for his magnified hearing, he probably would not have heard it. It sounded like a woman singing. Something was soothing about the melody, like a warm blanket protecting him from the cold. The woman’s singing voice seemed to call out to him, her invisible notes luring him to follow. Perhaps it was another ally summoned to this world. On the other hand, it might be an enemy, and he had to be cautious.

He pushed forward and followed the singing. The woman’s vocals increased in volume and became more transparent. Cloud continued to listen as he walked down the path, hypnotized by the mysterious being’s soothing melody. Somewhere in the back of his mind, an internal voice warned him not to pursue it as a chill ran down his spine and made the hairs on his neck stand on end. However, those thoughts were immediately drowned out as the singing reached his ears once more, and a flash of pink appeared in his eyes momentarily. How could someone with such a lovely voice be anything wrong?

Cloud continued down the path as if an invisible rope pulled him further into the cave, luring him down into a tunnel. It felt as if his body had a mind of its own. As the path opened up to a broader space, the swordsman spotted a figure sitting on a rock, their back turned to him. She had long, silver hair hanging down to her back and over her thick fur cape. Slender hands stroked locks of hair as if it was a cat as she continued to sing. She didn’t seem to sense his presence, so Cloud stepped forward, hand on the handle of his sword.

The woman stopped mid-stroke and looked over her shoulder to him with calm blue eyes. Cloud could have sworn he saw a flash of red in those eyes. She seemed mildly surprised to see Cloud there, her eyes scanning him up and down. Then a tiny smirk tugged on her lips. “My, are you a traveler?” she asked. The maiden stood up from her spot, fully facing Cloud now, her purple outfit unfitting for the freezing weather despite the fur cape draped around her shoulders.

“Who are you?” Cloud asked as he narrowed his eyes skeptically, hand still on the handle of his sword. His instincts told him not to completely trust this stranger.

“Oh, how rude of me. My name is Elise,” she replied, placing a hand on her hip. The corners of her lips tugged up into a seductive smile as she walked up to Cloud, hips swaying from side to side. “I am a traveler myself, but I seemed to have lost my party.”

Cloud gulped, eyes studying the woman, enraptured by her slim but beautiful figure. It was like there was an unknown force that seemed to immediately draw him in. The swordsman shook himself from his daydream and struggled to focus. What was wrong with him? He wasn’t thinking straight. Cloud was in a daze, his nerves firing off ferociously. That internal voice in him warned him again, coming in as a distant whisper, but was once more smothered by feelings of infatuation and comfort. He licked his dry lips, a feeble attempt to keep himself together. His body felt heavy like his feet were frozen solid, and his muscles locked.

Cloud shook his head and backed up, trying to concentrate, but found it hard to resist. “What are you-” he asked, feeling drowsy, his head still fuzzy.

“Lucky for me, I found you,” she said, her other hand brushing across his chest as she circled around Cloud. Her long, slender fingers caressed his deltoid, lightly brushing his skin, and made their way to his scapula. She completed her rotation around Cloud, her hand now on his cheek and that mischievous smile on her face. “How about we go together down there? I’m sure there’s something of value to find.” The maiden’s eyes flashed from her ice blue eyes to crimson, and the mysterious force completely took over him. Cloud’s mako eyes glowed with a pink hue, devoid of any emotion, as he stared at the cave before them.

Satisfied with the result, Elise cackled and removed the fur cape hanging around her shoulders. “Oh, my dear. You made it so easy. But now, your blood shall satisfy the beast. And such a shame. You are a handsome one.” She placed another hand on the other cheek, bringing Cloud’s enchanted eyes down to meet hers, her face inches away from the swordsman. “But, I suppose one kiss will not hurt.” The woman leaned in, pulling Cloud closer as her lips parted in the slightest. Before their lips touched, another voice interrupted them.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

Through the veils of darkness and Elise, Cloud heard a familiar voice, one he desired to hear again. It sounded muffled at first but became apparent when he heard it once more. It was because of that voice the pink hues in his eyes flickered away, and Cloud was back in control.

Cloud shook himself from the enchantment and realized how close the woman was, but found she was distracted by someone. The swordsman glanced up at his liberator, and eyes widened with surprise when he recognized the wind warrior atop a ledge. Bartz looked like a hero from the storybooks, his wide stance, a fist on his hip, and his weapon held out to the side. As the shock dissipated, Cloud’s muscles relaxed, despite the situation he was in. He looked even more relieved when he saw Kain, Ace, and Ramza appear beside Bartz, glad his friends searched for him.

“Hey! Get away from him, you…snowy snowlady!” said Bartz, pointing an accusing finger at her. Cloud couldn’t help but snort, amused with the weak insult.

Completely refocused now, Cloud swiped Elise’s hands away with both arms and jumped back to create distance between him and the snowlady. He pulled the fusion sword out from the harness and got into a ready position.

The wanderer jumped down from the ledge he stood on and gracefully landed next to Cloud. The other warriors followed suit. Bartz shot Cloud his trademark smile and winked. “Miss me?”

Somewhat taken aback by the gesture, Cloud’s heart swelled within the confines of his chest. That same beaming smile always seemed to give him chills and goosebumps. The swordsman’s lips tugged up into a small smile of his own, his eyes teasing Bartz as he said, “Nope.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Cloud,” Bartz replied, nudging him. “I know you did. Besides, who’s gonna get you out of trouble?”

“Heh, I could say the same for you.”

Elise yelled in aggravation and gritted her teeth angrily. “How dare you! You’re all going to suffer greatly!” She readjusted and calmed herself enough to say, “No matter. This is nothing I can’t handle. You’ll make a good meal for my beast.”

“Hate to break it to you, but looks like you’re shit outta luck,” said Cloud with a shrug.

“Try saying that when I stand over your corpses,” she sneered but jumped out of the way as a fireball flew in her direction. She looked over to the source.

Bartz’s extended hand exhibited a green glow and smoke from the fireball. “C’mon, already! Less talking and more fighting. Let’s get this over with.”

“Are you that eager to die?” Elise seethed. “Very well, then I shall grant your wish!” A burst of icy energy emitted from her, with icicles floating around her. With a wave of her hand, she fired them at the warriors.

Cloud shielded himself from the onslaught of icicles shooting in his direction, using the side of his weapon to block them. He glanced over to Bartz, who pulled up a shield with his knight abilities. “I think you pissed her off.”

With a sheepish chuckle, Bartz replied, “Maybe I might’ve gone a little overboard.”

Cloud rolled his eyes. That was Bartz, all right. But in all honesty, he was glad to be reunited with him and the other warriors. He focused himself on the battle. There will be a time for a proper reunion afterward. “C’mon Bartz, let’s go.”

“Right! Let’s do this!”

* * *

The battle raged on against the snow woman, who attacked with a series of ice attacks at the party. She fired a slew of icicles at Cloud, who swiped and parried them with ease as he charged at her, prepping to strike with an overhead attack. She jumped back and landed in front of a cave entrance, hand on her hip. She stood unmoving, a crooked smirk on her face. Cloud noticed her impulsive behavior and grabbed Bartz’s wrist when he ran at her. “Wait!”

“Whoa!” Bartz exclaimed when he was suddenly jerked to a stop.

When the wind chaser shot him a confused expression, Cloud said, “Something’s happening.”

“Huh?”

A roar resounded behind her, and green slime fired in their direction. Bartz and Cloud jumped out of the projectile’s path. The dawn warrior crinkled his nose and made a disgusted sound from the unsightly visual of slime on the ground where they just stood. “That’s nasty. I wouldn’t want to be caught in that.” Another roar reached their ears. “Looks like we have company.”

“Great, just what we need,” Cloud said, annoyed.

Slithering out of the cave behind Elise and making its presence known was an enormous green malboro with its many tentacles that gave its anemone-like appearance. It opened its gigantic mouth to reveal the sharp teeth capable of slicing through a person, and puffs of its putrid breath coming from it. Elise, unfazed by the beast, laughed unscrupulously and said, “Looks like your luck is about to run out. Go forth, my pet. Devour them all.” The woman ran off into the cave behind her, disappearing from sight.

The malboro beelined to Cloud and his allies. He rolled out of the way as the malboro swung one of its many appendages at them. He miscalculated and felt the tip of a tentacle smack him hard on his back, throwing him off-balance. He quickly brought his sword up to shield himself from another attack, the malboro slamming one of its slimy feelers onto Cloud, pinning him to the ground. Using his strength, he managed to keep the tentacle back, but there was no opportunity for him to escape.  
A blast of fire hit the malboro’s side. “Get off him, you jerk!” Bartz yelled, shooting another fire spell at the giant plant.

Cloud took this opportunity to roll away just as the tentacle recoiled and slammed back down. The swordfighter picked himself back up, sword at the ready.

With graceful movements, Bartz shot another fireball at the plant-like beast and landed next to Cloud. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks. Looks like we’ll need to change up our strategy.”

“Heh, no worries. We can still take it down!” Bartz said with confidence, a cocky grin tugging at his lips.

Cloud smirked. “Don’t get cocky. Let’s do this.” Bartz chuckled in response. The two warriors charged at the malboro, joining their other allies in the battle. Cloud swiftly dodged incoming attacks from the enemy with ease. He jumped over a tentacle and ran around to attack the enemy from behind. The swordsman slashed and hacked at the malboro to weaken it with the help of his comrades. He gracefully avoided the many tentacles swung in his direction and the bad breath the beast emitted in an attempt to turn the tides against him and his friends. He slashed clean through some of the tentacles, scattering its appendages on the ground. Their efforts did not go in vain, as the malboro’s movements became lethargic.

The giant plant scuttled away from the party, rearing its massive head, and prepared for another attack. Opening its mouth, the malboro released its bad breath at them. Cloud rolled away, kept his distance from the malboro, and the toxic chemicals from the puff of breath. There was no telling what effects it would have on him, nor did he want to experience that. The malboro charged at the warriors again and used its tentacles to snatch Ramza and Ace, quickly lifting them off the ground.

“Ah! Let go!” Ace yelled, squirming to break himself free. The malboro swung another tentacle, swatting Kain from piercing the appendage holding Ace hostage.

“C’mon!” Cloud closed in on the beast, Bartz following close by to his right.

The wanderer shot another fire projectile at their opponent, earning a loud growl from the malboro. “Gonna strike while the iron’s hot!” Bartz said, conjuring his sword and ran ahead, splitting off to the right to press on the attack. With his mystic knight abilities, Bartz sliced through a tentacle, releasing Ace.

Cloud continued forward, his gaze locked on the limb apprehending Ramza. He sliced through the extremity, which immediately dropped his ally. Cloud offered his hand to Ramza. “You okay?”

Ramza nodded. “Yes. You have my thanks,” he replied, grabbing Cloud’s hand and was hoisted up.

“No worries. Let’s focus on finishing this guy off.”

“I shall follow your lead and seize this opportunity for victory.”

Cloud charged at the beast once again, ready to swing his sword when he heard another battle cry – two to be exact, with one sounding all too familiar. Leaping from a ledge nearby were two female figures. Cloud’s eyes widened when he recognized the dark-haired beauty from his childhood. The other was also familiar to him, a girl with olive tanned skin and pale violet hair. Together, they both kicked the malboro’s side. The impact of their combined attacks pushed the tentacle monster away.

Cloud ran to the dark-haired woman clad in black, eyes wide and disbelieving. “Tifa.”

Tifa turned to Cloud, her serious expression melting, and smiled. “Cloud! You’re here.”

“What are you doing here?” Cloud asked, concerned.

“I guess, the same reason you are. But let’s worry about that later. Looks like you guys need some help.”

“Tifa,” another voice called out to her.

The pair turned their attention to the source and found Kain, lips parted as his jaw dropped in disbelief. Both Tifa and Kain held their gazes, and Cloud noticed the wide-eyed shock in the martial artist’s expression. It was at that moment, Cloud put the pieces together. “Kain,” she breathed out. Cloud stood there as they continued to stare, feeling awkward and unsure of what to say.

Luckily for him, the purple-haired girl interrupted them, hands on her hips. “Hey! You lovebirds done yet? We’ve got a monster to beat! So let’s go, go, go!” she yelled with enthusiasm before she charged at the malboro.

Cloud nodded to both Tifa and Kain as the three charged in. After weakening the dreadful opponent further, Kain descended from his jump ability, his weapon ready to strike. The head of his lance impaled through the malboro’s head, emitting an agonizing shriek, and thrashed to get the dragoon off it. Amid its flailing, the colossal plant spat out yellowish-green sputum at the group. Droplets from the projectile got into Cloud’s eyes, throwing him off course from his objective as his vision blurred. His eyes stung with pain; it hurt trying to open his eyes. He clenched his eyes to ease the sharp sensation, but the feeling remained. Cloud wiped at his eyes to remove any lingering substances and get his vision back to normal, but nothing seemed to work.

The screeching malboro and a loud thud on the ground indicated the beast was finally taken down. He heard the sounds of cheering and relief from his comrades. A moment later, Cloud heard footsteps approaching him, followed by a concerned voice. “Cloud?” The swordsman felt a soft touch of a hand on his right shoulder. He tensed for a moment but then relaxed when he heard the familiar voice of the wanderer. “Are you okay?” He could hear the worry in Bartz’s tone.

Cloud heard his other comrades approach him. “What’s wrong?” Based on the deep and stoic voice, he could tell it was Kain.

“Cloud, are you alright?” Tifa asked as he heard her running to him.

“I’m okay, Tifa. I just need some eye drops to clear my eyes,” Cloud replied, keeping his eyes closed to lessen the pain.

“Oh, I have some with me. How about we get you patched up?” Cloud nodded in appreciation.

“Understood. Tifa, Bartz, we’ll leave Cloud in your care. The rest of us will scout the area for any portals. If not, we can go back to the exit we found. The storm has passed, and at the very least, we can make progress on our journey.”

“Right. We’ll see you soon.” Cloud recognized that tender voice Tifa used with Kain. At one point, she had used the same tone with him when they were once together. It was not like Cloud was jealous. Both of them mutually agreed it was better to stay as friends, but he found it somewhat strange to hear that tone directed to another person. Simultaneously, everything seemed to fall into place, and he understood why things ended up the way they were.

The other warriors began to walk off, Ramza and Ace briefly expressing how glad they were to be reunited with Cloud. In contrast, the other brawler – Prishe, as Cloud recalled from the Twelfth Cycle – rambled on about getting something to eat.

“C’mon, let’s get you fixed up, buddy,” Bartz said, the soft inflection in his voice putting Cloud at ease. The wind hero’s hand on his shoulder, trailed down his arm and took hold of his hand, which sent a chill down his spine. He felt a gentle and comforting clasp, followed with a thumb lightly rubbing the top of his hand. Cloud exhaled, a warm feeling in his chest surfacing. Even without his vision, Bartz was able to have this sort of effect on him. Cloud felt a tug on his hand and took a hesitant step forward. “I’ve got you, Cloud.” Another squeeze of his hand, and that voice – so soft and soothing. Hearing it brought a sense of contentment. It almost made him forget for a moment the burning sensations he felt in his eyes.

“Lead on.” The traveler giggled and tugged on Cloud’s hand again. The swordsman walked forward this time, placing his trust in his friend as Bartz led him to a safe place. He gently squeezed Bartz’s hand, thankful and relieved to be by his side once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. So Tifa and Prishe now have joined the party. Yay! Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave your feedback, reviews, etc. I'll try to post the next couple chapters soon. Till then, I'll see you in the next installment! Have a good one!


	18. Chapter 18

“Okay, you. Let’s get you fixed up,” Tifa said, leaning over Cloud with a bottle of eye drops over his eyes. She hooked a finger beneath his chin and lifted it. “Open your eyes.”

Bartz stood not far from them, hands behind his head, observing the display before him. Cloud did as he was told, and Bartz saw how bad they looked. The whites of Cloud’s eyes were red and puffy, looking like he had been crying his eyes out or a severe allergic reaction. The wanderer could tell Cloud struggled to keep them open, based on how they twitched and his audible hiss when he winced.

Cloud closed his eyes again once Tifa put a few drops of the solution in both of them. She blew at his eyes to ease the stinging before standing back up. “There. That should do it. I get here, and I already have to care for you,” she said, hands on her hips. “What am I to do with you?”

“It’s not like I asked to get myself blinded,” Cloud muttered with a pouty expression even with his eyes closed.

“Oh, Cloud. Such a pain in the ass as always,” Tifa teased and chuckled.

The swordsman smirked. “I guess that can’t be helped.”

“Well, once your eyes are good as new, we’ll catch up with the others, yeah?”

Cloud nodded. “Yeah. They’re feeling better now.” As if to prove a point, Cloud opened his eyes, the reddish-pink hue beginning to fade. “Thanks, Tifa.”

Tifa laughed. “Let’s try not to make a habit out of it.”

“Heh, no promises.”

Bartz observed their exchange, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit awkward. He noticed how Cloud seemed to relax with Tifa’s presence and their playful banter. Bartz averted his gaze away as a small yet strange feeling of annoyance grew within him. The wanderer brushed it aside, thinking it was silly of him to feel that way. He stepped forward as if to interrupt their moment and make himself known. “So, you feelin’ better, Cloud?” Bartz asked.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

Bartz dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m just glad everything’s all good. Shall we join up with the others again?”

“Let’s go.”

As they started their walk, Tifa asked, “So, how long have you guys been here in this world?”

Cloud and Bartz exchanged looks with thoughtful expressions. “Um…well, when we started traveling together, I’d say at least four or five months now?” Bartz said in a questioning tone, eyes squinted and lips twisted in thought.

“That sounds about right,” Cloud said in agreement.

Tifa’s amber eyes widened. “Really? You guys have been here that long? Before I came here, I’d say about a week passed since you disappeared.”

“Huh. Time must flow differently here than on Gaia. I suppose that makes sense since this world was created by the gods, and they make the rules. So, I’ve been gone for a week?”

Tifa nodded. “Yeah. We were worried because you weren’t picking up your phone. Cid and Yuffie found your bike at Junon, and Reno mentioned you finished your mission already.”

“Right. When I got to Fenrir to head home, I was summoned here again. There wasn’t any way to contact anyone from Gaia, so…”

“It all makes sense now. For a moment, I thought you’d…I don’t know…” Tifa trailed off, biting her lip in thought.

Cloud shook his head. “No, nor do I want to go down that road again.”

Bartz listened to their conversation without so much as a clue about what they were talking about. But he noticed Cloud and Tifa seemed to understand each other on a deeper level. The way she had trailed off and hesitated to finish her words just now and how Cloud quickly understood what she meant indicated how close they were. He figured it might’ve been because they were childhood friends and have learned to read each other like books.

Bartz wondered if he ever had a friend that close to him. The closest he could think of was him and Boko. He always had a good sense of understanding what the bird wanted, and countless times Boko always seemed to understand Bartz and what appeared to go through his mind. He wondered if he would get to that level with someone else.

Tifa breathed a sigh of relief. “Good, I’m glad to hear that. We’re all worried, and the kids have been restless since you went missing.”

Cloud looked guilty. “Sorry. I’ll have to make it up to them once we return.”

“They’ll hold you to that. As far as I know, they’re with Barret now. Before I got summoned here, he came along and said he was taking the kids on a trip. Who knows how long they’ll be gone for.”

“Hopefully, we’ll be back by the time they come home.”

“Yeah.”

Bartz continued to listen to them, feeling a slight ache in his chest when Cloud mentioned going home. That’s right. He would have to return to his world at some point, too, once this war was over. He had to remind himself they were in this world temporarily. Yet, there was a part of him that didn’t want to go back, at least not at the moment. Sure, he wanted to go back and reassure his comrades back home that he was okay. Still, Bartz was having a lot of fun traveling with everyone here, especially with Cloud. He had a desire to remain by his side for as long as they were in this world. And with his newly discovered feelings for the swordsman, he wanted to at least express them before they eventually parted ways.

* * *

Bartz, Cloud, and Tifa reunited with the other warriors, who rested just before the exit to the cave. They continued onward, trekking through the snowy terrain until they found another portal. The warriors exited from the gateway into an open field, the sun beaming down on them, the winds blowing through the sea of vibrant wildflowers and carried the dandelion seeds parachuting through the air. The clear blue skies were beginning to transition to yellows and oranges, with pinks and purples tinting the clouds above them as they traveled with the wind. It was a stark contrast to the snowy area they traveled through for the past two weeks, and Bartz welcomed the pleasant change in scenery. He appreciated the warm temperature; it certainly felt better than the freezing environments of the snow.

Bartz jogged ahead of the group with a grin with a bounce in his step. He basked in the feel of the wind against his skin. The wanderer spread his arms out to his sides, taking in a deep breath, and inhaled the fresh scent, the cool breeze blowing against him. Bartz felt at peace, and it seemed all his thoughts were whisked away by the air currents. With a content sigh, he turned back to the group. “It’s such a nice day. The winds feel wonderful!”

Ramza nodded in agreeance and smiled. “It certainly is a prosperous day, isn’t it? And the wildflowers are a vision of beauty crafted meticulously by nature.”

“It’s amazing,” said Tifa, eyes twinkling with joy at the flowers. “They’re all so beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Bartz laughed, his expression mirroring Tifa’s. Sights like these have always been Bartz’s favorite. He loved being in an environment with so much color. His already carefree mood was cranked even more just being in this area. “C’mon, let’s see what this realm has in store for us!”

“Alright! Let’s go!” Prishe said excitedly, already sprinting ahead.

Ace chuckled. “She sure is an energetic one.”

“And here I thought Bartz was,” Cloud teased, smirking in Bartz’s direction.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Bartz huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

The swordsman chuckled. “Meaning there’s never a dull moment with you.”

“Thanks?”

Tifa laughed. “Don’t worry, Bartz. Take it as a compliment.”

The party continued forward through the open field without much event, but Bartz really didn’t mind. It reminded him of the times he passed through similar environments like this with Boko. It was peaceful and gave him plenty of opportunities to savor the moment. He walked with his hands behind his head, humming a tune that came to mind. His ears perked when he heard the familiar sounds of a ‘kweh.’ His eyes widened, surprised to hear that recognizable call of chocobos not too far off. “Hey, you guys hear that?”

“Hear what?” Ace asked, stopping in his track.

“Chocobos,” he replied with a grin. Bartz turned his attention to the source of the calls when the wind warrior caught sight of a flock up ahead, some grazing, relaxing, or playfully chasing each other. Bartz watched with wonder, unable to contain his smile as excitement coursed through his veins. He ran ahead to get a closer look at the majestic yellow birds, ignoring the calls from his comrades.

The birds seemed to have noticed his presence, some staring at him curiously. A young chocobo about half the size of an adult slowly approached him. “Hey there, buddy,” Bartz said with a smile as he bent down, placing his hands on his knees to admire the bird. “Wow, look at you. Oh!” Upon remembering something, Bartz reached into a pouch and pulled out gysahl greens. He meant to save these until he saw Boko and his chicks again, but Bartz figured it would be a while before seeing his best friend again. Placing the greens in the palm of his hand, Bartz extended his arm out to the young chocobo. The feathered animal looked at the greens curiously, sniffed them, then grabbed them with its beak.

Bartz laughed, satisfied to watch the bird eat. “There ya go.” The wind warrior noticed another young chocobo approach him. Filled with excitement, Bartz reached for more gysahl greens and offered them to the chocobos, which they did not hesitate to eat. From the corner of his eye, he noticed his comrades coming up to him. Ace, Ramza, and Tifa joined up next to him. Cloud, Kain, and Prishe rested next to a tree not too far away.

“Hi there,” Tifa greeted with a smile.

“Fascinating,” said Ramza, also bending down to appreciate the birds.

“They’ve sure taken a liking to you,” said Ace with a smirk.

“Heh, after traveling for some time with a chocobo, you’ll learn a lot about them.” One of the chocobos nuzzled his hand, wanting to be petted. Bartz chuckled, a heartwarming smile on his softened expression. He gently patted the top of the chocobo’s head, his slender fingers running through the soft feathers. His hand shifted to a spot behind its head and gingerly scratched the back of its ear. The chocobo released a satisfying chirp and nuzzled his hand again for more. He noticed how the other chocobo imitated the first and nuzzled Ace’s hand. “She likes you.”

“How can you tell?” Ramza asked.

“Girls have a lighter color than boys. It’s a way to camouflage themselves from predators. But believe me, these chocobos can put up a fight if it comes down to it.”

“I do not doubt that. Do not be deceived by their looks, as they can be dangerous battling them.” Ramza had a pensive and somewhat worried expression on his face as if reflecting on something in his past.

“You got that right. But normally, chocobos do not attack unless they are provoked. They’re naturally docile,” Bartz said with a nod, turning back to the young chocobo before him. “But, look at this guy! He’s a sweetheart.” Bartz scratched the back of the bird’s head, earning him another content chirp.

Ace grinned at the bird before him and squatted down to get closer to the chocobo. “Hi there,” he said, petting the chocobo’s long neck. “Aren’t you a cutie?”

The wanderer laughed, excited some of his other allies were having just as much fun as he was. “Right?” He turned to the chocobo before him. “You remind me of my best friend. He was about your age when we met.”

“Your best friend was a chocobo?”

“Yep! Boko was his name. He was separated from his flock, and I saved him from a couple of wolves.”

“Wow, so it was just you and him when you traveled?”

Bartz nodded, excited. “Yeah, just the two of us for years. Up until I went on my journey with my friends: Lenna, Faris, Galuf, and Krile. I sure miss him. I wonder how he’s doing now. Hopefully, his chicks are not giving him too much trouble.”

The familiar call from some of the other chocobos reached his ears, and Bartz turned his attention to them. A few of the playful birds ran in circles, chasing each other, then ran past Bartz and his allies. Then he noticed them slow down. Bartz watched the feathered animals approach Cloud, Kain, and Prishe, their tall stature hovering over their figures. One of the chocobos tried to get a bite of Prishe’s sandwich.

“Hey, no! This is _**my**_ food!” she yelled, swatting at the curious chocobo. She swung her arms to her other side, trying to get her food as far away from the bird as possible. She took a large bite from her sandwich, munching loudly while trying to keep her distance from the persistent chocobo. “Argh! Get your own! Shoo!”

Bartz couldn’t help but laugh at the scene. He watched as another one rubbed its head against Cloud’s arm. The swordsman had his arms crossed over his chest but loosened them as the chocobo nudged him, seeking attention. He continued to watch the interaction between Cloud and the chocobo. Eventually, the swordsman relaxed and placed a hand on the bird’s neck, giving it a gentle pat. He seemed to loosen up a bit more and brought his other hand up to caress the chocobo’s back and wing. A warm, fuzzy feeling surfaced within Bartz, and he found himself grinning from ear to ear. Seeing that gentle side of Cloud brought him joy. Although Cloud may seem distant and challenging, sometimes, Bartz always knew the swordfighter had a particular kindness to him. When those small moments surfaced, they really shone through. He loved seeing that in Cloud, and he yearned to see more of that.

The other chocobo comically picked on Kain’s helmet then turned to Cloud. After an inquisitive look, the feathered animal playfully picked on Cloud’s hair, much to the blonde’s annoyance but made no move to stop it. It was adorable, and even Kain managed to crack a small smile at the sight. Bartz couldn’t help but let another chuckle slip. This seemed to catch the other’s attention, and Cloud directed his gaze to Bartz, cocking an eyebrow. “What?”

“They seem very fond of you, Cloud,” Bartz replied, his grin growing and his tone teasing. “That shouldn’t be a surprise. After all, your hair’s like a chocobo.”

The swordsman sighed. “So I’ve heard,” Cloud said, his tone laced with sarcasm. He shot a hard look at Tifa, who just giggled.

“Well, it’s true, isn’t it?” said Tifa, squatting down next to a chocobo chick as she petted the bird. “That’s why they tend to like you more back on Gaia.”

“You’re not helping, Tifa.” The martial artist said nothing in response but chuckled.

Bartz laughed heartily. “Sounds like this isn’t the first time you’ve heard this, Chocohead.”

Cloud gave him a baffled look as the words registered with him. “What did you call me?”

“Chocohead, because your hair is similar to a chocobo!”

“Not happening,” Cloud deadpanned and shook his head.

“Aw, why not?”

“… Don’t push it. Unless you want to sleep outside tonight,” Cloud warned but had an amused twinkle in his mako eyes.

Bartz faked a look of hurt, jutting his lip with a pout. “And leave me out in the cold? You wouldn’t do that with little ol’ me, right?”

Cloud scoffed with a small but coy smile. “Try me.”

“Boy, ya sure know how to make a guy feel special,” Bartz said with a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

That slight tug of his lips up remained on Cloud. “It’s like you said. Always the consummate gentleman.”

“Heh. Right.” Bartz smiled, his cheeks flushed at the words he had given to Cloud only for those same words to return to him.

“It’s getting dark now. We should set up camp and rest for the evening,” Kain said, interrupting their conversation.

“You’re right,” Tifa agreed, dusting herself off as she stood up once more. “Let’s wrap up here.”

* * *

Bartz sat next to Cloud on the log, posture relaxed while his extended legs rocked back and forth on his heels. Sitting across from them were Ace and Tifa, with the cadet tending to the fire. The freelancer stared up at the starry sky, the crescent moon hanging high as he listened to the crickets chirping in a steady rhythm. He sighed with content.

“You’re looking happy,” Cloud commented.

The wanderer chuckled lightly. “I am happy. I’m feeling great right now.”

“What’s on your mind? Still thinking about those chocobos we saw earlier?” Cloud asked with a smirk.

“They were cute, weren’t they?” Bartz said, growing excited again at the thought. “It takes me back to when I first met Boko. He was a young bird, probably a little younger than the ones we saw earlier.”

“You saved him from some wolves, right?”

“Ah, so you were listening,” Bartz said in a teasing tone and a lopsided grin. “Yeah, I did. Boko saved me once too, y’know.”

“Yeah?” Cloud asked with a curious look.

“Uh-huh. I was being attacked by a gang of goblins when Boko came and helped me fight them off. After that, he and I traveled together and became close friends.”

“It’s great how close you both are and how you have each other’s backs.”

“I agree. You know, we had some chocobos too in our world,” Tifa said with a soft smile.

Bartz perked up, ecstatic to hear that. “Wow! Really?

She nodded. “We took care of a small handful of them a few years back. My favorite one was always the blue one. She was the sweetest.”

“A blue one? I’ve never seen one before,” said Ace. “I never knew they existed.”

“I’ve seen a black chocobo but not a blue one before either,” said Bartz. “But I wanna see one.”

“Yeah, there are different kinds of chocobos in our world. We have black chocobos too, along with the more prominent yellow ones,” said Cloud. “But we have blue, green, and the rare gold chocobos that can run across the ocean.”

“Wait, did I hear you correctly? They can run on the ocean?” Bartz asked with wide eyes, ears unbelieving to the words the other warrior said. “You’re not pulling my leg, are ya?”

“That can’t be true, can it?” Ace asked, disbelieving. “I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s true, but just the gold ones. They’re the rarest type of chocobos on Gaia and the hardest to breed for.”

“That one was Cloud’s favorite,” Tifa interjected with a giggle. “He would take him with us on our journey sometimes.”

“For the record, he was a versatile chocobo. He was able to reach places not even the airship could.”

“You spoiled him compared to the others,” Tifa challenged.

“Did not,” Cloud shot back in defense.

Bartz laughed, thrilled with their stories. “Wow, I never knew such chocobos existed! I wonder if there are some like that back in my world, or maybe Boko has some special abilities of his own.” Bartz was glowing with glee, like a child going to a festival. Who knew there were different kinds of chocobos?

“Maybe,” Cloud said with a chuckle.

“You’ll have to show me when I go to your world.”

Cloud smirked. “No promises.”

The four continued to share stories throughout the night: what they knew, the gods’ war, the unique workings of each of their worlds, and similarities. Bartz was intrigued and wanted to learn more about his comrades’ realms. He found it fascinating. But as the night progressed, Bartz’s attention began to wane. His mind was no longer focused and completely went blank. He was only able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation as his shoulders began to sink, and his eyes started to feel droopy. The voices from his comrades began to sound distant and hazy. Bartz did his best to fight off the fatigue that continued to creep up on him but found it was a losing battle. His eyes closed involuntarily, and his body leaned to his side onto something comfortable before the wind chaser finally succumbed to the realm of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! It's been a hot minute since I've updated. I apologize for that as I've been busy with work. The next chapter will be up hopefully in the next month, maybe sooner. Thanks for all your support and I hope to see you in the next installment!


	19. Chapter 19

As Cloud spoke with Tifa and Ace, he felt something press against his right shoulder and arm. Glancing down to the source, he found Bartz had fallen asleep on him, head on his shoulder. Cloud's breath caught in his throat as he studied the wind hero and stilled himself, not wanting to make any sudden movements and wake his friend up from his slumber. It wasn't the first time Bartz had fallen asleep on him like this. There were a few moments when he had done so. Despite that, Cloud still couldn't help but feel flustered every time.

Across from him, he heard a giggle coming from Tifa. "Looks like someone's tired," she said, amused.

"To be fair, it's been quite a day," Ace said with a smirk. "And it is getting late."

"I'm gonna take him back to the tent," Cloud replied, as he slowly shifted himself to avoid waking up Bartz. He wrapped an arm around his torso and used the other to hook beneath the wanderer's legs. Cloud stood up, carrying Bartz in his arms with his head resting in the crook of his neck, his earthy scent of sandalwood reaching his nose. He stared at Bartz's peaceful expression, and a soft smile appeared on his lips. He shifted his eyes to Tifa and Ace. "Good night, you two. If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Good night, Cloud," Ace said with a wave.

"Good night. Sleep tight," Tifa said with a sweet smile.

The swordsman walked down the path, heading back to the heart of the camp. Upon reaching their tent, Cloud carried the other man to his side and gently set him down. He removed the wind warrior's shoulder armor and cape, setting them aside before he laid Bartz down and pulled a sheet up to his shoulders.

Once assured Bartz was comfortable, Cloud removed his gear and boots and set them neatly with his belongings. He sat down next to Bartz and sighed. His gaze went to the other man and studied the wind warrior, who shifted in his slumber to his side, the strap of his tank top dropping from his shoulder. Bartz looked so peaceful during his rest. He always did.

Cloud's eyes scanned up and down the other's figure. He noted Bartz's slender build and how his form-fitting clothes accentuated his lean muscles and back and hips' curves. They were not quite feminine, but not too muscular either. To Cloud, Bartz looked like a work of art, meticulously crafted by the most talented artist. Without much thought, Cloud reached over and pushed Bartz's fallen strap onto his shoulder again, his fingertips tingling as it felt the smooth skin. Finally, he cupped and caressed Bartz's cheek. His fingers gingerly pushed the bangs from his eyes and lingered on his temple.

Ba-dump, ba-dump. Cloud's heart skipped, his eyes not once leaving the brunette man. There was only one word to describe Bartz at that moment: Beautiful. Cloud sighed once more, this time a content one as a smile graced his lips. His eyes traveled down to Bartz's slightly parted lips, and Cloud wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

Cloud leaned down for a kiss, itching to feel the other's lips on his. But the rational side of him brought him to a stop a few inches away from Bartz. No, he shouldn't be doing this, not without receiving proper consent from Bartz himself. He would never force himself onto the wanderer, nor did he want to take advantage of him. The last thing Cloud wanted was to ruin his bond with Bartz. He considered him a close friend, someone he had grown comfortable with, and shared some stories not many get to hear. He didn't want to tarnish whatever they had as a result of his selfish desires. Cloud pulled himself away from the sleeping wind hero, fingers brushing through hazelnut locks as he whispered, "Good night, Bartz."

* * *

Cloud tossed and turned in his sleep, his eyebrows creased and forehead beaded with sweat as the illusions of his dreams perturbed him. Cloud jerked himself awake, his breathing coming out as quick and short gasps. He searched around the area and found himself back in the tent, as the crickets' chirping outside reached his ears. Next to him was Bartz's sleeping form, as his chest steadily rose and fell. The swordfighter sighed and sat up as he ran his slender fingers through spiky hair, his thoughts wandering back to the nightmare he had.

He had been surrounded in darkness again, where Cloud saw his one-winged replica once more. His doppelganger exhibited the same intense energy as before, a power he had not experienced before. Sephiroth was there too, haunting him as usual. _**'Why do you continue to suppress your power?'**_ Sephiroth had asked in the dream. _**'Why not just accept it?'**_

The next thing he knew, Cloud fought both his clone and Sephiroth before he awoke with a start. It had been at least a year since he had nightmares, and it wasn't until recently when they started to come back. But these dreams were not quite the same. Back then, Cloud's demons were from his past: the Nibelheim incident, bits and pieces from when Hojo experimented on him, Zack and Aerith's deaths, and his inability to save them. Now, these nightmares were different and showed him a version of himself having immense power. Perhaps it was some sort of omen, a warning.

Cloud needed to clear his head. Otherwise, it would plague his mind. And he knew who to go to for situations like this. Mindful not to wake Bartz, he slowly got up, slipped his boots on, grabbed his weapon, and exited the tent. He made his way to the guard post, where he saw Tifa sitting by the campfire with Ramza and Prishe. She tightened the blanket around herself to contain the warmth.

"Oh hey, Cloud," Prishe greeted with a mouthful of food as she waved at Cloud. "You gonna join us?"

Tifa's amber eyes glanced up at him with surprise. "Cloud, what are you doing awake?" Tifa asked.

Cloud scratched the back of his head. "I uh…was hoping you'd be out here. Mind if we talk, Tifa?"

"Uh, sure." Tifa stood up from her seat, the blanket still wrapped around her. She joined up with Cloud, and the pair walked from the camp, trekking far enough from listening ears. Tifa wore a concerned expression as they stopped. "So, what's up? You seem tense." After a moment of silence, she asked, "Are you having nightmares again?" Cloud sighed, not providing an immediate response. He pursed his lips, unsure of what to say or how to approach it. The vanguard warrior had many thoughts running through his head and needed to clear his mind to keep himself grounded. His silence must've given her the confirmation as she added with a murmur, "So you are. You haven't had these nightmares for a while now. What happened?"

"These are different, though. They're not the usual nightmares I normally get," Cloud clarified.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tifa asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Cloud shook his head. "For now, I just need to clear my head." He glanced over to Tifa with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Do you think we can, y'know…"

"Have a session?" Tifa completed his sentence for him.

The swordsman nodded. "Do you mind?"

With a reassuring smile, she nodded. "Of course, I don't mind. Come on. We can do it by the creek nearby. It's quiet, and one will disturb us there."

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Ahh, that was great," Tifa said, stretching her arms above her head. She turned to Cloud with a soft smile. "How about you? Feel better?"

"Much," Cloud replied with a sigh of relief, his muscles relaxed. He felt lighter, and his mind cleared of the chaos that ran rampant within his mind. "Thank you."

"Didn't I tell you it works wonders? As Master Zangan said, 'Meditation bridges us with our inner Lifestream, by purifying the mind and body.' I always found it helpful when I'm feeling overwhelmed."

"Zangan was a wise man. He taught you well, not just as a fighter, but in sharing his wisdom."

Tifa giggled. "So, you ready to head back?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The pair began their walk back towards the camp. A comfortable silence fell upon them for several moments until Tifa shot a look in Cloud's direction, a smirk on her lips, and leaned forward to catch his eye. "So…" she said, dragging out the word in a sing-song tone. "About you and Bartz."

Cloud tensed briefly when the other's name reached his ears, a chill running down his spine. The blonde mentally shrugged it off, trying to keep his cheeks from heating up, and played it cool. "What about us?"

"I can't help but notice, but you both seem to get along really well. Well, at least compared to the others."

Cloud hummed in response. "Well, he and I have been on this journey the longest, so…"

"I find it interesting, considering you're not much of a people person. It's great to see you getting along with everyone here. And I'm glad someone like Bartz is keeping you out of trouble."

The swordsman snorted. "What are you talking about? _**I'm**_ the one who usually gets _**him**_ out of trouble."

Tifa giggled, her expression going soft as she studied him. "You like him, don't you?"

Caught off guard with the sudden statement, Cloud turned to her with a surprised expression, then averted his face as he cleared his throat and murmured, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Tifa pressed teasingly, leaning in again to catch his eye. She sighed. "I recognize that look you'd give him. Your eyes don't lie, Cloud. It's the same look you gave me when we…you know, first dated."

Cloud said nothing in response, his lips twisting in an awkward grimace. Although Cloud and Tifa mutually agreed they were better off as friends, it felt a little strange to discuss this with one of his ex-partners. He shouldn't feel this way. After all, Tifa was one of his best friends and considered her family. He still valued her advice and continued support after all these years.

Tifa must have sensed his discomfort and added, "Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's okay. It's just that I…" Cloud trailed off, and his thoughts now shifted to the subject of their conversation: Bartz. He knew he cared about Bartz and his other friends, but there was no denying the magnetic energy the wind hero exhibited. Something was alluring about him and continued to pull Cloud closer to him with each passing day. Cloud felt he could relax and be himself around Bartz. He swallowed the lump in his throat and attempted to refocus himself. "It's complicated," Cloud finally responded.

"I understand. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I...I'm not sure what to talk about."

Tifa giggled. "Well, for starters, when did you realize you liked him?"

Cloud pondered on the thought. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he started to harbor feelings for Bartz. But one thing's for sure: somewhere along the way, feelings extended beyond friendship began to develop. Cloud parted his lips and turned to Tifa. "I can't say when. It just...sorta happen."

Tifa nodded. "Have you talked to him?"

"No. I don't even know how he feels."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to speak with him, yeah?"

"I suppose not."

Tifa hummed. "Whatever you decide on, I just want you to be happy, Cloud."

"Thanks, Tifa," Cloud said with an appreciative smile. Another moment of silence passed between them as they made their return to the camp. Cloud noticed Tifa's clenched fists and how she bit her lip. He could tell there was something on her mind and hesitated to bring the topic up. He had a feeling he knew what was on her mind. "So, how about you and Kain? What's going on there?"

Tifa gasped, her head snapping up in surprise. Cloud waited patiently with an inquisitive expression. The martial artist sighed. "That obvious, huh?"

"Looks like you're not the only one who can read people. To be honest, I never thought it'd be Kain. I always thought it was someone else."

"How did you know?"

Cloud smirked. "When you first arrived. The way you stood there and stared at each other speaks volumes. It was at that moment, and everything made sense. Have you spoken to him?"

"We haven't really talked about it yet. I guess I'm on the same boat as you, Cloud, in trying to figure things out," Tifa said with a sigh. "After fighting the manikin horde during the Twelfth Cycle with Kain and the others, I ended up back home. I never thought I'd see him again, honestly. But even so, I yearned to see him again. It seemed like a dream that wasn't going to come true, considering we're both from different worlds. But when I was summoned back here, it sparked some hope that maybe I could see him again." Tifa paused, the gears in her mind turning on what to say next. "But now Kain's here, and I should be happy. I _**am**_ happy to see him, but I'm not sure where we stand now."

Cloud nodded in understanding. "That's something you'll both have to discuss."

"Right. I suppose I'm trying to find the right opportunity to speak with him, just the two of us." The light from a campfire and the familiar sound of conversation reached them, indicating they returned to their camp. Tifa turned to Cloud and shot him a grateful smile. "Hey, thanks for the talk. And if you need another session sometime in the future, you know where to find me."

"I should be thanking you, Tifa," Cloud replied. "It helped me a lot."

Her lips curled up to a smile. "I'm glad. I'm gonna call it a night. And as for what we talked about, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Do what feels right with you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Tifa nodded. "Good night. Again."

Cloud chuckled as his eyes softened. "Good night, Tifa."

* * *

Upon exiting a portal, Cloud's eyes widened in surprise to see a familiar place he thought was in ruins. Then again, the gods created these worlds from the memories of each warrior. Even so, Cloud did not expect to see the steel city of Midgar again, at least in its pre-Meteor state. Towering over the party was none other than the Shinra Electric Power Company building. Numerous lights in the building were lit as if the area was operational like it once was. A familiar glow of mako reflected at the building's base, thanks to the enormous pump in front of it. In the distance surrounding them were the reactors used to extract mako from the planet's core, the very lifeblood of Gaia.

Cloud stared at the colossal building and reminded him of his time as a mercenary three years ago. The last time he stood in front of the Shinra building like this was when he and his team raided the facility to save Aerith. He found it hard to believe it had been that long already, from his first mission with Avalanche to saving the planet – not once – but twice from his nemesis. The swordsman certainly had come a long way since then, finding himself and realizing what was important to him. It was time for him to start living.

Next to him was Tifa, who stared up at the Shinra building with wide amber eyes. "Wow, I don't know about you, but I'm getting a sense of déjà vu," she said, scanning the area.

"Yeah."

"It feels strange standing here in front of the Shinra building like this. Sometimes I wonder if we could've done something different," said Tifa with a pained expression, eyes cast downward to her feet. "So many people died because of what we did."

Cloud noticed Tifa's shaky fist at her side, her muscles tense as she bit the corner of her lip. He sighed; he hated seeing Tifa beat herself for past actions. Though she was doing much better now and learned to forgive herself, her past ghosts sometimes emerged to haunt her. Cloud didn't blame her. Both he and Tifa experienced trauma no other being should have to go through. But just like Tifa, Cloud also learned to forgive himself and look ahead, not back. "There's no sense dwelling on it, Tifa. What's done is done. All we can do now is move forward."

Tifa, her amber eyes still cast downward, nodded in hesitation. "You're right, Cloud."

"Whoa! That place looks massive," said Bartz, standing next to Cloud and admired the Shinra building. The wind chaser glanced his way to Cloud, who kept his eyes locked on the gargantuan structure. "Hey, do you know this place, Cloud?"

He turned to Bartz and nodded. "Yeah. This is Midgar, a metropolis city that was run by the Shinra Electric Power Company."

"Wait, **this** is Midgar?" Bartz asked, eyes wide. "I recall you talked about this city before, but this was not what I imagined. All these pipes and gears kinda remind me of the Ronka Ruins."

"What a bizarre place," said Ace, looking around. "A city completely made of steel. So, this is a thriving place in your world?"

"It was," said Tifa.

"Was?" Ace asked, cocking an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It was destroyed when Sephiroth summoned Meteor. We managed to stop him and released Holy at the end of our journey, but it was not enough to save the city. In the end, the planet had to fight with everything it had to stop Meteor," Cloud explained.

"And now the city's in ruins. We helped rebuild a new city outside of Midgar called Edge," Tifa added.

"Wow. I never knew that," said Ace, as his eyes scanned the area, then pointed to the large building before them. "So, what's this big building?"

"That's Shinra's HQ," Cloud said matter-of-factly. "C'mon, we should move forward."

"Since you are both familiar with this territory, we'll follow your lead," said Kain to Cloud and Tifa. "I trust you know your way."

"Don't worry, we got this," Cloud said with confidence.

"Hey, Cloud. Do you think…the bar's here?" Tifa asked, hopeful.

"I don't know. There's no guarantee it'll be there. But…I suppose if Sector 7 is here, then we can rest up there."

"There's a bar in this world?" Prishe asked in excitement.

Tifa nodded. "Yeah, I once owned a bar here in Midgar called Seventh Heaven. We rebuilt it in Edge after the Meteor disaster."

"Ooh! Where there's a bar, there's food that comes with it, right?" Prishe said, hand on her stomach. "I'm starving!"

"Did you not just eat?" Ramza asked her incredulously.

"Well, yeah. But this ol' girl's gotta eat."

"I find that hard to believe. You still look so young," said Ace.

Prishe scoffed with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Oh please, let's not worry about that! Right now, it's all about food! Tifa, you can cook, right? Make us something yummy!"

"Uh…we don't have much food right now. You…kinda went through a majority of our food," Tifa said with a sheepish smile. "As Cloud said, we don't even know if it's here."

"Well we won't know just by standing around here! Let's get going!"

As the party walked from the Shinra building, Cloud recollected about his time in Midgar. He reminisced the many memories in this city, the people he met, and places he had gone. Granted, they were mostly in the slums, but all those experiences he had here helped shaped who he was today.

Bartz walked beside him, his curious eyes taking in all of his surroundings. "This is remarkable. It must've taken a great deal of effort to build a city like this," he said, eyes wide as the scenery registered.

"You mentioned you have a city like this?"

"Well, sorta. There's this ancient floating city back in my world known as the Ronka Ruins. But they had machines, and the area looked somewhat similar to this place. We had to use the airship to get to it and tried to stop the earth crystal from shattering."

"I see. And what happened?"

Bartz sighed. "Well, the earth crystal shattered, and the city collapsed. At the time, Exdeath was sealed away with the crystals' powers. He manipulated King Tycoon and some other people, controlled them to release him from his prison."

As he listened to Bartz's tale, Cloud thought about a similar experience he went through. On his journey to stop Sephiroth three years prior, his mind and heart were in their most fragile state. The man he resented the most exploited his weaknesses and Cloud hated that. Cloud hated how Sephiroth manipulated him to raise his blade on a person he loved and forced him to release him from his slumber by giving the black materia. That thought alone was enough to get him heated.

His thoughts were interrupted as Bartz leaned down in front of him, labradorite eyes looking into his as he asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Cloud felt himself come back to the present, his temper dissipating as he lost himself in those alluring and curious eyes. Bartz always commented on how beautiful his eyes were, but Cloud begged to differ. Bartz's eyes were a gorgeous mixture of gray, brown, and a tiny hint of blue. Those pools swirled and glinted with so much life and happiness that they shone like gemstones. It was hard not to be mesmerized by them. Cloud snapped himself from his reverie before he stared for too long. He gave him a nod and said, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Well then, let's pick up the pace, friend! We're falling behind from the others." The wanderer grabbed Cloud's hand with both of his, tugging him forward with a laugh. "C'mon Cloud, let's go!"

As Bartz continued to pull him, Cloud couldn't help but chuckle as the corners of his lips turned up into a small but genuine smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So that's the new chapter to start off the new year. Some parts of this chapter was inspired by a Clartz comic I saw a long time ago, and it was one that made me fall in love with Cloud/Bartz. If you want to check it out, you may do so in the link below: 
> 
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/17050595
> 
> Thanks again to all my readers who enjoyed this story. Please feel free to leave any feedback or ways I can improve on my writing and storytelling. It's much appreciated. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next installment! Have a good one!


End file.
